Oh Baby - Bunny Verse Part I
by Awatere11
Summary: Ianto's sister ran off and got hitched, which forces Ianto and groom's brother Jack to work together after tragedy strikes. Oh, and there is a baby in the mix. If not for the Drag Queen Bunny Jack might go mad. And then there is his feeling for Ianto, not what he expected at all. Who will he chose? Oh baby, what a mess. ALT VERSE Don't like don't read ...no flaming please
1. Chapter 1

1

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, blinking as he tried to understand the crackling phone call from his sister, "Hitched!"

"I mean, I just got married" Rhiannon was shouting over the wind in the convertible, "I am now officially Rhiannon Harkness-Jones!"

"Rhia, I…" Ianto struggled to find the words that were not as harsh as he knew they probably should be, "Congratulations. If he makes you happy then who am I to judge? I can't wait to meet him."

"Really?"

"Really" Ianto promised, "He must be special to have caught you."

Her laughter was light and even though they were hundreds of miles apart he felt her joy, "Oh Rhia. Good for you."

"There's something else" she said, "You will never guess."

"God. He's an alien!" Ianto said gaily and again her laughter was precious. So precious as her last husband had been a right bastard, the custody battle between them for the two children horrible and unresolved.

"No ya Muppet I'm…..NO!"

Ianto's smiled faded as he listened to the unmistakable sound of an accident in progress, the male voice full of fear as he yelled at Rhiannon to put her belt on and hold on.

Then the sound of crunching, screeching…screaming and silence.

Ianto listened as his sister and her new husband crashed their rental car, across the water in America of all places.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stepped off the plane at Newark after a hectic twelve hour flight, turbulence ensuring he hadn't slept and he considered a rental car but went for a cab instead. To hell with the cost, he could afford it.

"New York-Presbyterian please" Ianto said as he slid into the back seat and tried to calm himself, the last phone call with the doctors not promising.

.

.

.

He found himself inside a dingy office and an equally dingy man was looking at him as he mutely stared back.

"Do you need a moment?"

"No" Ianto croaked, "Just…could you repeat that?"

"Your sister shows no brain activity, no response to pain or other stimuli. I am afraid she is brain dead." The doctor repeated slowly, watching the man with the strange accent blink back at him.

"How, I mean. If she is dead why is she still alive?" Ianto asked.

"Artificial means" the doctor replied, "It was fate that a doctor and his wife were in the tour bus that happened on the scene shortly after the accident. They worked tirelessly on your sister and although her head injuries were too severe to maintaining life it was enough to get her to us so we could connect her to a ventilator and such."

"But…I am sorry. I am tired, jet lagged and a bit discombobulated" Ianto said as he rubbed his face, "Why did you do all that if she is not capable of survival?"

"The baby" the doctor said, "Your sister's inborn child is still alive."

Ianto felt the walls close in and Ianto was unconscious before he hit the floor.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood looking at the form of his sister. It had been six months since he had last seen her off on her adventure, the holiday supposed to be just a month away. Now, she would never come home.

"You silly mare" he said softly as he reached out to take a limp hand, unable to look into her face as he knew the slack features would resemble his mother's death mask from his childhood with Rhiannon the dead spit of their mother, pardon the pun.

Now, she would resemble her more than ever.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Doctor Kahn asked softly, the Welshman looking so fragile that he might fly apart at any minute.

"no"

"The baby is strong, scans do not detect any damage from the impact. Your sister was ejected from the vehicle as it rolled and this is what has saved your nephew. Unfortunately her husband was trapped beneath the vehicle and with no roll cage on the convertible…" the doctor saw no reason to elaborate.

"I never met him" Ianto said inanely, "Spoke to him one on the phone. That's it. Knew nothing except what he looked like from the photos she sent me of them in Vegas."

"I know you have a lot to consider here" the hand on Ianto's shoulder was gentle, full of compassion and Ianto fought the urge to step away as his fear of being touched screamed in the back of his mind.

"Thank you" Ianto finally said once he had regained enough control, "I just…I just want to sit with her. OK?"

"Sure" Kahn said with genuine sorrow as the man wilted ever so slightly.

"The body…I mean. Gray"

"His brother is here, he has identified him and we have released the body for burial but he is waiting for you. He wants to bury them together in the family plot" Kahn advised, "He is prepared to talk to you about preparations. We are waiting for your decision on tenterhooks about the baby."

"What decision?" Ianto turned with confusion, "There isn't one. I mean…she is dead. What the hell can I do now except wait."

"The decision on whether to keep her on life support as long as we can for the baby to have a chance of life, or if you want her to slip away and take the baby with her" he explained.

Ianto continued to stare at the doctor who slowly realized he had already been answered.

Wait.

He had to wait for the baby.

Ianto sighed, "We will move heaven and earth for their child. It's all I can do now."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Jack Harness" the voce was warm, soft yet demanding as Ianto sat in the chair with his head tipped back, he looked up at the man with surprise, the handsome features matching the voice.

"Gray's brother?" Ianto asked as he let his head lower and he reapplied the cloth.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked with genuine concern as he sat and looked at the pale thin creature before him, the suit crumbled, as was his hair showing he had come directly from the airport.

"I've had better days for sure" Ianto sighed, "Nose bleed. A blood pressure thing, when I get upset it comes on."

"Look, even though they were married you are the next of kin for your sister, they are not telling me anything other than that they are waiting for you" Jack was desperate, clearly shown as he moved to the edge if his chair to look into Ianto's eyes, "What have you been told?"

"Rhiannon was thrown clear, she is brain dead" Ianto said flatly, too tired to care about politeness, "The baby is alive so they want to keep Rhia on life support to prolong the baby's gestation."

Jack stared at him blankly.

"So. You didn't know she was pregnant?" Ianto asked and Jack leaned back with shock.

"That's why they got married? She got pregnant and he had to?" Jack blurted out without thinking and Ianto reared back as if struck, rising from the chair with anger.

"Clearly you didn't know my sister or you would know how fucking offensive that remark is" Ianto snarled, "She already has two children and had no intention of any more, but the phone call was to tell me. He was excited, they both were. How dare you say she entrapped him or something like a fucking gold digger."

"What phone call?" Jack zeroed in on something he could focus on.

"When the accident occurred" Ianto said, regaining some control, "I had to listen to them die. I heard it. They were in love. Your brother's last words were for her safety. Thank god she didn't have her belt on though, the car would have crushed her as well as him. No. I will not let you sully their happiness. No. Excuse me we have nothing further to discuss today, I do not want your negative shade!"

Jack blinked as Ianto turned and left him sitting there, the shock of the baby still raw.

.

.

.

"Oh Charlie it was horrible" Ianto sniffed, wiping his eyes as his friend sighed softly.

"I am so glad you came here to me" his old school friend said, "I always hoped to get you this side of the ditch but not like this."

"Yeah, I always thought I would be the one to come over here not Rhia" Ianto said, then his face fell, "What will I do?"

"You will stay here with me for a start honey" Charlie said, "You let me sleep on your bed enough times, Jesus Mary and the wee donkey. You are my guest while here and we will pull together. OK?"

"You were always the one to have my back, even at school" Ianto smiled wanly, "Even if you are a Yank."

"Oi!" Charlie said with a passing London accent, "You can kiss my arse if ya think I am any less a lover of the old meat pie love!"

Ianto laughed, feeling better now as he looked around the lush apartment, "So, you and Meryl have all this?"

"Yeah, lovely isn't it?" Charlie rolled his eyes, "She is so damned fluffy. All this pink and…oh god. Sorry. Rhia is a pink girl too, isn't she."

Ianto sighed, rubbing his face as the jetlag screaming in the back of his head.

"You know what you need?" Charlie said as he perked up, "You need a fucking drink. Get your glad rags on baby!"

"Oh god, I need something to help me sleep" Ianto agreed, "but I didn't bring anything for going out, I didn't even think of that."

"Ah, rubbish" Charlie snorted, "You and I are still the same size, right? God, what's mine is yours and if you do find anything of yours in there, I have no idea how it got there!"

Ianto laughed at his childhood friend whose yearly visits were such a balm, he knew perfectly well that his wardrobe suffered but not everyone had a grandfather that was a master tailor and had seemingly passed on the gift to his grandson like eye colour or height.

A drink.

Just one.

.

.

.

.

Jack had the same idea, nursing his whiskey at the bar as he tried to get his head around everything.

He had acted like a first class bastard, he knew that. He still couldn't believe he had channelled his mother so well when he should be remembering he was not the only person grieving. Speaking of which, he checked the time on his watch and decided the call to his mother back home in Montana could definitely wait.

With his homosexuality breaking her heart their calls were always painful and now her golden boy was dead they were practically scathing. Although she hadn't said it, he knew she would have preferred him in a box headed for home instead. And now he had to tell her the one thing destined to bring her out here, her fear of flying secondary to this revelation.

There was an Heir to the Harkness Dynasty after all.

Gray had provided.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto recognised the bar from his friend's colourful letters and pictures. He had wondered if it would taste as sugary sweet as it looked and he was not disappointed as coco butter and sweet perfume assaulted his nose.

This was as far removed from the Welsh bars he frequented with his footy mates as Mars but as he looked around it struck him that it was perfect as no one knew him and hopefully no one would ask questions, Charlie at home at his local.

"Come on" Charlie was heading for a table where Ianto immediately recognised Meryl, her face lighting up when she saw who her mate had in tow. She sat with three friends and they had obviously been shopping and settled of the afternoon judging from the empty cocktail glasses and sad umbrellas upside-down in the glasses. Meryl's perfectly quaffed hair screamed rollers for a decade.

Ianto knew she sang here in the evenings, this was where the two lovebirds had met and she now had shares in the place, her name above the door.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, as only she can with those pipes, her jazz hands going as she rushed to embrace the lovely Welshman who was not only a skype god but in person had been a wonderful host whenever her and her husband visited Wales. He was perhaps the only person from Charlie's childhood he kept in touch with and the affection was brotherly, warm and inviting. She always felt like they were going to a wonderful spa resort the way Ianto fussed on them and it was wonderful to think she might be able to return the favour, "You are staying with us, he is right darling, oh sweetheart I am so glad to see you. Oh god, look at those bags under your eyes, poor baby."

Ianto sighed as he sat, letting her fuss.

"Charlie get drinks, cocktails for Godsake!" Meryl demanded as Ianto found himself in a sea of blonde and pink, his mood lightening immediately as he felt welcome at last.

At least for a while, he could relax.

.

.

.

.

Jack wondered if he was really up to this, rising from the bar and flicking money down as someone brushed against him "Oh sorry honey. Can I get another round Harry? And a dirty Martini for our friend?"

Jack turned on the direction the woman was pointing and saw a table full, the realisation that he was looking at drag queens clear as their overly done hair and makeup screamed for attention.

All accept one.

Demurely sitting with her long fine legs crossed like Angelina Jolie crossed with Scarlett Johansen, this woman looked gorgeous. Her dark red hair was almost black in the shadow but as she turned her head he saw the blood red shot through it. Her lips were bold and glittering like she had kissed a red disco ball and her eyes were smoky pools of intelligence.

"You looking at Bunny?" the blonde asked, "That's Bunny Rabbid. Gorgeous isn't she? Also…not playing I'm afraid. Bunny is coming out of a horrible five year relationship where she was really badly burnt, literally. She has been separated for almost eight months now, poor thing. You wonder how much pain a girl can take, right?"

Jack leaned back to watch the table, then to his surprise one of them beckoned him over.

"Hey handsome, come pretty up the table for me" her breathy voice demanded and as he sat Bunny turned her head, looking at him and her eyes widened as she stared, then looked away hurriedly, reaching down to adjust her frock like he might look down that wonderful cleavage.

Well, OK he might have.

"Jack" he said happily.

They went around the table but Bunny didn't say a word, her discomfort making some of them look at her in open question, then she motioned that she was leaving.

"Ah, come on honey you can't hide from strangers forever, you need to have some fun" the one who had called herself Poison Ivy said sadly, "You need something to take your mind off things. You said yourself, a pretty man and a good stiff drink… or was that a pretty drink and a good stiff man, I always mix those up!"

Jack rose politely and as she opened the door he saw the rain, "Here, let me help you there love."

He pulled off his Great Coat, holding it up over her head and she looked at it, then him and once again he looked into pools of intelligence that seemed to suck in him.

"My grandfather was Scottish" he felt he needed to explain as he slipped the coat around her thin shoulders, "He was Royal Air force. Flew in the War for England."

"So someone in your family had honour then" she said softly, almost unheard over the rain and then she was gone, leaving Jack standing there with shock, the voice melodic and taunting.

It was only after the cab drove away that he realised she was still wearing his coat.

He rushed inside and was assured of its return, the one called Poison Ivy as shocked as him at the strange remark as she took down his details. She did explain that Bunny had been in a toxic relationship and he did understand that, his own had ended badly. Poor sweetling. They had been trying to cheer her up.

But Ivy did say that Bunny had the gift of sight.

Jack wondered if she had seen his soul.

Was it that black?


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jack nervously entered the room, finding Ianto slumped in a chair by the bed asleep.

Jack felt a tinge of pity for the man, his jet lag must be a killer bitch.

Ianto suddenly sat upright with a sharp intake of breath and looked around the room before looking at him. He blinked and then rose, "Jack. Sorry, I dozed off."

"Perfectly alright" he said softly, "Damned hot in these places."

Ianto nodded and rubbed at his eyes, "Right. We need to talk. Um. Clearly you have been told that I've added you to the visiting list. You can see the baby being monitored here, this little machine checks it's heart rate and stuff."

"Healthy?"

"Prefect, apparently." Ianto snorted, "Shame about the mother."

"About Gray, I…our mother will want me to take him home for burial, we have a family cemetery on our ranch in Montana" Jack explained, "It will take about three days. A day to transport the body, a day for the funeral and then a day to come back. I would come back directly after the funeral but there will also be legal matters to see to. Gray and I co-owned the ranch. With him gone it falls to me until the baby is born and inherits."

Ianto looked at the body in the bed.

"I should go too" he said after a while, "She won't exactly miss me and I need to be able to tell my niece or nephew everything about his or her parents. That will include everything about now. I know, my mother died when I was small and I still cling to everything I know from her hair to her love of the colour red. The father's family is important too, I want to describe the funeral. Maybe some photos for a wee book about his or her father's childhood home?"

"I would be honoured if you travelled with me" Jack said, "I don't drive like my brother and…shit. I do not believe I just said that, shit. Sorry."

Jack turned away, upset at himself for the old running joke he had said so crassly and Ianto snorted, "I hope not because I DO wear my seatbelt."

Jack relaxed, "Good. Mother hates to fly, has a thing about it. It would be nice for her to meet you, to see where her grandchild came from, ya know?"

Ianto moved towards the door, "I need to repack and make some arrangements for while we are gone. Meet back here in an hour?"

"Yeah, sounds good Jack smiled, then he looked at the chair Ianto had been sitting in and saw his Great Coat on the back of it, striding over with glee to pull it off the chair and he smelt it, breathing in the lavender scent of the beauty who last wore it.

"That was left for you, apparently someone borrowed it last night?" Ianto said over his shoulder, "She seemed grateful."

Jack grinned as he remembered those long legs.

Damn, he had missed her.

.

.

.

.

Ianto packed as Charlie watched nervously, "Three days?"

"Yeah, I don't know how late we will get in but that's how it goes" Ianto sighed, "We fly out with the casket, the hearse meets us the other end. A night there at the house, the funeral and another night, then home. Hopefully we leave early in the morning so I can avoid having to touch anyone more than needed."

"You and your hatred of physical touch" Charlie sighed, "Lisa really hurt you."

"I have the scars to prove it" Ianto snorted softly, the scar on his upper arm itching as if responding to his remarking on it.

She had set fire to the flat when he said he was leaving her. It had been an inferno that he had woken to, the blow to his head as she had swung the bottle of wine had left him concussed and confused as he tried to save her, pulling her body through the flames as they both burned.

She was already dead, the cut wrists having done their job.

Ianto would never trust again.

.

.

.

Jack watched Ianto fiddle with the seat belt, looking out the window of the airplane, then fiddling some more. He had not let Jack help with his luggage and had shied away from him showing a lack of trust.

Gray had said Rhiannon's brother was a strange bod, a horse of a different colour and Jack now saw that he was delicate.

The coffin had been loaded in the cargo hold and Ianto had watched Jack fighting to maintain his composure as the doors thudded shut.

As the lane lifted off Ianto wondered what they would find when they touched down. Judging from Jack's look of worry their mother must be a strong woman.

Ianto just hoped he would be treated with some respect.

He meant what he said about keeping a record for the baby the diary heavy in his carry on.


	5. Chapter 5

5

It was a nightmare.

The mother barely acknowledged her own son let along Ianto as she wailed and fell to her knees like it was a scene from Dynasty or something, the large hat and veil also a throwback to Joan Collins.

The coffin was carried into the house and Jack glanced at Ianto with silent apology, then followed his mother leaving Ianto to carry in his luggage and avoid as many people as he could. Servants showed him to the guest house and it was a relief to find it was semi detached, he was able to hide which he did.

He begged off tea saying he was exhausted and had eaten on the plane. Jack knew that was a lie but also remembered his lack of trust so let it go, telling the staff to make sure there was plenty of fresh fruit in a large bowl in the man's room.

The next morning Ianto was waiting politely for the signal that they were leaving, Jack inviting him to sit at the front of the pews in their family chapel but Ianto insisted in sitting at the back where he was mostly unseen in the shadows.

Then the service began and Jack's mother rose to speak, sniffling as she shakily reached out to grip the microphone.

"My son. My boy. My life. Gone"

She sobbed loudly for a while, then straightened, "He was my last hope for the future of our family. Hearing of his death destroyed something in me that will never be mended. I don't know how to go on."

More loud sobbing and a flick of her hair that was pure Hollywood. Ianto was tired, not having slept the night before and the last thing he wanted was bullshit.

"I now know that woman had been pregnant at the time of the accident" she said as she looked triumphantly around, Ianto's head whipping up to stare at her, "I now cling to that. The last remnant of hope. The family name shall endure. Our bloodline will continue after all. I shall seek the answers to this accident. This action that took my baby from me and this new life, this new baby will fill the void that was left and god willing this baby will be the Harkness that runs this Homestead and Ranch one day."

Ianto blinked as he tried to absorb the fact this woman thought she would have the child to raise.

"God willing" she continued, sniffling again, "This baby will be a Harkness. If it was my son's at all. Who knows how these hussies work."

Ianto rose, his motions jerky as he headed for the door and walked with such anger that it is a wonder that his footsteps didn't leave scorch marks. He slammed into the guest house and began packing, his anger making him throw things and curse under his breath, then he found himself on the floor sobbing uncontrollably as he mourned his poor sister, waiting for him.

Waiting for him to be strong.

Ianto called a cab and didn't care what it was going to cost to change the flight. He was leaving now.

He should never have come to this cursed place and he would be damned if his ward would end up here.

Ianto would raise this baby himself.

Fuck the Harkness Harpy!

.

.

.

.

Jack was furious, pulling his mother from the podium as people gaped and he openly chastised her, turning to apologise to everyone.

"Gray was happy, in love and hopeful" he told them, "Rhiannon made him happy. She loved him and the baby is his, theirs. Ours. We will be respectful of the woman who won his heart and is now giving us the greatest gift possible."

Jack had not spoken to his mother again, carrying the coffin to the hearse and they walked in silence behind it as it took the slow drive to the cemetery at the back of the property. When Jack's mother started wailing, collapsing at the graveside and Jack had walked back to the house to find Ianto already gone.

.

.

.

.

"Charlie, I don't want a lecture" Ianto sighed as his friend paced in front of him, the anger still raw.

"Sorry. I want to smack the bastard" Charlie snarled as Meryl huffed her agreement.

"I'm going to remove them all from the visiting list" Ianto said calmly, "After all, she doesn't know they are there and who the hell do they think they are? No. I will see a lawyer and see what I can do. Gods, maybe I should look at the cost of getting her home. At least her child can be born on Welsh soil then. Fuck them, why should I keep her here for them?"

"You know, they might have a harder time going for custody too" Meryl agreed, "Take her home and have the baby born Welsh. Harder for the Harkness Family to get it back this side of the ditch, right?"

"I don't know" Ianto sighed, rubbing his head as he felt his nose tickle.

A nose bleed mere minutes away.


	6. Chapter 6

Bossy, so bossy...what will you do when I pull back to just one chap a day Hmmm?

* * *

6

Jack entered the nightclub and saw Bunny straight away, her coiffed hair an ode to Marie Antoinette tonight, blonde and higher than a beehive on Marge Simpson.

"Can I talk to you?" he begged and she turned to look at him with a frown as she motioned at the stage where Poison Ivy was singing. "Oh sorry."

Jack got them both a drink and settled, hoping that when the song was over he could bend her ear, then he found himself unable to wait and he spilled his guts all over the table as Bunny looked at him with open horror.

"Now I don't know what to do" Jack said sadly, "He was gone. Gods. She is such a bitch, I should have warned him, why didn't I warn him Sugar? Gods. I apologised to everyone, told them Rhiannon was a good woman who made him happy but Ianto was gone, he ran away."

"What would you have done?" her voice a soft purr as always, "Seems like you were not a good host at all Tiger."

"No" Jack said forlornly, "I don't even know where he is staying to send a gift basket or whatever shit you are supposed to do. I mean, if it was you I would get the biggest bouquet of flowers and take a knee as I begged for your forgiveness. He doesn't seem that kind of person though. So…so…"

"Yes" she asked, her head canting politely.

"Buttoned up" Jack finished.

"I have to go Tiger" she said softly, "My turn at the mic. Drink your drink and maybe think of how to say sorry. Write it down in a letter or poem or something. Everyone appreciates thoughtfulness."

Jack nodded mutely, watching as she stalked up the steps and to the mic, transforming into a sultry siren as she began to sing in such a pretty voice that he was transfixed. Time after Time sounded so sad as she sang, her long lashes brushing her cheekbones as she canted her head, a slow turn and then her eyes met his and he knew she was right.

Words are power.

Jack began to formulate his apology, if he was ever allowed to give it.

.

.

.

.

Ianto knew Charlie was right.

A good night's sleep had helped and he now knew he has overreacted a wee bit. It had been unfair to lump Jack into her madness and he had revoked his decision to remove the man's name from the list and when Jack entered the room he tried not to stiffen too much.

"Ianto" Jack sat, pulling the char closer and the loud screech making Ianto grimace, "Ianto. I am sorry. My mother is a cow and does not speak for me or my heart. This baby, this little one will want for nothing. I will support you, support him …or her…anyway I can. I also promise to do all I can to keep my mother away, keep some distance between this baby and that poison. Please. Forgive me. I cannot change my parentage, I can only be better than her."

"Jack" Ianto sighed, "I am tired, fed up and sore. My heart hurts and I honestly don't know what the hell I am going to do. I have so many options, so many choices to make and the only one I do know for sure is that I do not want this baby in that house. Sorry. Whatever happens, whatever I decide this baby will not be hers."

"Agreed" Jack said softly, "Ianto, what can I do? Tell me what you need."

"Well. I had hoped to take her home but the cost is too much, also it is not safest for the baby to travel so I shall have to endure this place for longer" Ianto sighed, "I would have preferred the baby be born on Welsh soil but beggars can't be choosers."

"Somewhere to live?" Jack said, "I have a penthouse here. You can stay there if ya like?"

"No" Ianto said as he straightened, "I will not be beholden to you or yours. No. Sorry, but I cannot accept anything from you. No. I will make do. Just, I know you are paying for this room and for that I am grateful. I will have to look at costs though. The more you pay the more rights you might be seen to have."

"I am not doing it to win sides" Jack assured him, "I will not claim rights to the child. Hey, look at me"

Ianto looked up, his face so pale and Jack sighed as he saw the pain and fatigue.

"Ianto. I will support you, anything you want, whatever you choose" Jack promised, "I am sorry we can't get her home but we can get you comfortable. Yeah? I will call around for an affordable room, yeah?"

"Thank you" Ianto said softly, looking away and Jack felt his heart twist as he saw the defeat in the man's eyes.

Ianto was at his limit.

Jack prayed he could ease him somehow before he blew.

At least his name was still on the list.

He could at least be close to support him.

Oh. And the baby of course.

Jack slipped the envelope into Ianto's coat pocket and rose to leave him to his renewed grief.

He hoped he would read it and not rip it to shreds.

He had laid his heart out.

Dim as it was.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto was hanging up his coat when he saw the envelope peeking out of the pocket and he yanked it out and opened it expecting to find money inside. The sheet of paper was thick and expensive. It also smelt of him.

Ianto knew because he sniffed it.

,

,

 _ **Ianto**_

 _ **I do not have the words to express my horror and sorrow for what has happened.**_

 _ **My mother had all but disowned me, only the fact I own the Ranch forcing her to acknowledge me at all. Coming out as gay to her was considered an rebellious act, finding my trust fund cut off not as surprising as they thought it would be.**_

 _ **I have survived.**_

 _ **When I turned 25 and inherited, despite her attempts to block it I immediately used my money to distance myself more.**_

 _ **Please believe that I want the best for my brother's child. Your sister's child. I will do all I can to support you and your ward. I only want to help.**_

 _ **Please forgive me for my moment of shock before I took my mother to task, believe that I did and shall continue to buffer her as much as I can.**_

 _ **I hope we can find a friendship in all of this madness and this child can know nothing but love and acceptance.**_

 _ **Jack.**_

,

,

Ianto read it several times as he tried to understand and accept the truth in the words. Ianto knew he was sincere, honest and a good man despite his heritage. Ianto found himself smiling as he looked at the signature. Strong and confident with a large swipe underneath for emphasis.

Despite himself, he was starting to like this man.

.

.

.

.

"Bunny!" Jack was carrying roses, blood red and covered with glitter.

"Oh my!" the other queens crowed as she rose to accept them, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Thank you" Jack leaned over to kiss her hand, "Thank you so much my Angel."

She curtsied as she smiled at him, glad things were looking up.

The night was a success, Bunny winning the Karaoke competition as the queens all hollered with glee and she did an encore, her Bridge Over Troubled Waters haunting.

She came back to the table full of exuberance and that her hand clutching the prize money.

"Bunny, that was incredible" Jack said with awe, "How long have you been singing?"

"Since I realised it made me feel special" she replied, "I was shy. Nervous as a wee boy, singing gave me strength. I love to sing. Don't do it much anymore but I really needed the pick-me-up."

"Me too" Jack assured her. "After a shitty week that was wonderful"

She laughed prettily, throwing her head back and Jack found himself smiling as she looked so damned fine.

"I am glad you sorted things out" she patted his hand, "Tiger, life is too short to sweat the small stuff, take it from someone who knows."

Jack felt that he had passed some test as the other queens closed in, laughing and touching him as they all welcomed him into their inner circle, then Bunny made his evening as she growled, "Oi! This Tiger is mine! Hands off bitches!"

Jack felt himself grinning as Bunny clutched him to her breasts and he couldn't believe they were not real, wondering if they were implants but then she kissed him as they hooted, poking her tongue at them.

Jack was floating.

So why was he thinking about Ianto?

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sighed as he slid into the bed, well the sofa but there was a bed on it.

Tomorrow he was going to look for somewhere more permanent. The doctors had said it could be as much as another four or five months maybe even more, given the pregnancy and then the baby being born premature. Even then, there were no promises as to the baby's health when it gets here.

Tomorrow was the scan.

Tomorrow he would learn if he was to raise a girl or boy.

He found that he didn't care as long as the doctor said it was healthy.

Please gods, be healthy.

Ianto didn't know if he could handle loosing the baby as well.

Gods he drank too much tonight but Charlie was right.

He needed to live too.

As he drifted off he had one final thought whispered in the back of his mind.

Would Jack be there? Would he invite him to this?

How could he not.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Jack was nervous as he watched the doctor moving around the bed and he looked at Ianto. Ianto was not watching the doctor or the screen, he was looking at his sister's face. The look was full of love and sorrow and Jack forced himself to sit in Ianto's seat in his mind, to see things from his point of view.

Gods, this poor man was in so much pain and Jack knew the funeral had heaped on more.

"OK Ianto?" Jack reached out and patted the bed close to Ianto's hand knowing he would pull away if he went too close and Ianto nodded, taking a deep breath and focusing on the doctor.

"OK. I am seeing a perfectly fine little one in here" the Doctor assured them, "Gestation of about twenty three weeks and looking perfectly formed. No signs of fractures recent or old, no sign of abnormalities. Congratulations, it looks like a sweet little boy in there."

"A boy" Ianto breathed as Jack tried not to look disappointed, his eyes following Ianto's hands as they fluttered over the stomach he yearned to caress. Jack sighed softly. A boy. His mother would fight for a boy, a girl might have been allowed a pass.

"Well, do you know if there was a name chosen?" the Doctor asked, looking over his glasses at Jack and Ianto. Jack shrugged but Ianto answered.

"In her effects was her diary" Ianto said softly, "She had been going over names. Her married name and the baby's. The one she wrote down over and over again was Harlequin"

"What?" Jack said with horror, "Harlequin? Like the clown?"

Ianto looked at him and frowned, Jack missing the warning that he was about to step on a landmine, "Look I am sorry Ianto but that is not the right name for a Harkness."

"Well, just as well he will be a Jones then" Ianto snarked as the hand that had rested next to Jack's was snatched away, the indication clear.

Jack had fucked it up again.

.

.

.

.

"I mean…it just fell out" Jacks wailed to the table, several queens humming with sympathy.

"Harley or Quinn maybe" Miss Murder said softly, "Lovely nicknames. It doesn't mean people would have called him that. Like, My full name is David but everyone knows I am Davey. Right? Not a David!"

"Davey?" one chortled, "M&M, you never told us your boy name ya silly loco!"

"Oh" she said with a Poe face, then burst out with shrill laughter that everyone else joined in, then Bunny sighed softly.

"So you intend staking a claim on the baby after all?" she asked Jack, her delicate hand resting on his arm.

"No. That's the stupid part. I have no idea why I said that" Jack slumped, "It's like I am sabotaging myself. Do you think my mother hypnotised me and I am doing these things against my will? I could go her for child abuse or something, right?"

They all laughed softly and Bunny's hand tightened for a moment before moving away to accept another drink.

"Look Tiger, as far as I can see you have two choices" she told him, "Tell it from your heart, or shut the fuck up. Speaking with your brain seems to not work out so good for you."

Soft laughter as the table agreed.

But that was the problem.

Jack didn't know what he felt about the baby.

Or Ianto.

.

.

.

.

"So what are you going to do?" Charlie asked as Ianto sat and pulled off his shoes, flinging them across the room before slumping on the sofa.

"Pee" he said sullenly, "You need to stop me when I get to number five at least ya lousy excuse for a friend. I'm drunk again."

"Hey, you know you love it" Meryl chortled, "Anyway. At least you can sleep."

"Gods you should have seen him" Ianto gushed happily, not even caring that his words were slurring a little and he wondered if he was maybe spending too much time at the local.

"You showed us the scan pictures" Meryl sighed as she turned to her husband, "See? That's why we aren't getting one. Worse than a puppy."

"Awwwwww" Ianto was laying back "A puppy would be nice too. I could get Quinn a puppy. Awwww."

"Go to sleep ya nutter" Charlie patted his knee and rose to let his friend undress and go pee then get into the bed properly, looking back at a sock flew past.

"Not a nutter" Ianto slurred as he shook a finger at him, "I'm an Uncle. Ha!"

Charlie laughed all the way up the hallway to his bedroom, loving his friend so much and slightly sad that he was going to move out at the weekend.

Jack had come through with some great choices and Ianto was setting up in a lovely little apartment just minutes from the hospital. He still couldn't believe it was so cheap.

Ianto didn't even mind that he owed him one now.

For some strange reason he liked that.

He fell asleep and dreamed of a prince charming with sapphire eyes and a shit eating grin that sat above that cleft chin that was so cute.

Ianto dreamed of someone who loved him.

,

,

,

,

For Daveymissmurder for being the first to review xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Jesus Ianto, how did you get so much shit in the space of a month?" Jack asked as another box was carried in by Charlie who snorted.

"Boy!" Meryl chortled, "You have no idea the shit in these boxes!"

"Stop it" Ianto scolded and Jack watched with wonder as Ianto reached out and pushed her shoulder for emphasis, actual physical contact. "That one is baby things so no bad language!"

They all laughed at the severity of Ianto's frown, then he smiled softly too.

"Right" Jack pulled himself back to topic, "We have the bedroom, office to convert to a nursery if needed, bathroom and kitchen. The living space is the largest area…are you sure about this? I could have found something roomier."

"No" Ianto said as he looked out the window at the hospital across the way, "This is perfect Jack. I owe you for this."

Jack now made a raspberry noise as he shrugged, the fact he was also paying over half the rent so Ianto would stay here a secret he would take to the grave if it meant this sad man had some comfort. "Consider it an IOU, then next time I fuck-up I can cash it in?"

Ianto's soft smile enough for now. Even if Jack found himself wondering how soft those lips were.

The baby was doing well, everything on track but finding Ianto brushing Rhiannon's' hair yesterday had thrown Jack in a way he hadn't expected. Ianto's fine fingers running through her lovely bouncy waves as he spoke to her so quietly he couldn't hear but the love in his face as he looked down at her told him it was not for his ears anyway. Gods, this man was so broken and Jack didn't know what to do to comfort. So hard when physical touch is not permitted.

Charlie waited until Ianto left the room, "He does know you are trying to help, Ianto is just not used to accepting it. They lost their parents young, suffered and fought for their wee lives. All they had was each other and the scars of their violent past. Then he fell in love with someone who only wanted to skin him alive. His one and only time he trusted someone and it ended with him almost dying. You have to understand Jack, you have made more progress in his little bubble than anyone else I have met since Lisa. Don't fuck it up!"

Jack nodded, well aware that he was dancing to a dangerous drum, that proven as Ianto re-entered and quipped about the cold air outside, his cheeks rosy and his eyes wide with mirth as he said a woman had slipped on the ice outside and he had struggled not to laugh all the way to the lift. "I swear, I almost wet meself!"

Jack laughed with the rest of them as the urge to warm those cheeks with his hands was overwhelming, Ianto uncommonly pleasant today and he hoped it might last.

This side to him was so sweet.

.

.

.

.

He thought Bunny was not coming tonight but suddenly she was there, her fingers sliding across the back if his neck in a way that made him shiver. So tactile and gentle, she could almost make him hard with a move like that and he wondered if she ever realised the attraction there.

"So?" she purred as she sat and adjusted those legs Jack liked to ogle, "Did you manage to upset him again?"

"No" Jack replied with a cheeky grin, "Maybe next time. I think I am losing my touch as a prick!"

She laughed softly, her red lips curling as she slapped his arm and then accepted the drink Ivy was waving at her.

"Girl, I thought you were going to be all night getting the war paint on!" Imelda said as she settled.

"I couldn't find my wig" she chortled, "I just got this one with some of the prize money from last week and then I couldn't remember for the life of me where I stashed it. Naughty thing, like a little dog hiding in the corner!"

Jack loved the way she spoke, the exaggerated facial expressions and light breathy vowels as her hands fluttered about, slapping and flapping like a real southern belle. As he had hoped, one rested on his arm and she leaned in, the smell of lavender soft and alluring, "And you, you naughty thing. Is that a box of chocolates under your chair?"

Jack revealed the large love-heart box of bonbons as the others gasped and Bunny shrieked, dramatically swooning back at the gift, then snatching it with glee to snarl at the others like a dog with a bone.

The week had been tense, things had been hard but here with his friends he felt lighter.

"What can I say" he finally said, "Bunny, I really want to suck your bonbons."

More wild shrieks as Bunny awed and leaned in to kiss him gently, her eyes sliding shut with those long lashed actually brushing Jack's cheek in a butterfly kiss before her lips met his.

Worth it.

Jack felt light and airy as he looked around the table, not caring that red glitter was probably on his lips.

OK.

Maybe hoping it was.

.

.

.

.

Ianto lay in bed that night and thought of Jack.

He knew he was dangerous, someone he could open up to and let in. Something he vowed never to do again.

He rolled to his side and the scar tissue pulled slightly on his shoulder so he rolled to the other side.

He wouldn't sleep tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Time seemed to crawl and then it suddenly sped up, making both men feel slightly off kilter as the doctor informed them that the baby was now safe to deliver.

"Any time in the womb from now on is brilliant but if there is any sign of distress or a dip in heart rate we can take little HQ and be confident of survival" he said calmly "Thirty weeks is not optimal, I would like to see if we can stretch to 40, or as close to that as we can but from this point on your child will have a great fighting chance out here in the real world."

"But we will try our damnedest to let him cook longer" Ianto said, his hands wringing and Jack felt the urge to reach out and enclose them with his own but knew Ianto would pull away so he settled for reaching out and gently patting his knee.

"We will do all we can too" he said softly, "Rhiannon might not be here in body, maybe she is in spirit? Maybe if we encourage her, tell her we are rooting for her and have faith in her she will hang on, things will be OK."

Jack had expected the leg to move away but Ianto turned with overflowing eyes, blinking as the first tears rolled, "Do you think? Do you think she can hear me? Wherever she is now?"

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, rubbing the knee gently, "Sweetheart, she is right here with us. I believe that. No mother would leave if she had a choice, not her baby. No. Rhiannon is here screaming at us to do better, be better and save her son. I know she is."

A weak watery smile was accompanied by a soft hand covering his, a gentle squeeze and then Ianto straightened as he took a deep breath, shaking himself back to calm and Jack saw the moment to remove his hand and give Ianto back his calm.

It was such a small step.

It felt triumphant.

.

.

.

.

"I don't' know what I feel anymore" Jack sighed, the beer tasting flat.

"Well, categorise it" Bunny encouraged, "What do you know. What is set in stone for the Great Captain Harkness!"

"Stop it" he snorted, "I should never have told you."

"Oh come on, I think it's sweet" she giggled, "I thought Bunny Rabbid was a great name. Your Mama named you Captain Jack. Like, does she have a drinking problem?"

The table erupted as Jack acted insulted, but eventually breaking into laughter as well a balm as he felt himself grow light again, the fears lifting. Bunny was right. Prioritise.

"I am angry." He finally said and the table fell silent.

"With whom?"

"Gray. He killed them. He did this. I am so angry I want to pummel him like when we were kids. I am angry that I can't fix it. Angry that Ianto is so alone, scared and so bloody sad. My mother?" Jack snorted, "I don't even want to think of her, my thoughts going so dark. That's it. I'm pissed!"

"Grief" Imelda said softly, "We all react differently."

"Yes, anger is part of the cycle" Ivy agreed, her long tresses waving as she nodded, "You will get over it love. Don't cling too tightly, anger is part of grieving. It's natural. There is nothing wrong with you for wanting to rail at someone. God, you lost your brother. The only member of your family you even liked, including yourself."

Jack snorted, nodding as he shrugged and agreed with that.

"Anger is like cancer" Bunny said softly, the table falling quiet, "It eats away at your soul. Don't blame him Jack. Not forever. Remember that you loved him, you were brothers and for some time you had one another. A sibling is a hard thing to lose."

Jack accepted her hug, the velvet gown warm against his cheek as he rested his face against her chest.

What would he do without these ladies?

Who did Ianto have?

.

.

.

.

.

"So?" Charlie demanded as he sipped the coffee and waited for his taxi, their night together coming to an end as Ianto slopped about in PJs glaring at him in the darkened flat, "You going to talk to him?"

"I would rather not" Ianto sighed, sitting and picking up his own mug, how do I broach the subject? I don't even know how to do it. Change of subject please. Quinn. I am not the parent, I would have to adopt Quinnie when he is born and then get a passport. What if the family fights me? Gods, I wish I could have taken her home to deliver on Welsh soil. The baby has to come first and the doctor was clear that travel could be dangerous. Gods."

"Anyway" Meryl said as she looked out the window and saw the taxi lights approaching, "He promised he would stand by you didn't he?"

"Yes but don't they all" Ianto said morosely, his hand going to his shoulder where he rubbed absently at his scaring.

Ianto wondered if love was real at all.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Jack was still in a world of his own as he left his apartment and headed for the hospital, crossing at the lights and pondering the coming weekend. His mother had called and was driving …well…poor Mathews was driving while she sat in the back and complained. What a road trip. He hoped there would be at least two stops for the poor man to stretch his legs and at least he had a little warning as she had to stay overnight during the journey. Thirty four hours of hell in a tin box. God.

He was about to step out when a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back, a bus growling past a hair's breadth from him.

"Careful lover" a familiar voice purred and Jack swung to look at John Hart, his ex.

"John?" Jack stepped away from him with shock and John pouted.

"Oh come on, the orders have expired" John wheedled, "I have been patient, haven't I? When your Mama said where you were I had to peek. Come on."

Jack wondered when the court orders had lapsed and knew a terse phone conversation with his lawyer was imminent as he demanded to know why a man who was more dangerous than sin was able to even breathe the same air.

"I don't have time" Jack snapped, taking off across the street and John frowned as he watched him go wondering who he was rushing to.

Always was a jealous wee beastie, our John.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto looked up as Jack entered, flushed and apologetic.

"It's OK" he said softly, "Not like she is going anywhere."

Jack grinned and settled as the lights dimmed and the scan started, the screen filling with baby.

"Ahhhhhh, he's sucking his thumb, look!" Ianto gushed, Jack leaning forward as well and both men turned to grin at each other.

"I think he has your nose" Jack said and Ianto squinted, canting his head.

Jack put John aside and concentrated on the only thing of importance in this room.

His nephew was magnificent.

.

.

.

.

Bunny was looking at the photo Jack had handed over, her red talons holding the corner as the sonogram picture showed the unmistakable face of a child.

"See?" Jack was gushing, "Ianto's nose. He has a lovely wee nose, sort of like yours. Huh. Maybe that's why I was attracted to you, same button. "

Bunny tilted her head back to look down said nose and he grinned at her as he added, "But your legs are to die for mama."

She seemed to look pleased with his recovery and nodded, handing the photo on and more queens gushed.

"And then I have bad news" Jack slumped, "My ex had found me. Apparently my bitch of a mother, oh yeah the one driving this way like a bitch on a torpedo of doom, told him where I am."

Bunny swung to look at him, "Your mother?"

"Yeah. She will be here day after tomorrow. Look for tornadoes and fucking thunder storms on the horizon…she will be coming from that direction. Hell usually shows itself for a moment while spitting forth spawn" Jack pouted as he glared at his beer.

"Oh dear" Ivy said softly looking at Bunny who seemed concerned.

"Your ex?" Bunny said, her hand covering his comfortingly, "Bad blood Tiger?"

"Yeah" Jack huffed, "He was insane. Violent and nasty. Into booze, drugs and rock n roll. I think he was an attempt to upset my parents. I came out in the most spectacular way I could, I brought home the local thug and made out at the dinner table."

Imelda screamed with mirth as Jack mimed French kissing and Bunny snorted as she slapped him, "You bad boy."

"Any way" Jack sighed, "One night he got too abusive. I had enough and broke it off. He started to stalk me. I got a new boyfriend and he broke in and threatened to kill him. Smashed up his car and shit on the front door step, ya know? He did time, got counselling and was court ordered to stay away. Guess the orders lapsed. Today he was just there, like right there in the….at the bar?"

They all swung to see John Hart perched at the bar waving merrily at them, his face that of an angel.

"Son of a bitch, he's stalking me again" Jack snarled, "Fuck this."

The man at the bar sucked in his cheeks to emphasise his cheekbones and stared down the table of queens like he was the one throwing shade.

Damn but he looked like the devil himself.

Jack rose to leave and Bunny rose as well. John saw this and erupted from the stool, rushing over to confront them, "Leaving? Really?"

Bunny turned to face him and John looked her up and down, "Damn. You traded me for this? Well, maybe I can see the attraction. Mind you, I can wear a dress too, if you want that kind of thing. Come on, how about we share? Huh lover? A threesome?"

Jack made a noise and lunged at John who laughed as he danced out to the way and addressed the tall drink of goddess, "Come on sweetheart. You would like some of this, right? I swear, I am not a bunny boiler like he suggests."

The hand that gripped his shoulder was strong and masculine, the fist that met his nose might have been gloved in white silk but the incredibly manly fist was hard as nails.

"Bitch, you threaten our Bunny and I will fucking end you" the barman snarled, his hand now going to his head where he tore off the wig and thrust it at Ivy, "Here bitch. Hold my fro!"

They all watched with awe as Marvin the Bar Owner dragged the little man from the bar.

"Damn" Ivy finally said softly, "I never knew he was a natural blonde."

The laughter was loud and soothing as Jack let Bunny embrace him.

Damn, that was close.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Jack was unnerved, seeing Bunny to her taxi and kissing her on the cheek as he made her promise to lock up tight. She looked touched with his concern.

After a few moments he wondered about Ianto and then cursed as he realised he still hadn't warned him of the impending doom. He flagged down another taxi and gave the address, sitting back to go over and over the conversation he had to now have.

He paid and looked up at the taxi drove off glad to see the lights on. He walked up and rang the bell, thinking Ianto would probably still be dressed and folding laundry or something. Who knows what he does behind closed doors.

The door swung in and Ianto stared at him with confusion.

It looked like he had been in the shower, his hair wet and his robe pulled tightly around him. What tore at Jack the most was the look of pure terror as he looked at Jack and down the hallway.

"Sorry, I know it's late" Jack said softly and Ianto focused on him again, then stepped to one side to let him in.

Jack saw baby clothes on the coffee table along with some scan photos and rushed over to croon at the lovely little booties. "Ahhhhh, look. Wee aeroplanes. Ahhhhhhh."

Ianto blinked and closed the door, employing the locks and walking through the room, "Just turning off the water."

"Don't let me stop you" Jack called back, "Go finish your shower. Sorry it's so late."

Ianto emerged ten minutes later all pink and shiny, his hair now plastered against his head as he settled to watch Jack look at the photo album he had found.

"It was in her things, her camera" Ianto said softly, "I was going to ask if you wanted copies."

"They look so happy" Jack said as he looked at the photos of his brother and the woman he loved so much. "Look at them, bloody idiots."

Ianto laughed as he leaned back and Jack glanced up, catching a glimpse of the livid red scaring across Ianto's chest and Ianto looked down making a noise as he pulled the robe closed.

"Wow" Jack said softly, "Your hair curls."

Ianto blinked, then smiled at him, "Yes. Naturally curly, that's why I use so much damned product. Rhia has the curl too."

"She has lovely hair" Jack smiled, "I have to confess to brushing it sometimes."

"You do?" Ianto grinned, pleased to know Jack was affectionate to her, even if she was not there to appreciate if he was. Also to know he visited her when Ianto was not there was nice.

"So. I came with bad news" Jack sighed, "My mother approaches, like a beast slouching towards us. Will be here on Saturday. She is not on the approved visiting list, right?"

"No" Ianto shook his head.

"Good, I thought about what you said about the baby being able to hear us now and Rhia also being there in spirit" Jack said with growing strength as he saw Ianto was alarmed but not upset, "I don't want my mother's spite in that room. It should be a place of tranquillity and love. My mother possesses neither quality."

"agreed" Ianto smiled softly, "Thank you for telling me."

Jack rose to leave, gesturing at the album, "And yes please. I would love my own."

Ianto saw him out and as Jack's hand grasped the door Ianto's slid to brush against it ever so slightly before he pulled back and wished him a good night.

Each small victory worn with honour, Jack's grin a badge that shone in the darkness.

John hart stood in the rain watching Jack skip from the apartment building and his eyes slid up the side to the apartment with the light still on and he counted the floors.

Who was Jack shining for these days?

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto left the building and walked along feeling the breeze in his face.

He was still thinking about Jack the night before and his dreams had been full of bloody Wizard of Oz style doom. Jack's mother was able to step aside as the car crashed down, her cackle as she screamed that she was going to get him and his little baby too jolting him awake at about three in the morning.

Sleep had not returned.

It seldom did.

He tried to hum it away, music always calming but there was too much noise and bluster in the street and he couldn't focus on anything except the impending arrival of a major pain in the butt. Ianto hated confrontation, despised it in fact and was feeling physically ill as he turned the corner to cross the little park.

He tried to think of a wee pram, pushed along as the flower bed bloomed and a little baby cooing gleefully at the pretty display of spring.

He clung to that.

He entered the doors of the hospital and John stopped following, wondering about the man in the three piece suit and shiny shoes. Not Jack's usual taste but there was something almost ethereal about him, especially the soft musical hum he could hear as he walked so closely that he could smell him.

Interesting.

John considered as he stood there, an island as people streamed around him.

He hadn't expected this level of annoyance.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"You are going to make yourself ill" Charlie scolded as Ianto paced, wringing his hands and glancing at the hospital.

"I know she is due any minute" Ianto swung to face his friends, "Is it wrong for me to hide? I should be there right? With Rhia. What if she gets on, slips through."

"Then you will be upset and she will have won!" Meryl snapped, "Ianto, she is already winning, Look at you love. Sit down and stop. The security is on alert; Jack is there and will come over once she had been seen off. Don't worry. Come on."

Ianto slumped on to the sofa and let his head fall back as he stared up at the ceiling. Nose bleed time apparently.

Gods, he was such a bloody wimp.

.

.

.

.

Jack sat by the bed clasping Rhiannon's limp hand, "Don't worry sweetheart. I won't let her in."

He heard raised voices approaching and recognised his mother's shrill snarl, rising to block the doors by force if he had to. He had promised Ianto, the only reason Ianto had relented and agreed to stay away. The last thing Jack wanted was Ianto to be reminded of the funeral and right now Jack felt more kinship to him than the harpy screaming for her rights.

After a while the noise faded and Doctor Khan entered with a look of annoyance, "Christ she can yell."

"Is she gone?"

"To call the lawyer" Kahn snorted, "Good luck there. By the time she gets back the trespass orders will have been signed by a judge and she will not be allowed to set foot in the hospital unless bleeding to death."

"Don't tell her that part" Jack snorted, "She will cut off a limb to get in."

"Actually, in a perverse way I believe you" Kan laughed softly.

"Right" Jack rose and leaned over to kiss Rhiannon's forehead, "I will go see your brother now love."

.

.

.

..

.

"And she left?"

"Yes love" Jack nodded as he chose a pastry and bit in, humming happily.

Gods, this man can bake!

"I have angel cake too" Ianto sat and grimaced, "An old habit. Maybe it comes from having no food as a little one? Rhia and I living out of dumpsters one part. When nervous I want food and learning to make it myself is sort of calming."

Jack almost choked and put the pastry down, "Ianto, how bad was you childhood?"

"My father was a drunk who wanted nothing to do with us bar coming home to beat and rape our mother" Ianto said calmly in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper as he looked at his hands, "One night he raped me as well. My mother tried to protect me and he…he killed her."

Jack blinked, unable to speak for the horror of the thought. Beside him Meryl and Charlie had stilled as well, Ianto had never spoken of this with them and it all made a lot of sense now. Charlie gripped his wife's hand tightly as he swallowed back tears for his lovely friend.

"Rhiannon was eight, I was six. Our GrandTad was the only living relative and too old to take us on. He had been the only one to love us. A master Tailor ya know."

"Shit"

"We went into care, got shuffled about then separated" Ianto sighed, "We had a pact. IF we get separated we run. We meet up at the house."

"So little to be so strong" Jack said sadly. "You had to escape?"

"We always did" Ianto smiled softly "It might take a day or so but we always found each other at the old house, abandoned and rotting away like us. We lived rough, did what we could, occasionally got caught only to run again."

"Shit"

"Yes Cariad, it was" Ianto said softly, rising and busying himself with coffee, "I don't talk about t. I can't believe I just told you."

"Thank you" Jack said softly as he finally felt a wall crumble between them, the final pieces falling into place. Ianto was scared of loss, love and being hurt. Telling Jack had shown something else as well. He was not afraid of him. Also, the endearment was not lost on anyone in the room except Ianto who hadn't registered his slip.

"Come out with me tonight" Jack said suddenly, "Come meet Bunny. You will love her. She is a drag queen that rivals any other, even RuPaul herself would be in the shade next to this queen."

"I didn't sleep last night" Ianto grimaced, "I'm not up to the clubs. Maybe a meal? I know I need to eat, I've not eaten since lunch yesterday. I keep forgetting."

"Comes from being used to going without?" Jack finally understood that as well. The starving himself was a control, a safety thing.

Ianto smiled softly as he nodded, "Maybe your Bunny will wait for you?"

Jack considered and then shrugged, "I can see her another night. She will understand, a huge heart there under those lush boobs. No. Tonight we shall dine good sir!"

Ianto's blush was lovely as he canted his head and then looked to his bedroom, "Bit whatever shall I wear?"

Jack laughed as he watched Ianto narrow his eyes and consider his options.

Seems there was a little humour hidden there behind the mask and Jack liked that.

Someone could be cheeky, eh?


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ianto looked elegant in the smoky grey suit and soft pink shirt. So different to the sever look of the hospital and Jack found himself wanting to be more gentlemanly around him. It was nice that Ianto let him as well, not looking the least bit insulted as Jack rushed to open another door for him to waft through.

The meal was nice, the conversation light and more than once the silence as they ate felt right as well. Jack didn't feel the need to fill the quiet with sound, preferring to watch those nimble fingers fiddle with the napkin or drum on the edge of the table as they waited for desert.

"Quinn has grown again" Ianto said softly, "Doctor Khan said he is looking a good size."

"They lose a wee bit after birth, right?" Jack tired to remember, "Then gain it back?"

"Yes, poor wee things" Ianto sighed "What a shock to the system."

"And Rhia?" Jack hadn't wanted to bring it up but knew they had to and maybe here was the best place, away from her.

"After the C-Section they will clean her up and let me sit with her as they turn off the machines. She will slip away." Ianto swallowed and looked down.

"I would like to be there as well, if that's OK" Jack said softly, "She has come to mean something to me and I feel like I owe it to her as well as Gray to show that much respect. Wee HQ will not know the difference they will be busy fussing on him for hours I suppose. I would rather be with you."

"Oh thank you" Ianto smiled at Jack, "I would like that. Such a grizzly thing. Also, it will mean something to HQ that you did that. One day he will ask about his mother's final moments."

"And we will face that together as well" Jack assured him, rewarded with a rare show of teeth, the smile large and full of warmth.

John sat at a table nearby, watching the two men and he wondered if Jack's queen knew he was stepping out on her with someone else, a man for goodness sake. He grinned as he took a few covert photos.

If he was good at anything it was being cruel.

.

.

.

.

.

"So. Bunny?" Ianto asked with a soft smile.

"She is wonderful" Jack gushed, "Her legs are so divine, god. Also, her voice is that of an angel. A soft southern twang with a hint of something else I can't put my finger on. When she looks at me it's like I am hypnotised by her, she is a wonderful friend."

"You sound like you are in love" Ianto teased and Jack shook his head.

"Once upon a time I might have thought so too" he sighed, "but I know the difference between love and infatuation. Don't get me wrong, I do love Bunny. Just, I am not in love with Bunny. She is a friend that is nice to look at and dream about. No. Bunny and I could never be."

Ianto blinked, surprised as Jack's gushing had been so full of affection.

"Wow" he finally said, "Are you going to tell her that?"

"I don't think I have to" Jack said with a soft grimace, "I am sure she has the sight. She knew the night we met that there was something wrong with me. I saw it in her eyes. No. She knows I am no good for her. Besides. I am in love with someone else."

Ianto looked up, his eyes widening as he wondered if it was the ex. He felt a twist in his gut at the thought of Jack still wanting such a toxic shit and he was about to comment when Jack continued.

"Bunny will always hold a piece of my heart but, no." Jack raised his eyes to meet Ianto, "Ianto, you see I am in …."

"Sweet scene" John purred and Jack jumped as if shot, turning to look at his ex, "All handsy and big eyes. Tell me, does he top or bottom? Only he is such a bossy bottom isn't he?"

"Get out" Jack snarled at the hurt as Ianto snatched back his hand Jack had managed to hold for the last few minutes and rose to leave.

"Oh don't go on my account princess" John simpered and Ianto swung to look at him, the fear evident as he back away and Jack rose, pushing John back into the table behind them.

"You touch Ianto…you ever touch him and I will not put you back in prison, oh no" Jack hissed through clenched teeth, "You endanger him and I will do what I should have the first time."

"Oh?" John laughed, "What's that lover?"

"I will put you down!" Jack spat, pulling Ianto from the room and once in the cloak room he pulled him into a hug, not caring about the No Touching Rule as he needed something himself right now.

When arms hesitantly encircled him Jack felt the tension go.

Ianto hugged him back and then pulled away, the look of surprise matching Jack's.

"Come on" Jack said softly, "Let's get you home Cinderella, midnight will toll soon enough."

"And that arse will turn back onto a rat" Ianto muttered so softly Jack almost missed t.

He was glad he hadn't.

He loved Ianto's snark.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"And what did you say?" Ivy demanded, shuffling to the edge of her chair with her wide eyes even wider.

"I said that I love Bunny" Jack said and they all ahhhhhed, "I mean. I said I will always love Bunny here but I didn't get to finish. John came bounding in as I was about to tell Ianto that I was falling in love with him and now he doesn't know."

Bunny looked at him with open shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that" Jack rushed to assure her, "I do love you Bunny. But. Ianto. He's so…I mean I can't explain it. There is something about him that just floats my boat."

"Well you are the Captain" Imelda giggled, "Wow. You like the mousy one?"

"Ianto is not mousy!" Jack said angrily, "He is a great man. He loves his sister and will be a wonderful parental for wee Harlequin."

"I thought you didn't like that name" Bunny said, poking at him now she had regained her sassiness, "I thought you said it was not a Harkness name?"

"Well, it is a Jones one!" Jack said with a grin, "Maybe I should encourage that. If we don't give him the Harkness name Mother dear might have a coronary and die leaving me everything."

More shrieks as they all slapped at him and Bunny smiled warmly as she hugged him to her, whispering that she was glad he had his priorities right.

"Yep" he said happily, "Destroying my mother must come second to supporting Ianto but it can be like a pastime right?"

They all laughed.

Bunny reached out and pulled him close, her lips brushing his cheek, "I will always love you too Captain. But, if you are serious do it now before the baby comes. You have to tell him now before the baby comes. You have a lot to talk about, prepare for and agree on. Don't leave it too late or he will lose faith in his feelings for you."

"Me?" Jack snorted, "Bunny as much as I have fallen for him, I am sure he barely likes me after my stupidity. Not to mention the baggage."

"Jack" she whispered, "You might be surprised at what he has hidden away in a back room too."

Jack sighed as he breathed her in, sure that invitation into Ianto's world would never be achieved.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was sitting at his kitchen table staring out over the park, his mind on his sister no doubt as Jack stirred his own coffee. The night lights made the city pretty, the late hour no problem as it seems Ianto never bloody sleeps.

"Actually, I wanted a moment alone with you" he said as he placed the spoon down, "Not that Charlie and Meryl are not fun but…I want to be serious for a sec. Not about my family, not about John, Rhia or even about the baby."

Ianto canted his head, his frown softening as he leaned forward.

"Ianto. I am falling in love with you" Jack decided to just go for it and let Ianto react how he wanted. To his surprise Ianto did not act as shocked as he thought, instead he seemed to be considering something.

"I know" he finally said and now Jack was the one shocked. "Jack, you are not the only one who knows Bunny."

"Bunny" Jack repeated, "Wait. You know Bunny?"

Ianto nodded, his face lighting up, "Hard not to, once you meet Bunny you can't help but feel funny"

Jack laughed, the transformation of Ianto one that was lovely to see and Jack leaned forward, "I told her that I loved her. Like, I would always love her but I said I was in love with you. I think I have been for some time but not sure what to do about it. At first I thought it was a comfort thing, feeling needed when it was all so hopeless, then I found myself looking forward to seeing you."

"I know" Ianto repeated, "Jack, about Bunny…"

The phone was ringing and Jack swore, turning it off as he placed it back down but then Ianto's went off and both men paled as this meant only one thing.

The hospital.

"Hello?" Ianto asked softly, "Ianto Jones."

Jack watched Ianto's' face as it went from nervous, to afraid and then Ianto turned to him with a look of desperation and Jack reached for the phone, "Jack here, what is it?"

"Ah. Rhiannon has started to have some cardiac problems" Khan said, "We are monitoring HQ and so far he seems fine but you need to be ready. If she goes into pre-arrest we will have to consider delivering."

Jack hang up the phone and pulled Ianto to him, holding him tight as he tried to comfort the shaking waif.

"It's OK, it's OK." Jack soothed, "Thirty five weeks, not too prem right? Just five weeks off forty. Hey, he is strong, he is ours, right?"

Ianto laid his head on Jack's shoulder and struggled to relax.

Would he still have these arms tomorrow?

Damn.

He had broken the rule.

He had fallen in love again.


	16. Chapter 16

16

They sat by the bed talking softly to Rhia, telling her it was OK and they were ready, another week would be nice but they were ready. Jack clasped Ianto's hand tightly and Ianto leaned against him as they now started to form an immovable wall of calm.

"Right, she is stabilising" Khan finally said, "Another week. Just another week, we will work it out OK?"

"OK" Ianto took a deep breath, "Jack, I need to get the room ready for him. If he comes I want it all ready, I know he will have to stay here for a while but I will spend every waking minute trying to support him and won't have time to make up the nursery."

"OK" Jack nodded, "I will come around in the morning, and we can do it then yeah?"

Jack walked Ianto home and was pleased to have a soft kiss to his cheek, turning to steal more as Ianto blushed prettily and scolded half heartedly.

"Good night Ianto"

"Goodnight Jack" Ianto replied, "Jack? We will talk tomorrow right?"

"Yes love" Jack replied hesitating and looking back, "Are you OK? Do you want me to stay? I can sleep in the sofa if you want."

Ianto seemed to consider then nodded, his grin widening.

Jack was soon lying in a bed made up on the sofa as Ianto fussed, then left him to it with the Great Coat on top like a blanket, heading back to settle in his own bed.

Both men lay awake in the dark, thinking of the man on the other side of the wall and longing to creep through and slip into his arms.

Neither did.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stirred in the bed, the sound that woke him repeating and he frowned as he wondered what Jack was doing to make that popping noise. He flipped the covers back and the smell immediately had him awake and moving.

Jack was on the sofa, right?

Ianto rolled from the bed to his hands and knees, moving along the hall as he tried to remember where the keys were, his wallet snagged from the bedside table as his robe had been pulled on and fell in front of him so he scooped it into his pocket and he lamented his things knowing the smoke above him had already contaminated everything.

He knew this.

He was an expert in fire after all, Lisa had at least given him this knowledge as he turned to the sofa and reached up to snag a foot, yanking. Jack rolled form the sofa and landed with such a painful thud that Ianto knew he was unconscious from the smoke and he swore as he saw a new problem.

"Balls to the wall baby" he muttered as he yanked Jack under the arms and started to pull him towards the door of the flat. He heard yelling and banging on the door so he called out and was relieved when the door slammed in and hands came to help.

Once out in the street Jack started to come around, coughing and heaving as Ianto held him against him and once he was sure Jack was fine Ianto rose and stood with a blanket around his shoulders watching the flat belching flame and smoke, his meagre things gone.

Then came the horrible realisation that his album was still in there and Ianto broke.

He wailed as he fell to his knees, the last few months finally all closing in as he watched what little he had go up in flames.

Why must his world be of ash?

Jack struggled from the back of the ambulance to pull Ianto to him, holding him as he promised it would be OK, he would look after him and they would get through it, like they got through everything.

"I don't even have my phone" Ianto sobbed, "Where's yours?"

Jack slapped at himself and the Great Coat he had been wearing for extra warmth that had protected them both with it's wool content, pulling his phone out and Ianto clung to it for grim life, the only phone the hospital could ring if there was a problem now.

Jack finally managed to lift Ianto and half carry him to the ambulance where they headed to the hospital for a check over where they were told it was smoke inhalation and they could be discharged.

Jack took Ianto back to his penthouse and settled him in the bed that was Jack's thinking he would take the spare room but as he settled Ianto into the bedding the eyes that looked up at him were those of a frightened little child, orphaned and unable to find his way home.

Jack slid between the covers in his PJ bottoms, strange to feel Ianto in those provided from Jack's wardrobe and two sizes too big with a big t-shirt to cover those scars Ianto never showed. As Ianto finally stopped shaking and succumbed to sleep Jack laid there trying to work out what the hell had happened.

Poor Ianto.

Jack hoped the new day would bring light to the matter as well as to their day.

At least he would finally wake next to the man he dreamed of in his bed.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Ianto and Jack watched the CCTV footage, John Hart breaking into the apartment with ease, then leaving with obvious haste moments before the fire detectors sounded.

"I never heard it" Jack said softly, Ianto nodding his agreement as he had only woken when the wine bottles had started to explode in the wine rack.

"Hart" Jack spat, "What the fuck!"

The police assured them that they had APBs out and also protection. Jack knew Ianto would hate it but he insisted on a unit outside the building so that Hart had no chance of getting past the front desk.

Then they headed to the apartment to see what could be salvaged and Ianto shot to the back room as Jack looked at the sodden mess.

"Ianto? Remember I asked for copies, you put the order into get them remember?" Jack called out as he looked at the damaged album, "They can recall the order and redo them. It's all in cyberspace. Ianto?"

Jack rose and walked through to the back room where he found Ianto standing with a look of total devastation as the wardrobe in front of him showed the remains of his beloved tailor made clothing.

Jack stopped and gaped as Ianto pulled out a hat box while whimpering and removed a wig, holding it up to wail as the hair fell from the weave.

"Gone" Ianto hiccupped, "Oh god. Bunny, she's gone. All of her, help me. Help me. Oh god, I have so save Bunny. No, all gone. God!"

Finally Jack knew.

Standing there watching the creature he had fallen for twice in one lifetime Jack knew.

This is what Bunny had been trying to tell him. What Ianto had wanted to talk about.

"Hey" Jack knelt and pulled Ianto's hands out of the ash and sopping clothing in the floor of the wardrobe, "Ianto. Bunny isn't in there honey. She's here"

Jack placed his hand on Ianto's chest, pushing gently, "Here. Bunny is here."

Jack then pulled that hand over to Jack's chest and held it there, "Here. She lives here too."

"My mama" Ianto whispered, "Her name was Barbara. Barbie but everyone called her Bunny. Blonde, beautiful and a bombshell. Perfect."

"And you are too" Jack whispered, "Oh Ianto. Darling I am so sorry. What a shitty, shitty thing. It will be OK. Look at me."

Ianto turned to face him and now it was so obvious, that sweet button nose and those eyes seeking something from him.

"I am a man of honour" Jack said softly, "And you are the woman I love. Do you hear me?"

Ianto leaned into him, shaking as Jack rocked them both. Then Charlie was there, his shrieks so obviously Ivy that Jack could slap himself for not seeing it as he hadn't even removed the bright green nail polish form the night before's cabaret show.

"Oh honey, your pretty frocks!" Meryl sighed, "God. Lucky you left your red one at ours, oh and the jewellery you wore that night."

"Oh god, my bling" Ianto was digging again, this time with soft growling as he sought the jewellery box and he fell back against Jack with the charred box clutched to his chest.

"What if I open it and it's all melted?" he whispered with fear.

"The box is intact" Jack reasoned, "Not hot enough to burn it, right?"

Ianto whimpered and then opened the box with a flourish, relaxing with relief as he saw his jewellery was intact. Jack peeked in and saw mostly costume pieces, junk and paste. Ianto reverently picked through it and removed a ring that the slid onto his finger and Jack saw the small diamond set in a simple band.

"My Mama's engagement ring" Ianto whispered, "All I have."

"You have her beauty, her grace and her ability to make people happy" Jack crooned.

"Christ, he does love you" Charlie huffed, "Look at him. He doesn't mind that you are Bunny by night."

Jack looked up at Charlie and realised he was being challenged so he answered the only way that seemed right, "Well when our nephew is born he will know her, he will have a Mama. I hope our baby pictures include some with Bunny in her gowns to match his wee suits!"

"Oh Jack" Ianto sobbed, happily nuzzling into his neck as Jack tightened his grip.

"It's OK" Jack whispered, "I am your family. I am here and you are here. You made it home, to my home here in my heart. It's OK."

Ianto finally pulled himself together and they salvaged what they could, Charlie surprised and touched when Jack slipped a wad of cash into his hand and motioned at Ianto whispering that makeup and things were gone.

As Jack saw to Ianto, he also saw to Bunny.

Soon, he would have a family of his own.

Harlequin would know the love of two parents.

Whole ones.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Word went out in the drag community that their Welsh Rabbit had suffered a great loss and by that afternoon gifts were pouring in, some so severe and horrible that Ivy was parading about in one made of condoms singing 'Tonight's the night' over and over again as Ianto giggled behind a large fan.

Jack was right about the photos, something he was relieved about but he had overlooked something in all the chaos and as the banging on his door became more enraged he finally remembered the fly in the ointment.

Jack opened the door to his mother and looked at her with open horror, her snarl as she pushed past stunning him.

"I still can't get in, can you believe that?" she was yelling, "I'm filing for custody. When that baby is born we are taking it, he won't have a leg to stand on!"

"Mother" Jack said softly, Ianto in the hallways outside the bedroom watching with Ivy standing there holding a half inflated condom.

"He will learn what it is to fuck with me!" she snorted, "Harkness money will beat Jones dirt any time!"

Ianto's eyes slid from her to him, their fear apparent and Jack felt a surge of anger as his mother stomped all over the delicate feelings of an already fraying psyche. Ianto stepped into the bedroom and Ivy made the finger across the throat motion at his mother before following her friend.

"Well I love him so he will be rich too" Jack blurted out, "When we are we change our names to Harkness-Jones our son will be raised with love and compassion as befits our family. I am naming him on my trust fund and giving him whatever help needed to ensure he keeps HQ!"

His mother stopped ranting and stared at him in simmering silence for a few minutes, then snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous" she sneered, "He's not gay, and in fact he's not even worthy to spend a dime of our hard earned money. God, weedy little simpering wall flower…"

Bunny walked into the room and smiled politely at her before sashaying to the kitchen and starting coffee.

Jack's mother blinked.

"I am in love" Jack said calmly "For the first time in my life I finally understand what love is. This. This is my bride to be. Our wedding will be lavish, full of butterflies and fucking doves. We will have a five…no six tier cake that looks like a princess castle complete with wee flags and we will dance until the sun comes up, then shag like rabbits!"

Jack's mother blinked again.

"We will live in Wales, we will raise our son in the clean fresh air and Harlequin will have a doggie, a kitty and so many friends who share his love of life!" Jack said happily, "And I will be loved. So loved. I deserve to be loved. Bunny loves me. Ianto loves me."

Bunny turned to look at her, feeling confident, pretty and in control even if that was the fastest face she had ever slapped on as she waltzed over and looked down at her, the seven inch heels a wee bit tight but you know hon, beauty is pain. Bunny popped a hip and stared into the woman's eyes.

"Hello" she purred, "I am Bunny and I am in love with your son."

"Oh thank god" his mother slumped, "A woman."

"Oh honey" Ivy purred as she sashayed in, then dropped the voice so a deep male voice filled the room, "Only because I am more woman that he can handle."

Maybe it was the voice or the way Ivy grabbed her crotch, maybe it was Bunny's camp gasp or the lovely Imelda finally joining the fun that did it, moaning that she couldn't find a bra to fit as her boyish frame entered the room in nothing but her tuck pants.

Jack was so glad he was there to witness the moment his mother lost her shit. Finally after years of being the super bitch his mother finally lost her shit, screaming and reaching for her purse and coat, tripping over the coffee table as she struggled to escape the horror.

Jack wondered if he would ever be able to top that but then knew that with his new friends he could do whatever he wanted.

Oh, and that trust fund.

.

.

.

.

Jack knew Ianto was nervous, everything having happened so fast but once everyone had gone and they had the place to themselves Jack broached the subject that was now a mote point.

He hoped.

"Live with me, marry me" Jack said softly, "I did mean all that about us raising Harlequin together, giving him a rounded family life and a future."

"Jack, I don't' know" Ianto frowned, his desire to run almost cloying but he knew Jack had nothing but love for him, he also knew he would die for him, never harm him.

"We still have so much to work through" Jack said as if hearing Ianto's' thoughts, "But together we can do this. Even if we need a councillor, someone to help, I will do whatever you want. We can show that he is loved and keep her mitts off him."

Ianto could only nod, his heart finally giving in and letting him in.

After all he was right.

They had a child coming.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Jack made a snack and settled on the spare bed covered in gowns and faux fur...and Bunny.

Her eyes heavy-lidded, she parted her lips, allowing him to set the last slice of tangerine between them, the fruit partially exposed. His heart pounding, Jack leaned forward and opened his mouth over hers. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever tasted — the cool, wet tangerine, the hot moistness of her mouth. He let his tongue lightly touch hers.

"Jack." Her voice was a sigh of pleasure.

He brought his hands to cup her face and brushed his lips against hers. She trembled at the touch and laid her hands on his shoulders.

She tasted of oranges and honey. His lips quested at the corners of her mouth, finding the sweetness and savouring it, keeping his kisses light. He slid his fingers back into her hair, thumbs tracing the delicate curves of her ears. She swayed forward, the curves of her breasts brushing his coat.

Slanting his mouth over hers, he opened his lips and let his tongue smooth along the seam of her mouth. It opened, granting him access to the warmth, the wetness, her tongue lightly flicking against his, eager to join in the dance. Heat spread out from their fused mouths, slid through his veins like honeyed fire. She was so beautiful, so responsive.

He shifted, settling beside her and taking her hands. Lacing his fingers through hers, he said, "I would like to make love to you."

Her eyes met his, curiosity and desire flaring in their depths. "Yes."

She lifted her hand and set it against his cheek, slipping it in a soft arc over his face, then around to the back of his neck. The feel of her fingers brushing against his hair incited such yearning, such desire. He pulled her to him, one arm curving around her waist. His lips quested along her jaw, nibbling at the soft skin of her neck, tasting her, and her head fell back as she arched into him.

Lifting a hand to her breast, he cupped her and brushed his thumb across the peak.

A soft moan rewarded his caress. Slowly he drew her down onto the cushions, supporting her until she lay against the bright silks. The heat of her blazed along his side. He pressed his mouth to her temple, scattered kisses across her forehead, her cheeks. She smiled up at him. Holding her gaze, he rested his fingers on the top button of her dress. She nodded, and slowly he unfastened the row of buttons, the

backs of his fingers lightly brushing against her breasts as he worked down to her waist. Her eyes widened, but she made no move to stop him. The cotton dress opened, sliding back from the silk of her chemise, leaving only the thin fabric moulding to her curves.

"Bunny," he murmured, folding back her dress to expose the skin of her throat and shoulders. He lightly traced her collarbone, felt her pulse leap beneath his touch, then dipped his head, tongue following the curve of her neck, tasting her clean, faintly salty skin. Her body intoxicated him—he wanted to savour her, inch by inch, touch her as he had dreamed of so often during these last weeks.

Gently, he dipped lower, breathing against the skin of her chest, licking softly. His lips met the edge of her chemise, coasted along the smooth fabric, up the slight curve of her breast. He peeled back the silicone breast enhancer, flicking it back at the bedside table. She drew in a deep breath, her heated, silk-covered skin rising to his lips. He bent his head and placed his open mouth over her nipple.

Slowly drawing his tongue across the taut peak, he let the moistness penetrate the silk. Soon the thin layer of fabric was all but transparent, wet and clinging. His warm tongue caressed her, making her gasp and sink her fingers into his shoulders. He moved his hand to her other breast to remove it and lavished the same attentions upon the exposed nipple, fingers alternately plucking and stroking. Hands and tongue slowed, teased, then without warning he sucked fiercely at her nipple and tightened his fingers about the nub of her other. She shivered beneath him, sighing in pleasure. Her hands moved to grip his head, fingers threading through his hair.

At last he levered himself up and returned to the warm richness of her mouth.

Tongues darted and tangled, melded together. Her arms encircled him, coaxed him against her. He complied, letting her pull him down until he lay firmly against her, pressing her into the cushions. Every inch of him was aware of her beneath him. He slid one leg between her thighs, pushing lightly upward until he touched the heat of her. She was still for one startled moment then her body seemed to take over, rocking slowly back and forth against him.

Urgently, he ravished her mouth, his erection pressed against her hip, fanning the flames higher as hers was now throbbing against his thigh, un-tucked. He knew he needed to pull back. They were already going further than he had intended—almost further than he could bear.

Somehow she had tugged his shirt free of his trousers, her hands now stroking his back, palms skimming his taut muscles. Jack moaned against her lips. It was one thing to caress her, to feel her responses, to explore her rising sensations together. But he would not be able to control himself if she insisted on turning the tables this way.

"Jack," she whispered.

He lifted his head to look at her, her lips moist from his kisses, her eyes darkened with emotion and desire. Gods, but she was lovely.

Gathering his strength, he began to roll off her, but she tightened her arms around him.

"No," she breathed, staring dreamily at him, a half-smile on her lips. "Show me more."

He considered her a moment more, then relaxed, watching her smile deepen as he curved his hand over her shoulder and brushed his thumb over her collarbone. He bent his head to nuzzle her neck, nipped lightly, hands smoothing her curves, gliding over the silk. It was the work of moments to unfasten her chemise.

He pushed it back to her shoulders, baring her soft skin. Rising up on his elbow, the nipples puckered in arousal.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly.

She studied him, no trace of apprehension in her look. hiding the speeding of his heart, the love and desire that swept through him, he bent and blew softly on the peak of her small breast. She let out a soft moan, fingers tightening on his shoulders as he blew again, open mouthed, letting her feel the heat of his breath, his desire, then curled his tongue beneath her nipple, stroking the sensitive flesh.

Now he gave his hands free rein. They roamed across her legs, down, dipped below her petticoats and drew them up, slowly exposing her to his touch. His fingers curved around her smooth calf, drew tiny circles behind her knee, echoed by the circling of his tongue on her breast. His hand moved higher, pushing the spill of white cotton and silk up her thighs. He drew his palm from her knee along her inner thigh and her leg fell open, responding to his caress.

Her hands moved restlessly, slipped around to caress his back, sweetly distracting. She had unbuttoned his shirt and was tugging at the fabric bunched beneath his coat.

"I want to see you," she said.

He paused. Raising himself up, he shrugged out of his coat. She pulled his shirt down, then stopped, the white linen crumpled halfway down his arms, falling off his shoulders.

It was his turn to be exposed. Her eyes devoured him.

"You are beautiful, too," she murmured, then finished stripping off his shirt. She placed her hands flat against his chest.

The heat of her touch made him breathe in sharply. He started to dip his head, to kiss her again, but she pushed him back.

"Let me just… look at you," she said.

Heart pounding, he did. First her gaze then her hands swept over his broad chest, following the hard planes of his muscles, then she set her fingers to his nipples and his whole body tensed as she caressed.

She took his breath away. She so boldly, so playfully, embraced her passionate self.

He was lost, and knew it.

But he never wanted to leave.


	20. Chapter 20

20

When Bunny slid down, leaving a trail of kisses, and tentatively took Jack's nipple between her lips he had to close his eyes, clench his hands, trying to contain his reaction. Her tongue flicked against him and sent his desire spiralling.

With a deep groan he pulled her up, fastened his lips on hers, and feasted on the sweetness of her mouth. He had to end this soon, before he lost all control.

His hand moved down her body, dipped under her skirts to rest on the soft skin of her hip, just above her drawers. He began to draw little spirals with his fingertips, each caress moving lower, charting new territory. Bunny's breathing quickened and he could feel her attention focused there, where his hand gently cupped her.

Her corset fastened with a ribbon. The tuck pants staining. Tugging, he loosened them and let his hand slide down against her heated skin. He brushed his palm over the curly tuft of hair between her legs, and she shivered as he palmed the length there now freed. He gave her a moment to adjust to his touch, then began to stroke—a slow, almost infinitesimal movement of his fingers, softly fluttering against her.

She gasped against his lips. Her thighs opened for him as he rubbed gently, parted her, explored her balls, then coasted up to her throbbing cock and brushed lightly. A low cry sounded in her throat. He swallowed it and continued to enjoy her mouth. The gel from his pocket was found with haste.

His finger went to her back entrance then slowly, slowly he penetrated her, thumb still circling her most sensitive spot between balls and arse. She was fiery velvet, soft and soon slick. He played her, coaxing sighs and moans from her like a master musician bent over his instrument, using all the skills at his command. Mouth fused to hers, he began to increase the pace, tongue thrusting in time to his finger, thumb teasing her, coaxing her, winding her tight, tighter.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulled hard, holding him against her as she tensed, shuddered. A cry of pure pleasure tore from her and she arched against him. He could feel her pulsing against his hand, hard, then subsiding.

He rose over her and guided himself to her entrance. She could feel the blunt tip bumping at her arse. Slowly he eased partway inside, and then stopped. He was over her and around her and within her all at once, her body opening to accommodate his hard length. He pulled back, and she clutched his shoulders.

All her concentration was centred on the feeling of him. He entered her, pulled out, each time sliding a little deeper. His face was taut with desire, but he led her slowly until she rocked her hips up against him.

"Don't stop." His even stroking was winding her up again.

"Bunny," he murmured, dropping his head to take her lips again. Their tongues joined the rhythm of their bodies. She held tightly to him, hands splayed across his back, legs wrapped around his hips. Held on—even as her senses flew apart, lightning sheeting through her, coursing through her limbs. She was dimly aware that he, too, had tensed and was shuddering above her.

When at last they fell back to earth, he shifted off her and drew her against him. She had not known it could be like this—shaken, amazed, she was touched to her very core.

"Ah, Bunny." He pulled the covers over them both and held her tightly against the shelter of his warm body. She was not sure, but as sleep rose up to claim her, she thought she heard him whisper, "Ianto. My love."

.

.

..

.

Jack woke first, looking down at the wonderful creature asleep on his chest, the wig gone Ianto's hair was sticking out in all directions as he slept, a soft snore of contentment.

"Can't sleep huh?" Jack crowed softly, to himself, glad he was responsible for the current level of sleep Ianto was enjoying.

Curled on his side, on Jack's chest and the covers slid back, Jack was able to see the scaring in the morning light.

He wanted to take it away, make it better.

Love had done this? No wonder Ianto was leery of it. Gods, look at the mess. No wonder Ianto was self conscious of it and wore sleeves all the time, it went from collar bone down almost to elbow.

Jack felt deep sorrow as he remembered the fear in Bunny's eyes even as she allowed him to look upon her and he looked over at the fake breasts on the bed side table.

"Hmmm?"

"Hey gorgeous" Jack whispered and Ianto moved his head to look up at Jack with surprise, them his memory kicked in and he blushed so damned prettily.

"OK?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed as he let himself settle back against Jack "I really think it all will be now."

Jack didn't say it out loud but his tight hug let Ianto know he agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

21

"SHOES!"

Jack had heard the doorbell and walked from the kitchen while drying his hands on a tea towel to find Ianto on his knees reacting to bags around him.

"Hey lover" Ivy purred, "Brought the girlfriend here some makeup and things, you gave me enough for some new kicks too."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ianto was hugging a stiletto to his chest like it was a kitten or something, stroking it as he crooned to it.

"I know you had a red pair the same, hope I got the colour right" Ivy grinned as she settled on the arm of a chair, her outfit too tight to sit comfortably but her arse really did pop.

"Ivory" Ianto gushed, "They will go with the wedding outfit I had at the cleaners, oh darling you are so clever!"

Ivy preened, "I am, aren't I."

Ianto crammed his feet into the six inch heels and started to sashay up and down the room as he tested them for comfort, his bare legs with only silk boxer shorts above really worked and Jack could see Ianto didn't pad that arse either, so pert and gorgeous as it gyrated, "Oh Ivy. They are perfect."

Ivy settled back a bit, her corset biting at her rib cage, "Good. Got them in the cutest baby blue too."

Ianto was back on the floor making little noises and he ripped at the other bags, finding the other pair of shoes as well as the makeup.

"Good thing we are the same tones sister, I stole enough of your shit over the years to know your favourite brands" Ivy laughed as Ianto held up tubes of colour with open glee, "Also, the new smoky eye evening pack was out."

Ianto squealed.

Jack was glad he was sitting, his boner almost ready to run across the room like an eager puppy as Ianto shone like the diamond he was.

"Clothes" Jack suddenly registered the dry cleaning comment. "Oh darling, they are all damaged as well."

"Yeah" Ianto pouted, his bright pink lips sweet as he tried some lipstick without even having a mirror, "Sucks Tiger."

"Well, does that mean a shopping spree?" Jack offered "I would love to see where you shop, see those sweet little bits and bobs that help tease."

Ianto smiled, "Well, I do still have some money from the last competition. I was going to get a bolero but…well. I need so much more now."

"Insurance will cover it all" Jack said calmly, "I made sure it was valid, I can spot you until the calm gets paid out Sugar."

Ianto gushed happily, nodding as he looked at his hand and the simple ring still there. Jack knew he was thinking of his mother and he turned to Ivy, letting Ianto have a moment of alone time, "So Ivy girl. You got work today or do you want to come shopping too? I'm afraid I will drool over everything he wants, I can't be constructive to save myself. Everything will look exotic and sexy in my dirty mind."

"Oh!" Ivy was openly surprised, "I do have the afternoon, got a cabaret tonight."

"Really?" Ianto looked up, "You will be able to come until about three right?"

"Yes, a girl needs time to put on her face" Ivy preened, "I'm going ice queen tonight."

"Oh wow, I've not seen that one yet" Ianto gushed, looking at Jack with such open happiness that he finally saw the real man. Ianto and Bunny mixed to form a lovely young man who was handsome and refined, yet sultry around the edges.

Christ.

He had fallen hard.

"Right!" Jack rose to hide his confusion at the depth of emption, "Best get dressed sugar."

"I'm going to get better shoes on if we are pounding the pavement. I have no idea what to wear!" As Ianto flounced from the room Ivy laughed, clutching her corset for more room as she tried to breathe.

"Lovely little waist" Jack told her, liking her coy look and then a growl from the doorway as Ianto frowned.

"Oi! Mine"

Jack laughed as Ianto glared at his friend, then bustled his goodies back to the bedroom, emerging a short time later in a lovely three piece suit and his hair slicked into a cocky style. Jack had thought it would be Bunny that walked out and was surprised at the spike of pleasure as he saw the lovely young man with a clean face and shy blush.

"Right!" Ianto rubbed his hands together, "Shopping!"

Jack thought Ianto shopping for Bunny would be awkward but Ivy there made it fun, Ianto acting his usual reserved self as Ivy draped herself over each man dramatically then bouncing around the store screeching in a horrid voice and saying 'Darlink' and 'Sugar Daddy' all the time.

Ianto's eye rolling was amusing.

Jack watched and saw Ianto was more of an act than Bunny, the control immense as the young man held himself a certain way, canted his head, used hand movements that were sharp. Not at all soft and sensual like Bunny.

Jack finally understood.

He was both of them.

And neither.


	22. Chapter 22

OK, one more and that's it!

* * *

22

Ivy had begged off just before three, taking the goods with her with the promise that she would drop them back at their building on the way past to hers. Ianto had waited until she sped off before saying softly that she would probably try just about everything on. Jack laughed at the dry tone and eye roll of his sweetling.

They found a café Jack liked and settled for afternoon tea, Jack pleased to see Ianto choose a piece of chocolate cake along with his mocha and sandwich, choosing a seat near the windows.

Ianto likes to people watch.

Jack settled and sat watching Ianto as Ianto watched the world stream past with his calculating gaze. After a while Jack realised their cups were empty and he smiled softly as he reached out to pat Ianto's hand, "Refill Sugar?"

"Yes please Tiger" Ianto said absently, his gaze fixed on a woman struggling with a pram, no doubt cataloguing the style and colour.

Jack was walking back to the table when he found someone following and as he turned to sit he looked back at his mother and her lawyer with a sinking heart, "Jerry."

"Hi Captain" the man said as he slid into a seat and Jack's mother sat down as well, Ianto rearing back with wide eyes.

"Mother, Jerry. What do you want? I thought you had gone back" Jack said as he sat next to Ianto and they shared a glance as it occurred to both of them that his mother didn't recognise Ianto. Even at the funeral she hadn't looked at him, she was sitting next to the one she was about to complain about. And complain she did.

"We've just filed a motion so he can't take the baby out of the country until a DNA test to prove it is a Harkness" she began, "Then once we have evidence we can take him. Can't be done until he's born."

Ianto blinked slowly, his head canting ever so slightly.

"Mother, you know Rhiannon will not survive travel. That is why she is still here, if there was any chance she could be moved she would already be home in Wales where the baby would have Welsh claim" Jack said as calmly as he could and Ianto still blinked slowly at Jack's mother with silent annoyance, "Harlequin is a Harkness Mother, you need to stop insinuating he isn't."

"What sort of name is that" she snorted. "He will be a Jackson Harkness the third. Your father made sure the Captain in your name set you apart like his Sergeant so I was thinking Judge. Judge Jackson Harkness, what do you think? Who ever heard of a Harlequin?"

"It is the one his parents chose" Ianto replied in a level growl.

Jerry turned to look at Ianto with surprise as if just noticing him and Jack was interested in that, the way people didn't see him. Like. Really?

 _Surely it's not just his world Ianto fills with golden light?_

"Hello" Jerry said politely, "Jerald Hayes."

"It would be simpler if we could do the DNA test now, so annoying we have to wait until they gut her" Mother Harkness wailed, "Bloody inconvenient."

"Hello Jerry" Ianto smiled politely as he shook the hand with the right warmth and pressure, "Ianto Jones."

Jerry's turn to blink.

"You know, if we get her certified as incompetent and have her committed we can maybe take the baby" Mother Harkness said as she still hadn't realised who her table mate was, "Can we do that? Have her charged as an unfit mother while still pregnant? They do that with criminals, right?"

"Shut up Gloria" Jerry said flatly as Ianto huffed softly and slowly turned his head to stare at her, his face changing as he did so and for the first time Jack saw the real man. Ianto's calculating stare and Bunny's pursed lips, a canted eyebrow from both of them and an air of distain he had never seen before. For the first time Jack met the real Ianto.

Ianto smiled.

"Gloria" he said calmly, "Get the fuck away from my table, I am trying to have my afternoon tea and you are turning my mocha bitter."

"Excuse me?"

"OK, sister read my lips" Ianto leaned in, his eyes wide and innocent, "I will fucking stick you with this cake fork if you don't fuck off."

"Mother" Jack sighed, "My fiancé and I are enjoying some alone time. This is both unsavoury and ridiculous talk for a public place and if Ianto does explode and goes gangster on you, you will have asked for it. After all, I know he could take you in a cat fight."

Jerry snorted and then cleared his throat as he took hold of her arm, "Come on Gloria, you've stirred the pot enough."

"Oh, and as for the gold digger remarks about my sister" Ianto said haughtily, "I find it apt that you stir the pot. After all, is it not the pot that calls the kettle black? Vegas show girl who was three months pregnant when she married her Sergeant Jackson Harkness? Or was Jack really, really premature?"

Jack gaped as his mother coloured and spluttered, her hands now fists as Jerry pulled her from the café.

"Bother" Ianto said with a sigh, "Now me coffee's got cold Tiger!"

Jack didn't care that it was a public place, didn't care that it was Ianto not Bunny sitting there, didn't care about the rules of engagement.

Seizing Ianto's face in his hands he kissed him with open hunger.

Sweeter than candy.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Their lawyer assured them that is was a bluff, she couldn't touch the baby.

"Technically, she has no claim because a deceased father has no parental claim" the lawyer who had handled Jack's business for years shrugged, "You are the baby's next of kin. Just you Mister Jones. Once DNA establishes a connection the Harkness family can take a claim but it would be difficult if you and the baby are established as a family unit. These days it is not the nuclear family of yesteryear."

"I intend marrying Ianto" Jack said as he leaned forward in his chair, "Then as the next of kin of both parents, also a family unit with DNA from both sides. As the only Harkness male I have ownership of the ranch, Gray's for Quinn held in trust which I would administer, right Donnie?"

"Really?" he looked between the two men, "That would really stuff her up. After all Captain, you are the one who holds the reins now. Not her."

"How do you mean?" Ianto asked and it was Jack who reluctantly answered.

"My Papa left the ranch to me and Gray" Jack shrugged, "Mama was executor of the will and placed everything in trust that she controls. When of age, I bolted with some of the money. She has held Gray's and the rest of mine with a steel glove."

"Great" Ianto frowned, "A steel bloody Cyborg thing with a vice gripped death glove. Makes sense."

Jack smiled as he relaxed, seeing no anger, "Sugar, Gray and Rhiannon were married. He owed half the ranch. Wait. What happens, do we retain it? I mean Rhiannon would have inherited if….shit."

Donnie grinned, "If she were still alive?"

Ianto looked between the two grinning idiots as he tried to keep up, his usually steel trap of a brain still stuck on the mother as a robot thing.

"Ianto. Gray and Rhia were married without a pre-nup, right? She is still alive. She inherits. Then HQ inherits as he will be born and legally alive when she dies. As his next of kin and guardian, you will be executor of his trust fund." Jack started to laugh, "Oh boy. Mama hasn't realised. She thinks she inherited everything from Gray. Oh god. He didn't have a will she can use to contest?"

"Actually he did" Donnie looked smug now and Ianto reached for Jack's hand.

"Gray and Rhiannon married on the evening of the 4th, he rang me the same day and made arrangements for the will to be updated. I faxed through the changes he wanted and he signed it. Accident was on the 5th. It was in the car actually" he said smugly.

"So she will have it and we have bloody nothing" Ianto slumped.

"He faxed it to me" the lawyer chortled, "A facsimile is admissible if the original is lost or damaged. The only way your mother can contest it is to pull it out of her arse!"

"He signed it?" Ianto demanded, "It's iron clad?"

"Yes"

"Oh my god, what does this mean for HQ?" Ianto was now gripping Jack's hand tightly, "For us?"

"IF you are going to marry it would consolidate the asset, with HQ still unborn you would technically hold right to claim. As you intend adopting HQ officially this would also be the case since the wee one would inherit from both of you, the Ranch once again held by a Harkness."

"Harkness-Jones" Jack said softly, "Rhiannon took my brother's name but also remembered her roots. We should honour that."

"Besides, when I marry Jack I want my name the same" Ianto said with that nod that told Jack I was done.

"You know what?" Jack leaned back, "That's a great idea. I will too. Gods, she will combust." Ianto laughed softly and Jack kissed his knuckles and then said quietly, "But that is just gravy. I would love to have your name love. Not just because of her. For HQ too. He should have our names, we should all match. One family."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto whispered, too overcome to say anymore and Jack looked to Donnie "I want to get this done. Quickly before she smells us. Get a marriage licence. We will have a small ceremony and do the deed. Then later we can have a big gay bash, Bunny can wear her dress and have her day to throw her bouquet too."

"Oh I love that!" Ianto gushed "I don't want a fuss, you know I want something quiet and tasteful but Bunny does love cake, Tiger."

"Then my darling, you shall have it." Jack grinned, "I can see Ivy now as Marie Antoinette swanking about screeching 'let them eat cake' while we are cutting it."

"The quiet affair now" Ianto nodded, "Then the swanky do after Quinn is here. I can't celebrate while Rhiannon is lying there. Once she is laid to rest with Gray, then we can start a new life. A beginning over kind of party, yeah?"

"So you are not taking her home to Wales?" Jack asked with hope.

"Quinn should be here, this is his father's home, he will be a Harkness-Jones but if they had survived, we both know that baby would not have gone anywhere. No. I can't be selfish. Maybe home for visits and stuff but his roots are here. The Ranch. You loved your Papa, I see it when you talk about him. What do I have back there except bad memories? I carry my scars with me" Ianto said with that nod again.

He had thought it through ever since he realised he had fallen in love with this man.

Jack was right.

Wherever he was, if they were together…

Ianto was already home.


	24. Chapter 24

24

It was so quiet that they didn't tell anyone, wanting Jack's mother to be none the wiser as Ianto was so nervous he didn't want her on top of everything else.

They sat in the judge's chambers and signed papers that made them husbands, Harkness-Jones in name and also had the judge sign papers awarding them the custody of HQ, pending his birth when adoption papers already signed would be completed and lodged. Seems Bunny had a fan as the man gushed, not believing the pretty lady was such a lovely quiet man.

"I have to say, Rose Garden is my favourite" the Judge gushed, "You wore that red sequinned number and that black and red wig, goodness. I remember you blew me a kiss"

"Oh, I've not sung that one for a while" Ianto smiled politely, "I've just mastered Bloodlines, that new Ed Sherran one but I've not done it for a crowd yet."

"Oh I love that one! The video has Ray Layota on a horse!" the judge gasped.

"Yes, I love his eyes. Almost as sexy as Jack's" Ianto nodded, then giggled softly as Jack pretended to be embarrassed.

They left the office as a married couple, plain gold bands and the one on Ianto's finger fitted against his Mama's engagement ring snugly like they had been made to go together.

The third ring to match with a line of diamonds through the centre of the band had been hidden in the back if Jack's safe and Ianto would not know what he had done until their lavish 'Bunny' wedding. Jack knew she would love it, all three rings to show those sides of him who are loved. The child, the man and the lady.

Jack was quite pleased with himself for that one.

They had settled to watch an old movie with some popcorn as the shock started to wear off at how easy it had all been and Ianto sighed, "Not even vows. Felt weird. Like a business transaction."

"Think of it as a promise" Jack replied, "You and I have made a promise and set it in ink. That we will be together, strong and united for our child."

"Nice one" Ianto nodded, "Well put."

"Been thinking about it, thought you would never bring it up for me to use it" Jack sighed and Ianto laughed, then his smile faded as the new phone chimed, followed by Jack's. Both men sat up with shock and reached for their phone knowing the only reason that might have happened is the hospital. Ianto rose first, heading for the coat rack as Jack pushed his feet into his boots and rose to follow, accepting the Great Coat across his shoulders then Ianto absently shoved his arms into a white and silver tipped faux fur. Jack looked at him and was about to point out that he was wearing a Bunny coat when he realised it was apt.

All three of them would be there.

"Come on Sugar" he said taking Ianto's hand and they walked briskly across the park, quicker than a bloody cab. They could see their breath as the dusk air cooled and the warm entrance of the hospital almost took Ianto's breath away.

Doctor Khan was waiting with a calm smile that soothed immediately, "Sorry. Her heart rate is dipping, nothing dramatic but each time it is for longer. I think her organs are starting to shut down and this might mean bad news for HQ, if her kidneys shut down then toxicity is a real concern. How do you feel about becoming parents tonight?"

"Oh gods" Ianto swallowed, it also unspoken that he was being asked to let his sister go. Jack reached for his hand as he gave him time, there was still some and Ianto had the right to grieve.

"OK" Ianto said after a moment, "We have everything in place, right? The room?"

"Yes" Khan led them to a pretty room with soft lighting and a baby's crib, incubator and monitors, a bed against a wall so Ianto and or Jack could stay overnight. Ianto looked around, visualising the baby in here and then sighed nodding as he looked over at Jack, it was time. Some Honeymoon suite.

They walked through to Rhiannon as she lay silently, waiting.

"Can I have a minute?" Ianto said in a small voice, Jack moving to leave. "No. Please stay with me Cariad. I need you."

"Always" Jack said, his heart twisting as he now had to do the hardest thing he had ever done. Watch the love of his life suffer.

Ianto sat and stroked her face, telling her about their plans and then kissing her hand as he clasped it, "Soon. He is waiting, I know he is. Telling you to hurry up, laughing and asking if you have your face on. Can you hear him love? Soon."

Jack stepped to the doorway and signalled, the staff moving in and slowly removing her from the main machines to transfer her to the operating room and Ianto went to get changed into the scrubs he and Jack would wear in the OR.

Ianto sat at her head, stroking her hair as he spoke softly to her, watching as Jack shuffled anxiously, and then came the cheers of the team as Harlequin met the world.

Ianto looked down at his sister's serene face imagining her smiling and he bent over, kissing her goodbye.

As her son finally breathed his first, the machines were turned off and she breathed her last.

Ianto felt a peace in that.


	25. Chapter 25

25

He was tiny, perfect and angry as all hell.

Ianto was watching little fists shaking as he seemed to scream silently at them all and then Ianto found the little one being scooped up and thrust at him.

"Quick… skin!" Khan demanded as he pulled at the scrubs and shoved the baby down into Ianto's arms "He needs contact, warmth and a heartbeat."

Jack held Ianto and the baby was between them, Ianto's tears were for joy now as he let his sister go and clung to his little one, Jack placing his forehead against Ianto's and crooning down at the baby that calmed and screwed his wee face up. Against the angry scar tissue sat a little pale hand.

"No jaundice, good" Khan told them happily, "Looks like we got him out in time, no lasting damage."

"So" Ianto looked over at the cooling body of his sister "Rhia?"

"I want this little one to stay for the rest of the week, at the weekend you can take her home for burial OK?" Khan said softly, the plans to bury her with her husband part of their birthing plan as the long term routine for Quinn had been discussed already.

"So, let's see" Jack whispered and Ianto leaned back a bit, allowing Jack to pull the scrubs and look down at the tiny little skinned monkey that was pouting up at him, little eyes blinking.

"Ahhhhhh, your button nose" Jack whispered with adoration, in love within seconds.

And those Harkness eyes" Ianto added, a soft sob as he leaned against Jack and then Jack knew what was happening, cursing as he struggled Ianto to a chair. "Tiger, language."

"Tip your head against me love" Jack encouraged Ianto to lean back so his head was against Jack's stomach and he placed a sterile pad against Ianto's nose stroking his forehead lovingly as he administered to his bleeding nose.

"My hero" Ianto sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut as Khan gently reclaimed the baby and got him more cleaned up, weighed and such.

"The DNA?" Khan asked, a little tube waving at them.

"Does it have to be blood?" Ianto asked with worry.

"No, this swab goes around the inside of his wee mouth, that's it" he assured the delicate man and Ianto looked to Jack who nodded.

"Get it over with, she no doubt has spies already banging those fucking drums for her" Jack sighed, "We have the upper hand, we have the baby."

"Yes." Kahn smiled, "Congratulations on your new family member. He is small, but perfect. I want him to stay here for monitoring, a wee bit of oxygen in the crib and he looks good. A short few days and all going well he might go home for the burial."

"Really?" Ianto asked, "But he's prem."

"Prem doesn't mean uncooked, just medium to well done" Kahn laughed softly, "He is stubborn."

"You know, he does sort of look like a wee Quinn" Jack said after a while, "I really like that."

"Good because I already decided and no backsies!" Ianto said, Bunny shinning through as he grinned happily at the wee cherub in the incubator.

"I thought Rhia would linger" Jack said softly, "I thought, maybe an hour or so as she sort of winds down but she was ready to go. She was gone in a single sigh. Like, she knew her job was done."

"You think?" Ianto canted his head, "It felt like that for me too. Like she was so tired and she finally lay down."

"Maybe that's why they call it being laid to rest Sugar" Jack crooned, reaching to rub Ianto's knee affectionately. "How about I go home and grab our bag huh? We forgot it, go figure. Terrible parents already."

Ianto smiled softly, turning and placing his hand over Jack's as he pouted for a kiss, their lips lingering as they shared grief, pleasure and fear all in one mad moment. Then Jack left the room knowing Ianto actually wanted to ask Khan something.

"He does have Jack's eyes, right?" Ianto was worried now, Jack's mother in the back of his mind cackling, "I mean. This is a wee Harkness."

"Ianto" Kahn sid softly, "I looked at her records, she stopped the birth control when she flew out here but she also had a pregnancy test done before leaving Wales, standard physical and stuff. She was not with child, I look at this wee one and he is the right size and weight for a baby of thirty eight weeks. I promise you, he is not older."

Ianto relaxed, "Sorry. I just…my mind likes to punish. Cruel bitch sometimes. Of course he's a Harkness, look at that pout."

"Ianto, my advice is to enjoy him" Kahn said as he passed the DNA test to the waiting nurse who took off with it clutched firmly, "Enjoy your life and stop letting others influence your thinking. To hell with them, life is too short to sweat the small stuff."

Ianto smiled as he nodded.

His own advice huh?

He decided he should take it.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Kahn found the two men watching the baby sleeping, their hands together as they leaned against one another. He felt bad, like he was interrupting something special but when Ianto looked up at him the smile was full of delight.

"He blew a wee raspberry" Ianto gushed, "Jack saw too, right?"

Jack nodded happily.

"DNA results are as expected. A wee Harkness-Jones" Kohn said immediately, not wanting that to hover over them anymore and he enjoyed the relief flooding from both men. "Your lawyer has received the results as agreed."

"Thank you" Ianto's whipser was gentle like he might wake the little one.

"So, we are all set for the Friday travel?" he asked softly and they nodded silently. Jack's family's private plane would take them back to the Ranch where Rhiannon would be laid to rest next to her husband, whether his mother liked it or not. She had acted politely so far, the DNA results pleasing her I suppose but who can really tell.

Jack had also sought legal advice as baby Quinn's claims needed to be finalised, his trust fund formed and his father's money transferred into his name. This had been the only sticking point for their mother, her horror as she finally realised she was losing control must have led to an epic tantrum that Jack was glad they hadn't had to witness but now they must travel back, must face her.

It was time all too quickly.

Ianto checked the special carrier once more, the safety belt securing it in the seat of the plane tugged with great force before he agreed their child was safe, then he settled to nervously wait.

Jack knew there were some Bunny pieces in the luggage but also knew it was something that might only be done in their safety of their room, Ianto in full control as he checked his lists and spent the flight talking with the florist, undertaker etc.

They touched down and Ianto checked Quinn was OK, then let Jack lift the sleeping tot from the special carrier, leaving it on board for the flight back and Ianto now carried the little capsule to the car where he clipped everything in as Jack waited, rubbing a tiny back and he revelled in the small life against his shoulder.

"Mind if I have a peek?" Jerry asked softly, having come with the car and Jack hesitated as he saw Ianto's head appear from in the limo, then Ianto nodded and disappeared so Jack folded back the blanket to show his own eyes staring about, Quinn awake. Jerry noted that Ianto was in charge.

"This is our other home" Jack said softly, "This is where your Dada and I grew up, where our Dada grew up too munchkin. Your Grand pa."

Jerry watched those wee gems blink then the perky wee nose wrinkled and he snuffled, rubbing his tiny face into Jack who gushed, "Baby, he's nuzzling again. Awwwwww"

"He's tired" Ianto said as he emerged and held out his arms, "The car will lull him again. Poor wee mite. SO much happening after so long doing nothing at all, yeah? Come on love."

Ianto climbed carefully in and placed the tot in the seat, making happy noises like it was a great thing and Quinn silently glared at him to show it was bloody not!

"Perfect, isn't he" Jack sighed and for a moment Jerry thought he meant the baby, then saw his gaze was fixed on the pert arse of the man kneeling on the seat.

"Cariad, are you date gazing again?"

"So lovely" Jack replied dreamily, "So squeezable."

"And there you are" Ianto sang softly to the baby, "SO smackable. He's such a bad boy."

"Cheeky" Jack laughed as he climbed in then settled against his love, Jerry sitting opposite to watch the way Jack found Ianto's hand and pulled it into his lap to cradle between his own.

Ianto looked at Jerry and blushed softly, looking away as Jack raised the hand to kiss the knuckles. Such a natural thing.

"Oh Cariad, horses!" Ianto gushed, "Look!"

"Yeah, a horse ranch love as well as cattle" Jack laughed, "I told you, I ride."

"I know, I just never thought about it, oh, look how big they are!" Ianto was like a little boy, his eyes wide as he peered out and Jerry watched Jack's face soften as he let Ianto clamber into his lap to look out the other window, "Cattle? Cariad? Cattle over there? Gods, big horns right?"

"Yes baby, gods, my bladder, Yan, shit" Jack was laughing as Ianto jiggled and cooed, pointing eagerly, "Sweetheart."

"Swans" Ianto gasped.

"Yes, we have ducks and geese too" Jack said happily.

"Oh Tiger, so sweet!" Ianto sighed, "Like a movie set. So bright and all the colours are so crisp. Goodness, a tennis court? No frickin' way!"

Jack laughed as he pulled Ianto into his arms, "And a pool too."

"Oh lovely" Ianto settled, "I swim."

"Yes baby" Jack crooned, "You do whatever you want!"

Ianto lay against Jack and sighed happily, "All I want is you Tiger, so we are pretty well set."

"I love you too" Jack whispered so softly Jerry almost didn't hear it but he was glad he did, also seeing Ianto's face glow as he kissed him.

Seems it was real.

She was not going to like that one little bit.

She had already lost.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Gloria stood in all her glory, her fur stole and pearls looking glaringly out of place as she tried to look refined but came off as dowdy.

Jack got out of the limo and looked at her with open annoyance, then spoke softly, "Mother."

"Hello CJ"

Ianto slid out, the baby in his arms and her eyes widened as she saw what was in his grip, sliding around Jack for a better look only to find Ianto was sliding the other way.

"Gloria, the boys are all tired" Jerry said softly, his look warning her to behave, "let's all settle for a bit and then maybe this afternoon we can have afternoon tea and meet the little Harlequin."

"Quinn for short" Ianto said softly, "He looks like a Quinn."

"Quinn" Gloria said softly, "I like Quinn."

"Good" Ianto said haughtily, "Because that's him. Afternoon tea sounds great Jerry. I need to get this wee man in out of the cold wind, he needs a bum change."

Ianto walked towards the Guest House but Jack called out to him, "Hey. Are we both going there or my room?"

"Your mother may not like me in your …room….and I know the Guest House so either you follow me or get left behind boy!" Ianto shot over his shoulder, just enough Bunny to show she was starting to take control as Ianto lagged and Jack shrugged as he turned to the staff carrying their bags in.

"You heard my man, all our things to the Guest House" Jack said as his mother made a noise in her throat.

"Gloria" Jerry said in warning as she stepped back. "The nursery is too far from Jack's room, makes sense to have the open space to themselves."

Jack watched Ianto check the Guest House and then settle on the bed with the baby as the staff rushed to move the baby things from the nursery in.

"thank you" Ianto said softly to each member, "I do so appreciate your efforts, oh look. What a lovely wee crib, thank you for carrying it through."

The woman who was obviously the head housekeeper watched from a corner of the room as Ianto politely treated her staff with respect and then she watched Jack race with the last of the luggage, "Sweetheart, where do you want Quinn's wee outfits?"

"Oh" Ianto looked up from the baby and placed a hand protectively over the sleeping tot as he looked around the room, pointing to a chest of drawers, "Can you move that one over by the crib for me Tiger? Put his wee smalls in there. Then we can lay the outfit on top for the day, yeah? How about you pick one as you go for afternoon tea? He will wake soon judging from the wee smells."

"Awwwwww" Jack gushed, "We got a panty pooper?"

Ianto giggled and looked through his lashes at his beloved, "Now, now. Don't give the boy a complex. You know he's not the only one who has things hidden in his pants sometimes!"

Jack roared with mirth and kissed him before going to move the things and Ianto looked at the silent woman who had watched them with her firm lips pressed together, "Hello there. Are you Mama Francine? Jack said you were his Nanny, my goodness. Were you a teenage nanny or something? I you don't look a day over forty!"

Francine looked at him and saw honesty in his face, a childlike quality and she smiled, "Child, I am fifty five if I am a day! Well, maybe more if you push reality."

"No!" Ianto said happily, "My. Great cheekbones, they do hold a woman well!"

Francine smiled softly as she watched Jack race for another kiss then he started emptying the suitcases.

"You aren't scrunching are you love?" Ianto said softly, "They will wrinkle if you do, Francine do you mind keeping a hand on the munchkin? I have a horror of him falling off the bed, I know he can't even roll yet but the horrors have me fluffled today."

She sat and reached a weathered hand out, watching her dark skinned hand engulf the tiny wee tot who looked like a china doll. Ianto rose to help Jack and scold in such a sweet way that Jack's giggles told her there was no malice in the words as a hand playfully smacked Jack's arse for emphasis and Jack shrieked softly.

"Oh, he's waking" she said as Quinn blinked up at her, the noise waking him. Harkness blues blinked and she was lost.

"See? Tigggy Tigger Tiger strikes again" Ianto sighed theatrically, "Naughty Tiger."

Jack giggled.

"Hey baby" Ianto's voice softened and changed, Francine now mesmerized as a feminine voice issued from the man, "There's my little honey bun, hey. Hello Quinny, what cha doing handsome?"

Quinn's' eyes sought Ianto and settled there, the baby calming as Ianto leaned over him and crooned, "who's a doody bum then? Yeah? Uncle Jack? Yeah?"

Jack giggled as he crawled up the bed, "Don't' listen to Uncle Yan, he's picking on me."

Ianto snorted, "Well, since you are both doody bums Uncle Jack can do the nap-nap."

"awww" Jack wailed, flopping theatrically on the bed and Ianto rose, slapping his arse again.

"Get to it soldier, wipe that arse"

Jack's grin filled the room with warmth as he bent to undo the wee clips and get to the nappy, his face serene as little Quinn looked up at him with equal adoration.

Francine smiled as she watched her boy tend to the wee one.

Of all the Harness Children, he had been her favourite.

Where else do you think he got his love for jazz and the blues?


	28. Chapter 28

28

"But what does one wear to an afternoon tea with yon mother" Ianto said in a posh voice, his hands flapping about as Bunny peeked through again and Jack saw he was more afraid than he was letting on. And exhausted.

"What you are comfortable in love" Jack replied, "A nice suit, or whatever. I am wearing my blue jeans and that nice white pirate top you got me, I love these sleeves."

Jack held it up to show Francine who was happily settled in a rocking chair with the baby and a bottle, watching with interest as the two men interacted like a couple. A real couple.

Then Ianto opened a box and lifted out a wig, fluffing it as he inspected it, "Well, this one travelled OK. Gods, I hate to see how the Dolly one is, did you see that uncouth prick drop it at the airport? I almost screamed."

"Here it is Sweetie" Jack opened it and a wig that was indeed a Dolly Parton wig appeared, Francine now sitting very still, not even rocking as Ianto started to remove Bunny from the light blue suitcases. Gowns, silky outfits and wigs appeared. Makeup cases were slid open and shoes were diligently lines up by a loving Jack, each set by the outfit they were for.

"Oh" Jack sat back, "This is an Audrey Hepburn Pant Suit. Where did you get this?"

Jack gasped, the baby blue suit looking prim and proper on its hanger with the cream blouse underneath.

"Oh, I made that. Was at Ivy's. that's to go with my Librarian Bunny look" Ianto said, moving a wig with a sweet up-do next to it, "I just need some chunky pearls. Can you see it?"

"Awwwww, gorgeous" Jack sighed, "I will get you pearls."

"Don't be silly" Ianto snorted, "It's all pretend love. I don't want your expensive stuff that costs more than my stick on boobs. I have costume shit."

Jack laughed, "No. G'ma Harkness had jewellery no one likes, it's all in the vault. She left it to me for my….well. Hahahhaa. My wife."

Ianto laughed with him and shrugged, "Well, if they are mine Darlink!"

Jack rushed to get them and Ianto turned, then froze as he saw Francine. Shit. He walked over and sat on the bed, grimacing at her.

"Secret" he whispered, holding out his hand so the plain band that sat against his mama's engagement ring could be seen, "Mother doesn't know. We did it for Quinn so we could both legally adopt him properly ya see? He's a Harkness-Jones like his mama and Daddy so we are too. I don't know when Jack will get the strength to tell her, I am leaving it for him. His place. I don't know how to, my mama was killed when I was just small so I don't know what you are supposed to do with one really."

"Here we are love" Jack bounced in with a jewellery box, old and battered, "G'ma's favourite pieces. My baby sister died when I was little more than ten, Rose a toddler and Gray just six himself. A horse kicked her. Dad never really recovered, Rose was his little angel. Gray thought these were ugly like Mama and they tried to sell them but I kicked a fuss. First real thing we fought about when Dad died. They are mine. No they are yours."

"Mica will love playing dress ups with some of these when she comes to visit. Oh!" Ianto held up an ancient string of pearls, his mouth going into a Bunny pout as he held them up and looked coyly at Jack, "These Tiger? With that outfit?"

Jack rushed to put them together and gushed, "Now that is a match!"

Ianto snorted, "I know what you are doing but I don't think your mother had recovered from meeting Bunny at the penthouse, maybe here is a bit too rude. Let's get through Rhia's funeral tomorrow first, yeah? I'll tell you what, I will wear the nice pale blue shirt the same as your white one, black pants and the nice boots you got me. OK?"

Jack huffed and then smiled as he pulled out a pair with four inch heels, waving them at Ianto, "Come on. Those leather pants with your arse? These will mean I can rest my cup on your butt."

"Stop it!" Ianto scolded, "No leather, no lace. No pearls. Gods, you are so overdue for a nap young man."

Jack's delight was all Francine needed as she rocked slowly, looking at the drag wardrobe with growing interest. Her Dewayne would be so jealous of those wigs, his were so second class. But her boy did the best he could. As if hearing Jack swung to face her.

"Mama Frannie?" He asked, "Is Dewayne still working in the stables?"

"You know I was just thinking of him" she laughed, "Thinking his wigs look like road kill next to these, he is going to be so jealous when he sees upmarket style."

"Your son is a queen?" Ianto asked with interest.

"Only at the weekends sugar" she answered softly and Ianto smiled.

"Oh no Mama Frannie" he corrected "In this house, every day can be a tiara day!"

Francine watched Ianto's stance change as he swung his arm and clicked his fingers, so feminine and suddenly womanly.

Oh my god.

The old woman was gonna die.

.

.

.

.

Those of you wondering about Mimi and Davy, don't worry. They have not been forgotten. There is to be the big lavish 'Bunny' wedding yet. Their father will let them come for it.


	29. Chapter 29

29

They entered the front parlour where Rhiannon was laid out, her white coffin looking sweet with the purple and pink hydrangeas around it, the photos of her and Gray behind on the sideboard and even music playing quietly.

Ianto felt a moment of light headedness and leaned against Jack who crooned, sliding his arms around Ianto as he looked down at the baby asleep in Ianto's arms.

They sat as Ianto looked at the lovely candelabra, the soft lighting and the effort Jack's mother had gone into, he felt it was time for them to try and do better as a family, if only for Quinn. That in mind he rose, nodding that he was OK and they moved to the drawing room.

Gloria looked up from her book and made a small noise as she saw the sleeping baby, bundled in a crocheted shawl. Ianto hesitated for a moment, then crossed the room and leant to place the baby in her arms, "This is Quinn. Harlequin Harkness-Jones. Quinnie, this is Grandmamma."

Ianto retreated and let the woman have a moment, her little grandchild limp as a rag doll as he slept unaware that he had just passed some border into no man's land. Ianto sat and Jack hesitantly did as well, his eyes on the baby.

"Serve" Jerry said to the nervously waiting staff and refreshments appeared with Ianto again politely thanking them much to their delight. Jerry felt the severity of his one worded order and thanked them as well, their faces bland until they had left the room and then they all looked at each other with silent wonder. What the hell?

Quinn started to stir, his little mouth moving as he woke and those Harkness Blues looked up at the woman who was on the verge of weeping as she saw her little boy in those eyes.

"Gray" she whispered, softly. "My lord. You look just like my dear husband too. Well, his daddy had those eyes too. Harkness men are so handsome and stern when those eyes go dark."

Ianto smiled as he reached for a cup, raising it to his lips and he sighed as he tasted his favourite tea. Jack had called ahead for some things, had he? So thoughtful.

"So." Jerry addressed Ianto, the one who wore the pants clearly, "Family are travelling, some already here but doing their usual skulk in the shadows thing. This evening at tea you will meet some of the extended family and such, please don't try to remember names. They don't all make sense. Tomorrow the funeral is all as you requested, the grave already prepared. Gray and Rhiannon shall lay together. Side by side. There is to be one stone, still to be agreed by all of you? It would be nice if it included 'beloved mother and father of Harlequin' or something to that effect."

"Yes, that sounds lovely." Ianto nodded, "But perhaps they each have a side and the joined bottom of the stone? Gloria will my want beloved son on there as I want beloved sister. They were their own selves as well. Separate at the two and then the bottom to be a lovely verse or something that joins them together. I will need to think about it, Gloria also to consider Gray's side and we will agree together."

Gloria looked at her son who was nodding silently, then to Ianto who had now crossed his legs and rested his hands on the top knee, his left hand on top as was obviously a habit.

She looked at the rings.

"Also, while we are talking such crass things, maybe Jack and I should choose out spot too, I want to be near my sister and obviously we will want to be together. Right Cariad?" Ianto turned to him as Jack nodded, "So. Let's get through tomorrow when I shall not be as brave as I am pretending to be right now, then when I am back in my right mind…or slightly less mad shall we say, we can all think about it."

Jack nodded, his hand now covering that hand and the glint of his ring was also obvious to the woman holding the baby.

"You are married" she blurted, "You have matching rings."

Ianto froze but Jack was ready, turning to face her, "Yes. Quinn needs parents, we are both responsible for him and we love each other. We do. No pretence, no agenda. I have fallen in love with Ianto and he has accepted me into his heart, gods knows why. We are legally married, Quinn was born of parents who were married and loved each other, and he will be raised by the same."

"But…both men" she said softly.

"Most of the time" Ianto muttered, his eyes narrowing as hers widened, the penthouse images returning and she looked at the wee button nose on her grandchild, then at Ianto. "Mother Harkness. I am hoping we can create some form of family unit. I would like you to be part of that but there are rules. I am a stickler for rules."

Somehow, she knew they were not bendable ones either.


	30. Chapter 30

30

They had begged off the evening meal and Ianto had hidden until it was time to get ready for the main event the next day. Francine had kindly brought them a tray for supper, seeing Ianto asleep had made her heart melt, Jack covering his love's bare shoulder where the scaring had been glaringly obvious.

The service was tasteful.

Ianto stood in the same suit he had worn to Gray's service, this time though he stood at the front and he walked calmly to the lectern to face the crowd.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Ianto Harkness-Jones." Ianto looked around at the suddenly silent room, "My husband, Jack over there is the brother of Gray Harkness. The man who won my sister's heart and who made her so very happy. As you can see, the photos on the screen behind me shows that happiness and joy in one another. They would have been superb parents to their son, they are gone too soon. Jack and I will raise their son to know he came from love. That love grew within us as well. Jack and I are committed to our nephew, now our son. Mother Harkness has put on a great show today and my sister would have been proud to stand here as her daughter. She now lies here waiting to join her husband. Now if you will excuse me, I want to join mine. Mother?"

Ianto gracefully walked to Jack and slid into the pew, his heart pounding as he leaned against him and looked down at Quinn, finding comfort in the wee face.

Gloria stood and walked to face the room, shocked and pleased that she had been given the floor.

"Gray was full of life, promise and his father's stupidity" she said with a sigh, "Thankfully he also inherited his eye for a fine woman. Rhiannon made him happy. She gave him a son, the most generous thing a woman can do. I know, I gave his father two. CJ is all I have left, his lovely young husband and he will raise my grandchild to know tolerance, love and acceptance. Hopefully, in the process, I can learn that too."

She turned to look at Ianto how was now holding the baby, his face gentle as he looked down on Quinn, "Ianto. Welcome to the family dear. Sorry ahead of time for all the things that may happen to upset you, I am still learning and to be fair, I only had these heathens to learn from."

Ianto smiled softly and then he nodded to the reverend who began the music and they carried Rhiannon from the house, Jack and Ianto side by side at her head as Gloria carried the little boy in his sweet white jumpsuit, complete with bunny ears.

Ianto watched Rhiannon glide slowly down to rest and then looked away, taking in the warmth of the day, the breeze, the grass moving with the breeze, the horses running in the field nearby, their hooves thudding in the grass moving with the breeze. The connections. All connected. All just a gentle breeze, right?

Rhia would have loved it here.

Ianto closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sun, letting it all fade into the background and when arms slid around him from behind there was no fear, Jack's smell and warmth always welcome.

"OK sweetie?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "So damned tired, I could sleep for a week."

"Come on, let's go home, we will say it was all too much for Quinn and you can hide with him in bed" Jack whispered, "You know they all want to talk about us anyway."

Ianto snorted and turned to face Jack, kissing him with as much greed as affection and Jack held him tightly, rocking them both until Ianto straightened his back to show he was OK. They walked back the balmy afternoon making the walk pleasant enough and Ianto knew he would make this walk many times in the future to visit his sister, one day bringing a little boy to place flowers as well.

Gloria did not fuss when Ianto reached for the little tot, her smile of thanks for being allowed to have him as long as she did pleasing to Ianto who hoped they could all try and get along. He did want to think of this as a home for Quinn at times.

After all.

They owned it now.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Ianto spent the next four hours hiding, pleased when the car park started thinning out so he ventured out leaving Jack snoring in the bed and the wee rabbitty bum snoring in his crib.

He walked to the kitchen where the food was still spilling over the surfaces and he sat with a platter of seafood, plucking at the shrimp.

"Hello honey" Francine said as she noticed him, "Want a milkshake with that?"

"Yes please" Ianto said softly as he discarded the cocktail and reached for the mini pies, humming as he found a nice curry one. Francine placed a drink down and Ianto chewed as he watched a pretty young black man move around the kitchen dancing to the music playing on the radio.

"That your boy?" Ianto asked softly and she smiled as she nodded.

"Dee, honey this is CJ's husband Ianto" she said calmly even as her son swung with shock to stare at the thin pale man with his mother.

"Hello" Ianto said softly, "I understand we share a madness that is also known as Drag?"

"Huh?"

"Honey, I am a Drag Queen" Ianto laughed softly, "Jack has married a two for one deal."

"Shit"

Ianto laughed, the tension in his chest finally easing as he saw the lovely young man blush, his hopeful expression as he moved closer sweet as well.

"I'll tell you what" Ianto said happily, "My girlfriend was black. She let me do her makeup sometimes, also some of my queen family are black and I have seen their work when we shared dressing rooms. I know what I have that will suit you so we can have a look tomorrow. What say tonight you and I put on our best frocks and you take me to where I can sing. I do sing, no lip sinking for this queen."

"Oh my god!" Dee gasped "You have your things with you?"

"Oh gods, I never travel without Bunny, darling, Gotta have a little Rabbid in your life!" Ianto laughed, his voice changing to her soft tones.

"Oh my god" Dee sat heavily, his eyes wide as he stared, "You're Bunny Rabbid. Oh god, oh god Bunny Rabbid here in my kitchen. Oh my god!"

Gloria and Jerry had entered to discuss the remainder of the food and Ianto took a punt, turning to Gloria.

"Mother" he said calmly, "We have so much left over. Whatever the staff do not want to take home to their families might be nice to go to a homeless shelter? After all, I understand the Harkness Family is thought highly of in these parts."

Gloria preened as she agreed, making the staff gape at the food they were preparing to bin. They were allowed the spoils? Really? She never let them have some.

"Well, I am taking my Gumbo!" Dee said happily, "My man loves it so."

Ianto smiled softly, turning to Gloria once more, "I know I have been far too cloistered, hiding away like a scared wee rabbit. Dee here has offered to come out with me and Jack, show us the sights this evening. I know Mama Frannie would be more that fine with Quinn but I was wondering if you would prefer a wee crib in the parlour this evening? Jack says you sometimes listen to music in the evening, Jack and I are both from musical families. I think Quinn might enjoy that too. I will feed him before we go and he might sleep the entire time but he is also getting more active each day in the evenings and it is his time to look about as his brain develops. His midnight feed will be well after we have returned so he will either sleep or coo. He is a happy wee man."

Gloria was shocked to silence at first, then she started to gush with delight as she realised she was being offered the baby, her hands fluttering as she considered what music he might like.

"Oh, Jack's show tunes, also he seems to like Glenn Miller, war tunes and such" Ianto shrugged, "Jack played the piano earlier today and his wee eyes bugged out but he didn't cry so he might like classical too."

"Oh, Nate King Cole?" she said with glee and Ianto smiled.

"Now you are thinking" he assured her, "Brain food!"

"Well" Ianto rose and straightened his clothing "I am taking a plate of these yummy wee pies up to my fella, he loves pies. Then I shall have a lovely hot bath, such a nice bathroom in the guest house."

"I designed that" Gloria said proudly, "I had hoped Grey would stay there when he visited with his bride."

"Well, I can tell you now the gold bath and vanity unit against the pale pink marble would have had Rhiannon screaming with delight, she loved pink" Ianto assured her, "Now it is lovely for me now. Maybe in time I will feel more comfortable moving into the main house here but I am so very secretive. I only had Rhia. My Mama died when I was small and growing up in the system and on the streets made me quite feral. I don't do people so well. Dee, I will see you later dear."

Ianto walked calmly from the room, his heart pounding as he tried to remain calm. It had taken so much to speak to her, to offer the time with Quinn and he knew that although they had only just got him he had to learn to share.

A little.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Dee arrived at the guest house with a nervous knock at the door, Jack opening it with surprise that turned to glee as he ushered his old friend in, a wolf whistle for luck. Dee told Jack that his fella was working the late shift at the mill or he would have come, maybe next time.

"Wow, do you have a name too?" Jack asked and Dee nodded.

"I call myself Raven Desire" she gushed, "Dee-Dee for short."

"Lovely" Jack smiled, "I still wonder what I might call myself but keep getting dirty minded."

"We'll get you into a frock yet" a voice purred and Dee-Dee turned to see Bunny Rabbid entering from the bathroom, "Tiger, can you do the clasp for me? This lovely wee necklace seems to be made from melted down Christine or something."

Jack laughed as he accepted the piece of paste jewellery and deftly placed it on his love's neck, a kiss before stepping back and Dee-Dee found herself seated as she got 'tweaked' with soft words and advice.

She didn't recognise herself, she looked so damned pretty her own sister would be jealous.

Jack crowed about having two fine ladies for the evening as he led them to the car and drove with care, knowing hair must remain in place.

The place was pumping as people cheered for the local sports team who had returned triumphant with a trophy pride of place on the bar.

They all saw Jack straight away and yells of "CJ" and "Captain" echoed as large men rushed to slap Jack on the back or butt and all talk animatedly. Then one of the men turned and saw the two women at the juke box and he let out a wolf whistle that silenced the baseball team.

"Christ almighty, what the hell did we do to deserve this level of beauty!" he spluttered, "Get a load of these two angels. God, it's like royalty in our wee bar."

Bunny swung on a cowboy booted heel and popped a hip as she looked down that cute button nose and Jack leaned back against the bar with a grin as she sashayed towards the team, some of them groaning as those fine long legs pumped under the short mini dress that was so tight she had to be helped from the car and would have to perch on the edge of the bar stool for the rest of the night.

"Well now" she purred, "What fine specimens. And you all smell like Spartans just back from vanquishing thyn enemies."

The men cheered happily and Jack made a small noise, Bunny turning to walk to him and letting the men all see that arse move. No padding, all Bunny, all day long.

"Yes dear?"

Jack pouted and she kissed him, her hands splayed on his chest as he groaned. Then the music started and she began to dance, Black Velvet pounding out as she gyrated and lip synced, her hands rubbing against her hips as she sang just for her king. Gods, he felt like one.

Then Dee-Dee called out that there was Karaoke and it would be lovely to hear Bunny sing, knowing she could, so Bunny made excited noises as she searched and found what she wanted, walking to the stage and standing, her face serene.

'Sweet Dreams' by the Eurhythmics had them mesmerised, Dee-Dee keying up her own personal Bunny Rabbid favourite that she had seen Bunny do on YouTube, 'Boots are made for Walking' made the entire place erupt as she danced, the cowboy boots stomping.

Then someone else had a go and she rushed for a drink, panting as she leaned into Jack.

"Jesus Christ CJ, where the hell did you find her?" one of the baseball players demanded, his eyes wide as Ianto downed the entire glass of beer like a trooper and slammed it down with a burp.

"This is my Husband" Jack called over the music, "He's a Drag Queen. Honey, this is Mitch. Mitch, this is Bunny Rabbid, Ianto Harkness-Jones when out of wig."

"Lovely to meet you darlink" she purred, her eyes wide and full of playfulness, "My goodness. Look at those guns, you are so strong!"

Several men posed, still looking at the two angels wafting about.

"And who is this?" one of the men had hooked Dee-Dee who yelped and tried to get away, Bunny immediately rising to loom over him in her high heeled boots.

"Son, you better drop my sister before I drop you!" Ianto said clearly, the place pausing as he eyeballed the man and Dee-Dee was promptly released to scuttle behind her new friend with glee.

"Shit" the man behind the bar had been watching, "Ain't you a rattle snake."

"Actually I'm just a wee Welsh Rabbit" Bunny was back, her eyelashes fluttering, "But mess with me or mine and I am the dragon."

"You know what?" he leaned back and folded his arms, "I think you are a breath of fresh air. No wonder Captain here was quick to bring you to show off."

"Oh baby, I don't need anyone to show me off" she purred as she straightened and let her breasts point, "I can show off anywhere, anytime."

"Really" he laughed, "You sing anything else?"

Bunny swished around the men and took the stage, this time hooking a guitar up to play and sang 'Iko-Iko' on acoustic as the place erupted once more, everyone singing along and some body slamming took place.

"Oi, sweetheart" the Barman called over the chaos, "You wanna job?"


	33. Chapter 33

33

They dropped Dee-Dee home, her man waiting on the stoop with a bowl of Gumbo, his mouth dropping as he saw her climb from the car and wave.

Jack knew by her shriek as they drove off she was already over his shoulder about to get a seeing to.

They got back to the house and Bunny had enough alcohol on board to trip up the steps into the house and head straight for the Parlour, Jack hoping like hell his mother was in a good mood because either a wee rabbit or a huge dragon would emerge in a heartbeat.

"Hello Mother" Bunny said as she entered the room and Jerry jumped in the chair he had fallen asleep in, Gloria looking up from the sleeping baby in her arms with a smile, "Ahhhhh, is the wee Baban OK?"

"Baban?" Gloria asked, her eyes drinking in the pretty woman that resembled Dolly Parton.

"Welsh for baby" Bunny smiled as she collapsed into a chair, then cursed softly, "Sorry Cariad. I flopped before remembering the bloody dress. You will have to lift me when it's time to go."

"I'll save you from the nasty chair love" Jack said grandly, puffing his chest out as he stood in hero pose and Bunny laughed as she flapped at him.

"Ya Twypsn" she giggled, "You're drunk! Gods, I love you."

"I love you too baby" Jack's face softened as he knelt and placed a hand on her knee, "I love you to the moon and back, all the space in between."

"Oh" Bunny pouted, "That's all?"

Jack gasped with fake horror as she pretended to consider then she shrugged, "Well, I suppose I will have to make do with this loveless marriage!"

Jack growled as he buried his face in her stomach and she laughed, hugging him gleefully as she hummed.

"Right missus" Jack said happily, "Let's release you from your self-imposed dungeon formerly known as a chair."

"A chair?" Bunny snorted, "Gods, it's quicksand!"

Giggling as they struggled and finally she was up, straightening her clothing and then turning to Gloria, "Mother, would you care to carry the young prince? These heels are not conducive to carrying a bub, I would never forgive myself if I stumble on a doorjamb."

Gloria followed them with the sleeping baby, pacing him in his little crib as Jack wrestled the boots off Bunny who was sitting on the bed giggling at him. Jack flew into the wall and laughed as he sat on the floor, waving the boot triumphantly.

Bunny removed her wig carefully, looking down at Jack with a sigh, "Good thing I am still reasonably sober, ya nutta. Come on, beddy byes for my Tiggy Tiger."

Jack crawled to the bed, the boot still in his hand and Ianto coaxed it from him as he rolled him into the bedding, "Darling. My lovely Cariad, hush now."

Gloria watched as Ianto stroked Jack's cheek, crooning as he fell asleep then Ianto moved to the dresser and started wiping off the makeup.

"Thank you for minding the Baban" Ianto said as he turned to look at Gloria, now definitely a man, "I hope we can do that more often. It's good for me and Jack, our relationship is still so new. Also, Quinn needs to bond more to his family members, not just me and Jack. You will be someone important in his life…and Jerry I take it?"

Gloria shrugged, then smiled softly. "Yes. He was a good friend of my husband and after his death he was instrumental in the running of this place. It was several years before I even realised he was part of the furniture. He is a good man."

"Yes" Ianto agreed as he slid from the dress and Gloria saw the scaring as he also removed the upper body suit, "He has a good vibe to him. Also I notice the way he looks at you. He is honest, whether you like it or not. He is not afraid to speak his mind, something a strong woman needs."

"Yes" she smiled as Ianto slipped into a night shirt, finally slipping out of his pants and going over to check the baby, his face one of total devotion, "Us strong willed cows do need strong men."

Ianto smiled at her as he walked to the bed and as he sat he looked back at her, "I don't ride. Never learnt but Jack said there is a pool? I do love swimming, good for the legs. Perhaps after my morning swim you and I might have breakfast? This man of mine will be asleep until at least ten, not an early riser this one."

"No, like his father" Gloria laughed as she rose to leave and she closed the door to the sound of Jack humming as Ianto pulled him into a hug.

She walked back to the parlour and settled to look over at Jerry, her smile forming as she realised something that had never occurred to her before.

She had been looking at this all wrong.

She had been fighting with a young man over a baby.

She should have been welcoming a vibrant new daughter.

She did miss having one of those.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Ianto was swimming. Each stroke cutting the water with the precision of an athlete and Jerry stood watching with interest as the scared shoulder rose out of the water and slammed down again. It was interesting to see the poise and control.

Ianto finished the lap and stood, the water cascading off as he rose gracefully up the steps of the shallow end, the swimming trunks clinging as he stalked towards Jerry and the man who was standing next to him with an open mouth.

"Hello Jerry" Ianto said politely, "Are you staying for lunch? I hope so, Gloria is hogging my child and you are a lovely distraction for her."

Jerry smiled as he handed over a towel, "I am staying for lunch, thank you. This is Mathew, Jack's cousin."

"Hello Mathew" Ianto smiled politely at him, "Are you hungry too? Jack is riding, will be back any minute."

"Er, thank you?" Mathew said with confusion and Ianto realised he didn't know who he was.

"Sorry, this is awkward" Ianto laughed as he pulled on a robe, offering his hand, "Hi there. Ianto Harkness-Jones. I am Jack's husband."

"Ah" Mathew grinned as it all made sense and he accepted the hand with relief, "I wondered what the hell was happening there for a moment. Wow. Jack huh? I thought Gray had married."

Ianto blinked, turning to look at Jerry who blanched, "Er, Mat has been off the grid in Hawaii for a while and comes and goes like the wind. Once, maybe twice a year he hits civilisation and then goes back to his little island."

"I hate people" Mathew said happily, "All full of shit and problems."

"Right. Well Gray married Rhiannon, she was pregnant and they had a terrible car accident and Gray was killed, she was left brain dead but kept alive until the baby was able to be born and now she is dead as well" Ianto said blandly, "They are buried together at the cemetery."

Mathew blinked.

"Ianto here is the brother of Rhiannon" Jerry explained, "He and Jack are raising the baby together as they have discovered that they are compatible."

"Like is like" Ianto shrugged, "I guess the same spark between Gray and Rhiannon happened between us as well."

"And the child?"

"Quinn" Ianto smiled, motioning, "If you go to the parlour you will find him with his….Gammy as she is calling herself these days."

Mathew started to snigger, his eyes dancing as he turned to Jerry and mouthed 'Gammy' and Jerry smiled softly as he nodded.

"Aunt Glo" Mathew said as he entered the parlour and looked at the tiny baby on her shoulder, her face lighting up as she rose and he was surprised to find it was Ianto she was watching enter, not him.

"Awwww, someone a burpy bum?" Ianto crooned as he rushed over and plucked the baby form her, her hands hesitating on Ianto's as she adjusted the blanket covering the baby. "Thank you mother."

She bustled back to her chair with obvious delight as Ianto chose the one next to her that had been Sergeant's and Mathew was gaping again. No one sat in his chair. Ever.

Ianto started to sing softly to the baby as he patted the tiny back and then Gloria let out a coo of delight, "Oh, there we are. What a big strong burp from my little star!"

"Ahhhhhhhh, yeah" Ianto laid the baby on his thighs and Mathew looked down, seeing the Harkness eyes that insured this child would be as much womaniser as he wanted to be, or a man eater I suppose.

Ianto was grinning as he rubbed a wee belly, "Oh is a tum tum fullies, is it stinky? Yeah? Did you drink it all for Gammy? Did you young man?"

Quinn snuffled and waved his little hands, Ianto laughing, "You cheeky thing, just like Jack. I bet you are being cheeky right now. Yeah? Look at you, cheeky monkey to be sure. Yeah."

Gloria was on the edge of her chair and their heads were almost touching as Ianto looked at her, his eyes sparkling, "Have you been teaching him bad things Gammy? Come on, I know you two are as thick as thieves!"

She giggled as she pushed gently as him, "Go on. Oh, he's smiling."

"Still a wee bit windy" Ianto crooned softly, "You are a bad one."

"Sugar? Where are you love?" Jack was calling and Ianto looked up, his face lighting up as he answered.

"In the Parlour Tiger, we have a stinky monkey with gas!"

"GAS" Jack screamed theatrically rushing in and making noises as the little baby's eyes immediately swivelled to him and Jack scooped him up, "There's my wee man. Awwwww, I bet that naughty man of mine has been puffing on your belly and blowing you up again? Yeah? My poor wee man. And I bet Gammy is slipping you the whiskey again."

Stop it you terrible boy!" Gloria laughed, "I would do no such thing!"

"Don't worry mother" Ianto said as he patted her knee, "You can slip me some anytime. I promise I would burp!"

Mathew slid into a chair as he watched the family interact and then looked at Jerry who was now leaning forward to accept the baby with open delight.

"Here we go" Jack crooned as he placed the baby into the welcoming arms, "Here's Poppa."

Mathew blinked.

Had he stepped through the wrong door into some alternate universe or something?

It almost felt like a family home.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Dinner was served.

Ianto slid into a chair next to Jack who sat at the head of the table, Gloria happily sitting beside Ianto as the baby slept in a wee crib on wheels that was snuggled in between their chairs, both of them crooning every now and then as they checked the comatose child.

"So Matt" Jack said happily, "You gonna stay a while or do the snatch and run? I have a few things around here I could do a hand with. The horse sales are coming up and you know I will just piss them all off and wind up thumping someone at the yards for being too rough with the horses. Jerry might like a Harness beside him for a change."

Mathew laughed as he leaned back and he watched Ianto reach out and pat Jack's arm, Jack looking at him and nodding like he had said something.

"Oh yeah" Jack said happily "You have to stay for our wedding. Ianto and I got married before the munchkin was born so he was not born without married parentals. We still want a big bash, right dear?"

"Yes, mother and I are planning a large marquee out in the southern field. Hopefully my niece and nephew will be able to fly over, depends on tha bastard Johnny." Ianto growled then gasped and said happily, "Awwwww, look. Someone's farting!"

Gloria gushed as she and Ianto watched the baby grunt in his sleep, tiny pops coming from the bindle as he released the wind that had been troubling him.

"You can get special teats for babies that are colicky" Ianto said softly, "We might have to look into that mother. Poor wee man, I hate to think of him in pain."

"Oh yes dear" she nodded happily, looking at Ianto with glee as she was consulted and felt like he was listening to her advice, "We should take him to the clinic for a weigh and general check. We can ask then."

"Yes" Ianto smiled as he looked back at her, then straightened and patted Jack's arm, "Tiger, I need a car. I hate the truck. So big and farty. I want a real car."

"Go choose one from the motor pool love" Jack shrugged, "Dad used to collect them, I bought a few too. I see you in a big BMW."

Ianto nodded, turning to Gloria, "You can have a driving lesson too. You really need to drive mother. What if there is an emergency when Jack and I are not here, you need to get Quinine to a doctor or something? No, you and I are going to have a wee drive about the ranch."

"Oh" Gloria's eyes bugged, "I never thought about that. There was always staff here when the boys were small and when Rose….well. Goodness."

Ianto's face softened, "I'm sorry for making you think of that. I can't begin to understand how horrible that day must have been. No pictures of her about the place."

"Sergeant was no upset, he never could let it go" she sighed, "Blamed himself so much."

"Well, this is your home" Ianto said strongly, "Well. Our home. I think there needs to be some photos of her as well, Quinn needs to see how beautiful the women in this family are, not just his Gammy."

She preened as she nodded her agreement, "Of course. You are right love."

The food was wonderful and Mathew could not believe how happy and polite the staff suddenly were, Ianto keeping the mood upbeat as he pestered Gloria into telling a story about when she and Sergeant were 'stepping out' and he got his horse bogged.

"And then…" she stopped speaking as another giggle fit occurred, Ianto's hands clasped as he nodded for her to get her breath back, "…then….he said, 'Stand back darling I got this' and he fell forward face first into the horse's arse!"

Ianto roared with glee as Gloria clutched at his hands and Jack laughed as he shook his head, "All these years. He never said a bloody word. When I came back on Badger covered in mud and told him about that mud hole he looked at me like I was a bloody fool. All this time. He got stuck there too. The old shit!"

Mayhew found himself laughing as well, Ianto's glee infectious as he asked Jack to recreate the crime scene and Jack swiped at him with a flower from the centrepiece.

"Oh CJ!" Gloria scolded, "Look what you did to my arrangement!"

"That's my man" Ianto laughed, "Stuffing up other people's arrangements for years."

Then a snuffle had the room quiet as Ianto crooned, his hands going in to pull up a blearily blinking sweetling and he cuddled him, talking softly in a strange language that had Mathew canting his head.

"Welsh" Jack whispered, guessing his cousin's interest, "Sexy, huh?"

"If I hadn't seen this for myself I would not have believed it" Mathew replied, "This house has come to life."

"That's my man" Jack sighed softly, "warming hearts for years."

Mathew looked back at the thin man who was now carefully handing the baby to Gloria amid giggles.

Warmth was definitely here.

.

.

.

.

Sorry guys, just a few posts today, a snowstorm has cut my town off from the outsie world and we are on a wee alert.


	36. Chapter 36

36

After Mathew and Jack took a ride around the ranch they had all enjoyed an evening meal with Ianto claiming an Austin Martin with glee, Jack claiming not to even know his father had purchased one. Mathew was still in shock. The banter light and carefree, his aunt once again smiling and laughing in a way he had never seen. It was slightly surreal.

Mathew had unpacked and settled, surprised to find he had been given the room that had been Gray's and he headed down to the kitchen for a late snack only to find it quiet.

"Hello there sugar" a southern voice drawled and he turned to see a blonde bombshell sashaying across the tiles in little white fur covered heels. A deep blue nightgown with matching silk robe had matching faux fur and it all looked like she was ready for a photo shoot. A decadent, naughty one.

"Ah, hi" he said softly, "I was looking for a snack, thought Dewayne might still be here."

"Ah, it's his husband's night off" Bunny smiled, "I told him to skedaddle early and jump him some Texan. Lord, have you seen the size of that man? Must be like wrestling a rhino!"

Mathew laughed as Dee-Dee's man was build like a Mac truck.

"Sandwich?" Bunny offered and another voice answered, startling Mathew who swung to look at Jack.

"Please darling."

Mathew watched with a morbid fascination as the dainty lady made them each some food and placed the plates down, leaning in for a kiss from Jack before starting to sterilize some baby bottles. She was the nanny?

"Oh, you are all still up?" Gloria bustled in, "We have all been thinking of that left over lamb I see. Jerrykins is hungry too."

"Here, I made extras Mother" Bunny pushed the plate at her, "You take Jerry that, snag that champagne there too, why not. Nice to have family about. Celebrate. I will make my Tiger and his wee playmate some more."

"Thank you darling" Gloria smiled as she reached out and gently rubbed Bunny's back "Are you going back out to the Guest House soon? Don't catch a chill sweetheart."

"Frannie is on baby duty, basically kicked us out." Bunny gushed "She is so smitten, can't say I blame her. He is so perfect."

"I have been meaning to ask" Gloria said nervously, "Uncle. I don't know it that is right. I mean. Quinn will always know who his mother and father were, I see that now but…I don't think it is proper to be calling yourselves uncles, not now he is legally your son. Right? I mean, he will love you as his parents, you should be labelled as such."

Bunny swung to look at her and it finally dawned as Mathew looked at the wee button nose that this was the thin proper man he had met swimming and been dinning with, the silk nightgown not hiding the scars on her shoulder.

"Well, Jack and I have not discussed that Mother Dear" Bunny sighed, "But I suppose you are right. I would not fit Daddy though, not me. Jack would. He will do the masculine farting contests a such, he is already practicing."

"Oi!"

"I mean the baby, silly goose!"

Jack laughed happily, leaning back, "Mum is right. Uncle Jack sounds wrong. He is ours. Our boy. I would like to be Daddy. Papa Gray will always be his Papa. But, yeah. I would like that."

"Well, it is customary in our family for the father to be Da or Taddy." Bunny frowned, "Da was not a good man. I don't want that. Maybe Tadda?"

"I like that" Jack said happily, "Like Mamma. Tadda."

"You think?" she smiled softly and Mathew watched her eyes sparkle, blue showing as the blue silk of her nightgown pulled the calm from the twin storms.

"Well, I am going up to my fella" Gloria said and Mathew felt his mouth drop as he watched her hook the bottle of champagne and two flutes, adding them to her tray. Her and Jerry? Holy shit!

"Are you Ok to carry that up those stairs? Tiger help your mama darling" Bunny demanded and Jack rushed to help, grinning as she swiped at his butt.

"You heard the woman of the house, get that upstairs for me" Gloria giggled, walking out with Jack who was laughing happily.

Mathew looked back at Bunny who was now calmly cutting another sandwich and popping the corner of a slice into her mouth.

"Now, my name is Bunny Rabbid" she said after she had swallowed, "I am also Ianto Harkness-Jones. Jack met Ianto first, then Bunny. Loves the bones of us. A two for one kinda deal. Sometimes it feels like I am sharing him and then remember it's still me. Sometimes he calls me Bunny, sometimes Ianto or Yan. Sometimes he just calls me sugar or sweetie. He is my Tiger. I have been a Drag Queen for about…eight…nine years. I am big in the UK, was surprised to find myself recognised here but I have been on some YouTube things and such. Also, my image is on some t-shirts and that kind of thing, I am big in the Drag Community. Jack and I love each other. This is not a ploy or an act for Quinn. That man is the love of my life."

"Well, I don't care if you call yourself Hannibal Lector. The fact my aunt is happy, Jack is happy…all I need to know" Mathew said with surprise as he realised he meant it, "Welcome to the family Bunny."

She nodded regally and went back to eating, her bites petite like at the dinner table earlier.

Mathew decided he might stay a while after all.

This place had needed a breath of fresh air.


	37. Chapter 37

37

It was another Karaoke night and Bunny now felt confident leaving Quinn with his Grandmother, her eagerness no longer a threat as she showed her acceptance of the one person who had tamed her wayward son.

Bunny has risen from her stool to help the bar staff, currently clearing tables like the expert bartender Ianto had been in his youth, polite and pleasant on the eye. She turned from the latest tray load to find someone in her seat, leaning back to emphasise her bust as she took a sip of Bunny's beer.

Damn.

Bunny bounced over and watched the bitch put her bright red lipstick over Bunny's candy pink then look at her like she didn't know what she had done.

OK.

Bunny smiled sweetly and reached out, picking up Jack's schooner and downing it in two massive swallows, then placing it back where the Bar Owner quickly refilled it, eager to see the fireworks about to go off.

"Hello, I would like a bowl of peanuts while you are serving" she simpered at Bunny who canted her head and smiled back.

"I have nuts, but you can't have them honey" Bunny quipped and the Bar staff sniggered softy as the hapless woman laughed and dug herself a little deeper.

"Look, just run and get me another beer then" she demanded, "CJ will be back from his game of pool and we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh. Friends are you?" Bunny' eyebrow rose.

"Friends? Oh dear lord. Jack and I were childhood sweethearts, we were gonna marry and all sorts" she laughed "Then he came out and said he was gay, I had been a cover for him. God, his desire to hurt his parents was so strong he couldn't help it. Made a right mess of things. He's actually Bi. He likes women too. I should know."

Bunny knew what was coming but she was ready for it, after all we all have history right?

"I was his first" she said to Bunny with a playful pat of her knee, "I popped his cherry."

For some reason this was hilarious. Bunny didn't know why but looking at this huge breasted woman with her big hair and overly done makeup all Bunny could see was a poorly made Drag Queen Wanna Be and ya know what? It made sense if he was bi-curious to have chosen someone so VERY woman to try.

Bunny started to giggle, it turned to laughter and she and the woman sat laughing happily.

"Gwen!"

Gwen swung to look at her childhood sweetheart, her face lighting up as she thrust her boobs in his direction and smiled so that the gap in her teeth disappeared right up onto the gum line.

"CJ! Come give us a kiss!" she crowed.

"Yes, come give us a kiss" Bunny spluttered, her mirth catching as Jack grinned at her, seeing that she was slightly tipsy and for some reason finding Gwen amusing.

"Sorry Gwen, I'm married now" Jack said happily, "I only kiss one person and that is who wears my ring and holds my heart."

Gwen pouted theatrically and said "He'll never know. Come on."

Bunny shrieked with mirth now, several others listening laughing softly as well and Jack shook his head as he stepped into Bunny's space and leaned forward, their kiss gentle and loving.

"Have you sung yet sweetie?" Jack asked and Bunny wiped her tears.

"About to Tiger, you take my seat and keep it warm" she giggled, "Gwen is a funny girl, sit and talk with her while I go fix myself up and I will sing for you, lover."

"Yay" Jack said softly as his hands slid around her waist and lifted her, another kiss before setting her down and he sat, lifting the beer and looking at the lipstick mark before placing his mouth over the mark with a look of adoration.

"Lovely to meet you Gwen" Bunny said with a little curtsy, "Always nice to meet the people that helped my Cariad become the loving man he is. Gotta dash, it's my number next."

Gwen sat with her mouth open as Jack cheered and clapped, the thin, curvy songstress mesmerising the crowd as she sang Steamy Windows and gyrated better than Tina Turner would have up there, her amazingly strong voice raising the roof.

Bunny bounced back to the bar and slid between Jack and Gwen, turning to face her, "Well? Did you like it?"

"I would never have the balls to get up there like that, you were amazing" Gwen was forced to admit.

Bunny was doubled over, her roaring laughter making people turn as she pointed at Gwen, "She doesn't have my balls!"

Now the place WAS erupting as Gwen sat there with a look of confusion, then Mathew walked over form where he has been sitting with some friends, "You know Gwen, I used to think you could have anyone you wanted. So pretty, curvy and sexy. You chose CJ, dumping me in the process and I understood. But you know what? You are right. You don't have the balls to match this little lady and there is not a single person in the bar that could match her. I'm glad she likes you because if you have come here to upset her I would have forgotten for a moment that you are the one without any and I might have bounced you out that door."

"Oh come on Matty" Bunny simpered, her lashes fluttering, "Gwen has had plenty of balls apparently…she just can't keep them, don't be mean."

Jack barked and slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked at Gwen, then he lowered it and smiled, "Gwen, I am sorry. You were too….too….well. You were not Bunny. Sorry. I have never been happier, more loved or full of hope. You were a good friend and you did teach me a thing or two that has helped me but…well. I told you the first day we agreed to the smokescreen that I was gay. Soo happy with my husband now. As you can see, he is everything I ever wanted."

Jack pulled Bunny in and smiled happily, "You are the man for me. More than a woman, more than a man. My Welsh Rabbit."

"Stop it" Bunny said happily as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to rub noses, "My silly Tiggy Tiger."

Mathew rolled his eyes as Gwen continued to stare and leaned in to whisper, "Drag Queen. That is his husband, see? No contest. I doubt there is a man in this bar that would not want to fuck that. Oh, and you need to adjust your top, your nipples are showing."

Gwen yanked the top up she had been straining in and huffed softly as she folded her arms. John was right. He was bloody smitten, but he hadn't said anything about them being married.

 _You wait until I get home John Hart, we need to talk!_


	38. Chapter 38

38

John languished on her couch like some giant anaconda, all long and thin. lounge lizard, yeah. A fucking lounge lizard.

"Married, already married. My husband he said, like…ownership is there" she screamed, "Fuck!"

He watched Gwen walk up and down yelling and gesturing at him for a while, then he started ot laugh. She could have had it all. If she had stuck to the plan all those years ago. Jack would have married her to please his family, John would have been his naughty piece on the side. Shit, even a threesome occasionally if he had played it right but just like she did then, Gwen has to push. He had warned her. He had said not to paint him into a corner or he would buck. Like a fucking horse his father couldn't break, Jack would rather buck than deal with a problem. But Gwen had to push. Wheedle. Demand a ring. Push for that wedding instead of letting John work to have Jack think it was all his idea. She had fucked it all up royally.

Sitting there at the dinner table as Jack proudly declared his homosexuality, the big passionate snog and the look of defiance might have destroyed his parents like he had hoped but damn if it hadn't stuffed up John' plans to have all that lovely money as well as that prize winning arse. Gods. He was even gonna make sure she popped out a kid or two, even if he had to fuck her himself to achieve it.

Everything. They would have had it all.

"You are a stupid bitch sometimes" he sighed and she swung to glare at him with her hands on her hips.

"What."

"Gwen, while you were doing the one thing I told you not to, namely stir the pot, I was getting us into their bloody wedding" John smiled, "Gwen, I was at Deano's and the invite is in his refrigerator door for all the world to see. Guess who they went to for the big fucking tent thing he has."

"Marque" she corrected, sitting to listen, "So…they aren't' married yet? I can still fuck things for them?"

"Gwen. This Saturday is a huge shindig at the ranch, the marquee goes up, the caters come in, that local band…er…The Slitherin or whatever they are called, a wedding takes place." John said with a light laugh, "If they were already married would they really do another one so soon after the bloody funeral? Come on. No, she was pulling your chain and you went for it."

Gwen leaned back as she considered things.

"Deano had a spot for me helping put up the tent…marquee…and also with catering for the big day" John said with glee as he watched her eyes widen, "And guess what."

She shrugged.

"There was also a spot for someone in one of those low cut waitress tops and mini skirt to carry trays of nibbles about. Someone who could get right into the groom's room before the big event and maybe talk him out of it?"

"I can do that!" she crowed.

Dim.

So fucking dim this one.

"Yes" he said slowly. "You can. And if he says no I can be the one to plant the seed of doubt in the other one's ear, have him sneak over to confront Jack, I give you a wee sign or message and when he comes in he finds Jack's hand up your skirt or yours down his pants. Whichever works on the day."

"Oh my god" she breathed, "Wait. We don't have to do that, he will be able to see sense. I know how to talk him around."

"Of course you do" John soothed not believing it for a second, "You are such a queen and those boobs are too much for any man to ignore. I mean, look at me all horny and shit looking at them."

She purred as he unfurled and showed his boner, cupping it in his hand, "Now get over here and show me what you are going to do day after tomorrow bitch."

Gwen was eager.

Dim.

But eager.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cariad?"

Jack grunted as sleep called, Ianto still settling in the bed after checking their wee one was still asleep.

"Jack, that Gwen. She was not a recent, right?"

"Nah, before John. Well….with John" Jack slurred, "Like the three musketeers"

"But…not like him right?" Ianto whispered, "Not a bunny boiler."

"Nah" Jack sighed, rolling onto his side to show his annoyance at the questioning, "She was a good friend. No. She's harmless."

Jack sighed softly, and then started to drift as Ianto lay there thinking long into the night.

Something about her hadn't seemed right and Bunny Rabbid saw something in her that screamed of danger.

Tomorrow she would ask Mama Francine, or Mother Harkness.

Or Dee-dee.

Ianto worried.

His big day so close, although already married this would be the day the world saw it. This would be the day that would go on the wall, in the albums. In baby Quinn's keepsake book.

Right?

Ianto rolled to look at the crib in the moonlight.

Bunny worried too.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Ianto woke to find the other side of the bed empty and the baby crib too.

For a silly moment he panicked, then scolded himself as he heard laughter out in the patio of the Guest House. He slid from the bed and pulled on a robe, heading out to see the Marque going up in the distance as Jack sat with the baby in his lap. Mama Francine was pulling faces and both her boys were being entertained as wee Quinn's eyes bugged out with surprise.

"Wow, its huge" Ianto said as he watched more men move around with ropes.

"Largest in the county" Mama Francine said happily, "Laws yes. The tables and chairs arrive this afternoon and by tonight you will see where you will wed tomorrow all laid out. Flowers tomorrow morning just like you wanted. See?"

Ianto looked where she was pointing and a lovely arrangement sat on the table, "Oh my. My colours."

"I think Clyde did a good job there" Jack said happily, The baby's breath looks lovely in there."

"These will be on every table?" Ianto beamed, "Oh it will look magical with the fairy lights."

"Darling, it will be magical" Jack smiled as he watched Ianto gush, Bunny's hands fluttering about with glee. "Now…it will be a Bunny day, right?"

"Oh the dress demands it" Ianto laughed "Your mother and I almost had a heart attack at the price tag, I said no of course once I knew how expensive it was but then she said it was alright. Lord. So much money for something I will only wear once. Well, maybe Quinn's wife will wear it one day, do you think?"

"I think nobody else would look right in it, only you" Jack smiled as Ianto blushed prettily. "Mama Fran can you take the wee fella? I think he wants a cuddle the way his hands are grasping in your direction."

"Awwwwwww" she gushed as she gathered the tiny baby up and his legs kicked strongly against her as he nuzzled.

"That friend of yours, Deano, his' a funny one but so efficient" Ianto turned back to watch the tent going up, like a large three ring cirrus come to own and I guess it kinda was.

"I don't know how I will survive tonight without you" Jack pouted and Ianto laughed as he slapped him.

"Already married remember ya twat, if you think for one minute you are leaving me alone tonight with my lists and fluffing you have another think coming mister!" Ianto growled and Jack laughed happily.

"Oh yeaah" Jack said, "We kinda are, aren't we."

Ianto slapped at him, Bunny showing as she launched herself into her husband's lap and Jack held her tightly as they kissed passionately, the excitement nullifying the worries.

"There you both are, darling the dress is here" Gloria said softly from the doorway, "Come on. It's in Rose's room, you wanna come for that final fitting there before tomorrow? We don't want to do it then."

"Oh wow" Bunny was there, fingers dancing over Jack's sides as lashes fluttered and those lips pouted for another kiss, "No peeking Tiger."

"Promise missus" he whispered softly, the love that exploded though his body similar to an orgasm and he was dumbfounded by the emotion, almost weeping as those fingers travelled up to tickle around his face, Bunny kissing him so gently and lovingly before loping off and bounding through the doorway.

"Come on mother, leave the boys to their morning madness" Bunny crowed, racing up the stairs to the room where her things waited for tomorrow's big day.

Entering the room, her eyes moved around to find the dress and saw the huge bag hanging in the centre of the room. Her dress inside and she danced about with glee as the dressmaker laughed softly. Although more used to making dresses for Gypsy Travellers and such, she had found this particular assignment both fulfilling and fun as she had quickly bonded with the sweet soul currently melting down with glee.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her hand on the zipper.

"Oh go I then" Bunny said nonchalantly, flapping a hand.

The zipper slowly came down to reveal the one of a kind wedding gown that looked like it was something a Barbie Doll would wear. It was perfect. She stood there and imagined herself in it the tulle skirts that would fight every doorway and the tight fitting corseted waist that Jack would want to place his hands around.

Oh it was divine.

Then it moved.

Ianto dropped to his knees with emotion as he recognised to sets of feet and Gloria clapped to signal for them to come on and the children crawled from underneath the huge tent they had been hiding in, Mica first to burst into tears as she made for her lovely uncle weeping on the floor.

David quickly made the distance as well.

Gloria knew she had done well, her gift the best of all as Ianto looked up at her with adoration.

She retreated to give them a moment as the children started to cry and nuzzle into Ianto's chest, his own sobs starting.

Poor wee waifs.

With Ianto's lovely smile.

Jerry still had work to do but he deserved a lovely …snog as Bunny called it…for his efforts so far.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Gwen couldn't believe it was so easy.

She slipped though the guests with that tray like a knife through butter and was in the room before Jack even registered the door had opened, turning as he expected it to be Mathew but finding her there instead.

"Well, don't you look a million bucks, well. About sixteen million isn't it?" she smiled, "If you put Gray's assets in there as well."

"Gwen, what do you want" Jack sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, wanting her to bugger off. Today enough of a nervous trial without this as well. The ring in his pocket seems to weigh a ton.

"I just…Jack I tried to tell you at the bar but he knew what I was doing and blocked me. I just….I just wanted to say good luck" she shrugged and he smiled as he relaxed.

"Jack. God, I don't want to be the one to have to tell you this. John was supposed to but he fucked that up didn't he" she flopped in the chair and Jack frowned.

"What do you mean" he demanded.

"Jack. John found Bunny in some place called Cardiff. Apparently he was some show, singing at night in a gay bar thing. He had made a name for himself over there and wanted to break in over here. The idea was for Rhiannon to get Gray and then with the money she would be able to bank roll Bunny into showbiz here. Of course she wasn't supposed to fall in love and the baby was definitely not part of the plan" Gwen said like she had practiced, John coaching her so well. "I am sorry. John told me and I didn't believe it. He was supposed to fiddle with the car after the Vegas Wedding happened. They had a huge fight on the phone because John said it was going too far. Then the accident and John got scared. He meant it alright."

Jack felt his blood run cold as it made a weird sort of sense.

"Go on" he croaked, knowing his heart might not take it.

"Bunny there is after your money. You don't get it do you" she sighed sadly, "You always did have a big heart to match that dick Jack. I'm sorry. I wanted to help but…John told me to stay out of it. He tried to warn you."

"Gwen..." Jack felt something in the back of his mind stir, a voice whispering that it wasn't true.

"But Jack" Gwen's eyes were filling with tears, "Oh Jack. I am sorry. He even said those scars were from a fire his girlfriend set, right? Oh Jack. He was the one who lit the fire. He tried to cover her murder."

.

.

.

.

Bunny felt elegant in her gown, her hands shaking as she smoothed the skirts and looked in the mirror.

The door opened and she turned slowly, thinking it was Jerry but then she stilled as John Hart stalked into the room and closed the door.

"Hello gorgeous" he purred, "Don't you look edible in your white icing?"

"What are you doing here" she snarled, looking for a weapon as he folded into a chair.

"I came to warn you" he said happily, "You see, while you are preening and primping Gwen is across the hall probably sucking, or blowing."

Bunny snorted, "Bullshit."

"Really?" John grinned, "Go see for yourself."

Bunny stormed from the room to find Jack. He would see this fucker off.

.

.

..

"Gwen, I need you to leave" Jack said softly, "This isn't going to work. I love Ianto. None of that bullshit you are spewing is going to stick to him because I not only know him, he knows me. So…"

Gwen knew she was stuffed and the message ping from the cell phone in her pocket told her plan B was in operation so she strode forward, grabbing him and shoving, forcing him back onto the bed and she clambered up and he barked with surprise.

The door flew open and Bunny stood there with a look of horror as Gwen thanked god she had thought to undo those buttons, her breasts swinging free as she looked at Bunny with horror "It's not what it looks like"

"Bunny" Jack was struggling to get out from under Jack as John slid into the room and saw that this was still not working.

"Get off him bitch" Bunny snarled, "that's mine!"

"Hear that?" John purred, "Hear that? It all comes out now. See?"

Jack sat up as Bunny turned to look at John with confusion, "What the hell are you talking about, that viper is sinking her fangs into my fella."

"Jack, I am sorry. She's told you hasn't she" John sighed with regret, "I told her you wouldn't believe it."

Bunny looked from John to Jack, "Tiger?"

Jack blinked as he tried to understand.

"You think it's not true right?" John said to Jack like Bunny and Gwen were not there, "OK. When he's upset or nervous he hums. He hums Moonlight Serenade under his breath."

Bunny looked at Jack as Jack's face changed.

"He does hum that under his breath" Jack said with a gasp, "Jesus."

"Jack"

"Ianto I…I don't know" Jack rubbed his face, "I need to think. Please leave. I need to think. Everyone get the hell out."

Bunny blinked as she realised whatever line they were feeding him, he was believing it.

"Jack"

"NO!" Jack roared, "Let me think! LEAVE!"

Bunny stepped back, her heart breaking as deep inside little Ianto cried with anguish.

They fled.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Slamming back into the room that was Rose's, Bunny tore at the gown as she sobbed, her heart slamming about in her chest cavity as it broke apart. She collapsed into the white puff of material, her cloud nine blown away. After a couple of minutes Ianto rose to his feet and looked down at himself with dismay.

The gown was soon pooled on the floor as a pair of trousers were pulled on and the wig hurled across the room to hit a window and flop to the floor to land like a sleeping pet. Ianto sobbed as he haphazardly swiped the makeup off his face with wet wipes and stopped suddenly as he stared into his own stormy eyes, then he staggered from the room with purpose.

Quinn was asleep in his Grammy's lap and Ianto scooped him up as she gasped with shock at his dishevelled appearance, rising to follow with confusion, "Darling? What's happened?"

"Micha, David, this way" Ianto's voice broke as he stormed through the garage to the Austin Martin with the car seat in the back ready and waiting for the still asleep tot.

"Darling?"

"Tell him…tell him I only ever did as he asked. And now as he asks, I shall leave" Ianto said haughtily "I will pay back whatever all this has cost, somehow. Please step back, this so called gold digger is leaving."

"What?" Gloria's eyebrows rose, "Who the hell said that?"

"Doesn't matter" Ianto sobbed as he swiped at his eyes and checked the kids were buckled in, "All that matters is that Jack seems to believe it as he rolls about on the bed with that…that…cow."

Ianto squealed out of the garage and down the road as Gloria stood watching them leave, the horrible feeling of doom descending as she realized it was not just the baby there, it was her new daughter leaving as well. Yet again this place was expelling someone she loved.

Gloria swung for the house, storming in to find her son.

Answers.

And someone to smite.

.

.

.

.

Ianto didn't know where to go or what to do, realising he didn't even had a bloody bag for the baby let alone the rest of them.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot relieved to see Charlie and Meryl's car still there as they prepared to leave for the wedding.

Gods. The wedding. What a mess.

"What the hell" Charlie spluttered as he stepped aside and let them into the hotel unit noting the red rimmed eyes of his friend.

Meryl exited the bathroom in a pretty dress, about to ask her husband to zip it up, "Oh no. What's happened."

Ianto slumped as he told them and Charlie became animated as he paced, his anger making him shake. After all that had happed, for it all to fail so terribly. Ianto was clearly heartbroken and he wondered if he could shoot the bastard. "Have the police been told Hart is here? They are still looking for him over the fire, right?"

"Calm down love, it won't solve anything if you have a heart attack or something" Meryl sighed, "Oh god. What now."

"I don't know" Ianto huffed, "I was so angry I just took off, typical hit-and-run Jones. Only…there is nowhere to go. I'm homeless. God. We are homeless. What do I do? The kids don't have anything, their return tickets are back at the house and Quinn doesn't even have a bottle."

"I will go buy some stuff, make a list" Charlie swung to look at him with new purpose, "Stay here out of sight, the keys. We will move the car around the back of the unit. Just sit for a while and calm down, yeah? No good getting upset."

"Too late for that" Ianto muttered.

Time had no meaning as he stared into space in the chair, the baby asleep on his arms like a teddy bear as the children sat watching cartoons with glee.

Charlie retuned in about half an hour with shopping bags from the local Mall, clothing, toys and importantly…baby formula and bottles as Quinn fussed gently. Ianto looked at the teats with dismay, Charlie unable to find any with the anti-colic twist inside and he knew it would be a sleepless night as his baby suffered for his stupid heart, trusting someone truly loved him.

Damn it.

"I will feed him and when he is settled I will go in search of some" Ianto said sadly, "He can't go without one for the final feed. This is not fair on him. He needs his sleep, important at this age."

Charlie and Meryl exchanged a look as they watched Ianto's face become closed and blank, his hands automatically making the bottle for his baby.

This was not going to be an easy fix.

Jack had chosen his words unwisely.

And Ianto didn't forgive easily.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Jack was in shock.

His heart was not only breaking but his mind seemed to be following as he repeated Ianto's name softly and clung to his mother like a small child in a storm.

He sat staring blankly at his mother as she sat opposite, holding his hands as she spoke softly to him, trying to get the story out of him as large tears rolled down his face, his confusion raw and Mathew ran to find those responsible but the truck Gwen and John had arrived in was gone from the parking lot and he was forced to curse and kick at the dirt.

"Wait" Jerry said, turning to the parking attendant, "You took licence plates, right? What was the tag on the battered red truck sitting here?"

As they stood waiting Jerry's cell phone rang and he turned away from the men to take the call.

"Call the cops" Mathew told the young man, "Get them out here. I want someone to pay for this. Somehow."

Jerry was heading back inside and he sought Gloria and Jack, finding them in her parlour now was Jack cradled a glass of whiskey and wept quietly.

"Jerry, someone has to go out there and talk to the guests" Gloria said softly, "We have too tell them there has been something…something had happened."

Jerry nodded, walking out to the tent and looking around at the people milling, "Excuse me. There has been a slight hitch. The bar is now open, please help yourself to drink. Food. We will be starting later I am afraid, the dress has been torn. A terrible accident, please. Let's all give them time to fix this mistake."

He then left the tent as the seamstress ran for the bedroom with horror and headed for the garage, leaping into his jeep and taking off as Mathew watched with a canted head.

Who had that phone call been from?

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood at the shelves staring at the teats on display, none of them right. He cursed softly and then jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. Turning he found Jerry there with a gentle smile and his arms open.

It was a no brainer.

Ianto collapsed against him and wept, clinging to him as he mourned his stupidity and foolish heart. Right there in the bloody chemist where everyone one could see. How mortifying.

They walked back to the unit where Charlie looked both relived and nervous, obviously the caller.

"Come on love, sit here for a moment" Jerry crooned, settling them both on one of the beds, "Sweetie. Jack is beside himself. Confused, hurt and lost. You know what a child he is. This was all a setup. He loves you, god we can all see you are the stars and the moon, that wee one the sun. Come on. Think about it. All you have been through together, would he really risk it all? In the room that was his grandfather's? I bet he wouldn't even bed **you** in that room."

Ianto blinked through his teas as he listened, trying to be calm as he knew Jerry was someone who had a good heart. "His grandfather's?"

"Yes, his bedroom. Silly goose" Jerry said soothingly, "Those two are bloody mongrels and when they are found I will personally piss on them. OK?"

"Oh gods" Ianto sniffled, "She had her hands….and he was just….then he yelled at me to get out. To leave. I didn't know what to do."

"Sweetie, when backed into a corner CJ comes out swinging wildly with no idea who he is going to strike, always was like that. The cowardly lion. His father was the same. Terrible at relationships because his first reaction was to shoot something" Jerry laughed, "Gloria almost called off their wedding three times. If she hadn't been pregnant she might not have gone through with it at all"

"Oh god" Ianto rose, his eyes wide, "The wedding. Oh god, all those people."

"I told them the dress had a malfunction" Jerry said calmly, now used to the flapping and mildly hysterical squealing as Bunny and Ianto fought for dominance, Bunny winning as she flounced to the mirror and moaned low in her throat.

"Come on" Jerry rose, "Lets go home, slap on the war paint and get the shindig under way. You can tie him up and whip him later. He will probably like that, he is his father's son. Bloody fiends."

"Jerry I…"

"Baby girl, everyone is allowed to go insane on their wedding day" Jerry cut her off recognising the dual personalities now, "That's the whole point isn't it? Push it to the limits, see if you have the balls? I know you have the balls, apparently everyone does. Come on, let's salvage something and eat some cake. I want to cut the little horses in half to see what it looks like inside"

"Horse?"

"The horse drawn carriage with the bride and groom side, all cake. I wanna kill a horsie." Jerry growled and as he had hoped, Bunny's raucous roar of glee filled the room.

Mica and David wanted in the jeep, Jerry and the Jeep was cool apparently and he felt a wee bit touched by that, racing off with the Austin Martin following. Charlie drove the Austin Martin, Bunny and Meryl in the back with the baby putting her face on as they rove.

The dress was torn probably not salvageable but she didn't care.

Jerry was right.

She had to bag her man, even if she wore a paper bag to do it.

Fuck all of them.

.

.

.

.

OK? Now calm down sweetie, it's not Jack's fault. Harkness foot in mouth disease tansverses all Verse xxxxx


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Oh baby!"

Gloria was in the garage and she was pulling Bunny from the car before the handbrake was even on, crushing her to her breast as she crooned "My poor baby girl. Oh my sweetheart."

It felt creepy…but also kinda nice.

"Where is he?"

She walked to their Guest House where she found Jack laying on the floor weeping softly, hugging one of her fluffy slippers.

"Oh shit, are you drunk?"

Ianto's red eyes rolled up at her two red piss holes in the snow. Great. Someone really took comfort in Mister Daniels, didn't he.

"Stop that and get up" Bunny scolded, "You helped cause this mess, now stop wallowing."

"I love you" Jack grabbed for her ankle but she was sober and even in the semidarkness of the room she could move fast than him.

"Don't touch me, you stink. Get up and look in the mirror at what you are, look!" Bunny demanded and he shuffled to the full length mirror and stared at himself. "What are you!"

"A turd" he slurred, "a big stupid turd."

Ianto wondered if hitting him would help but instead Bunny sighed softly and ignored the growl in the back of her head, this could be sorted later. Nothing too big right?

"Jack, I am disappointed in you" she said calmly, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I know this was a set up to cause the exact effect now happening but seriously, you have to grow the fuck up and fix this."

"How" he sniffled, wiping the back of his hand across his nose as Bunny wrinkled her nose and pulled a handkerchief from her bosom to offer instead.

Jack accepted it and sniffed it, crushing it to his face.

Gods.

Maybe a smack would help after all.

"Jack sober up" Ianto snapped, now too angry for games or self comfort. This was a balls to the wall moment and he had to be front and centre. No hiding here. "We have a Ranch full of people wanting to see us married, even though we already are. How fucked up is that? Now, since it is not a real wedding, I don't see why we can't put on a show and let Jerry kill the horse."

"Kill the horse?" Jack blinked as he tried to sober up the confusion only getting worse.

"I have not forgiven you, I am still pissed but the show must go on" Ianto continued, "This shindig was all for us I thought, but now we will do this for your mother and right now she is beside herself with all the fucking gumbo down there. We will go out there, say some words, smile for the camera and eat shit. Later, after this is over you will apologise. Sober and with meaningful forethought I want a real, honest apology and a promise or two. Maybe a new fucking car. Got it?"

"Yes dear" Jack whimpered, his face changing to one of desperate hope as he realised he was still out in the dog house but no longer expected to live there forever.

"I will go salvage what I can, you go fix this shit up you expect me to accept as my worm of a husband and before your mother gets out the shotgun we will do this fucking thing" Ianto spun to leave and Jack found his feet.

"I love you" he said strongly, "I am so sorry, I will spend forever making it up to you. It is not my fault, they tricked me and I was a stupid…"

"Not now" Bunny said calmly, trying to control the Ianto growl, "Later. I want to be serene, happy and all fucking floaty and shit. Later I want to beat the shit out of them, you…something. OK?"

"Yes dear."

Bunny walked across to the room, pausing as she remembered the ripping sounds as she tore that dress off and she pushed the door open to mourn what she had done only to find the dress back on the mannequin as the dressmaker shouted at her apprentice and rushed to patch another tear with a bright pink flower.

"Oh thank god!" she slumped as she saw Bunny, "I was about to go mental here. I remembered pink in the flowers and hoped this is OK. It's not all white but it will be alright, yeah? There were a couple of tears I couldn't hide, the stitching so obvious in this fabric so I…you hate them right?"

"Pink was my sister's favourite colour" Ianto whispered, "It's perfect. I need all the support I can get right now."

"We all know what happened, how they played you off against one another like that" the apprentice said with huge eyes on the floor as she adjusted the hem, "Apparently there was talk of a posse, I was disappointed when nobody saddled up horses to ride out."

Ianto blinked and then a Bunny snigger escaped.

Fuck, that would have been something, right?

A lynching would be kinda nice.

Bet the bitch would dance then.

And as for Hart?

By his dick I think.

Until it tore off.

Ahhhhh….comforting thoughts..

.

.

.

.

SIGH. I guess I can't please everyone. I will continue to write these stories even if some are unhappy with them. You need to stay the course to get the happy bits ya know. Life is no fairy tale and shit happens. If any of you stop liking my stories just stop reading yeah? Don't bum me out with negative comments about leaving me.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Bunny looked like Barbie come to life. A Disney princess and a fucking Amazonian going to war all at the same time as she strode down the aisle with Jerry trying to keep up.

Jack looked as startled as he should be given that at the after-match-function as Ianto sometimes called an after party and he knew he would suffer, and deserve any and all lumps.

Gods but she looked fine.

Several people sighed dramatically, not all drag either, as she stormed past with her eyes flaring to match the gown. Jack reached hesitantly for her hand and was relieved when she gave it, her glare softening as she saw his raw fear.

Things went OK with Bunny calmly letting everyone croon until the vows. Jack went first and knew this was a make or break moment so he decided to drop the whole act and speak to Ianto. After all, he was the one who was watching behind all that makeup with his anger still smouldering.

"I knew the moment I saw you, bedraggled and desperately tired trying to do right by your sister, I knew you were going to explode my world. I had just lost my brother, was about to lose his child. Everything. I had long since lost my family and you were sitting there as alone and bereft as me and those eyes…I knew the moment I looked into them that you were a horse of a different colour." Jack heard his brother laughing on the wind, Gray's description of Ianto so fitting, "I think in that moment I wanted to comfort, protect and help you. Then you helped me. Like always I was the one following your lead. Sweetie, I am stupid, just a mere man that can never transcend to where you are in the stars. I am a mere mortal, weak and stupid and so very much in love with you. Forgive me my sins, there are many and unfortunately my mama will tell you I am still finding more. Please, no matter how angry you are with me, how stupid I become, how good the shotgun looks, love me?"

Some soft laughter as Bunny's eye twitched at the corner and he knew he was winning a battle that was so damned important. His life and soul depended on it.

"My little Welsh Rabbit" he smiled softly as he slid the ring onto the finger ahead of the prompt, to hell with it this was not a real wedding anyway. Ianto already had his heart and soul. This was about something else, this was their declaration right? "I will have never and will never love as I do you. If I could travel the stars forever I would regretfully say no to whatever madman told me it was possible because you hate to travel and I can never leave you. I will always be right here on this dirt. Sometimes in it."

More soft laughter as a soft smile now tugged at Bunny's mouth, "Oh Gods. I love you and I know I will hurt you again. Lots. I am a prick and unworthy of this gift. Please, please remember that even in the darkest hour, when the storm is raging and you can't feel the ground beneath your feet, you will feel my hand clasping at yours, tight. Tight. Holding on for grim life. Forever."

Bunny looked down at their clasped hands, seeing the brilliant ring with the huge diamond setting that hugged over the other two rings already there.

"Oh my god" she gasped.

"I would give you all the stars from the sky, for one more moment of love" Jack fell to his knees, "I would cleave the skull of all our enemies if I could, to bring you back my pieces of stupid broken heart. See? They are like yours. Though these diamonds are mere glass compared to you. Shards of rarity. I have never loved before, I know this now. You are the love of my life."

Bunny pulled him up and took a moment to look down again at the magnificent ring that she knew would be hell to get used to, then she squared her shoulders and looked at him.

"Jack" she began, then a Ianto smile broke through and he slumped with relief as he saw he was forgiven…a bit, "Tiger. You are the only person who has ever gotten so deep into my soul that you could carve your name there, making me bleed so. Do not tread on my fragile shards of hope, for they are not as strong as these diamonds, yet all there is left of my heart. When you look at this ring that I will wear with pride remember this day, how it felt when you thought this would never find it's home. Don't ever take me there again. I promise not to doubt your loyalty, you don't ever push me away. Deal?"

"Deal" Jack croaked, "Kiss on it?"

They kissed and the place erupted, both of them jumping with shock as a shot rang out, followed by several more as those who had rushed outside let off some steam.

Well, it was a huge tent and it would have been a shame to aerate it.

Besides.

Gloria stood glowering at the side of the stage to let them all know that they could be as stupid as they wanted as long as they didn't ruin any of her arrangements and stuff. Jerry slid his hands around her from behind and pulled her in close.

"They still have a ways to go" he whispered as he kissed her neck, "But I think you can breathe now scrumpy."

Gloria let out a shuddering breath as the tears started to fall, the relief so strong as she turned to let him shield her for a moment.

Wouldn't do to let them all know she had a heart.

Not when she had a reputation to uphold.

And a shotgun still leaning by the table.


	45. Chapter 45

45

The party was in full swing, the noise distant as both men stood facing each other in the Guest House. Gloria had stolen the baby with undisguised glee, currently enjoying all the cooing and jealous glares of her friends.

It was just them.

Bunny's wig was on the dresser along with half her face in the wet wipes as Ianto sighed softly, noting Jack's nervousness.

"Look, I am not totally OK with everything" Ianto warned, "But I do know we were set up. I do know you would not cheat on me, you know it would break my heart. I hope you know I am not all about your money. Gods, the life insurance on Rhia as well as her inheritance from Gray and such means I could pretty much match you. If you want a pre-nup…well a post-nup now…let me know."

"All I ever want is you" Jack assured him with horror, "you float my boat, you fire my rocket, you…"

"Have heard enough puns thanks" Ianto laughed softly, "Jack, I am sorry this happened and almost ruined our day. Gods, John Hart and I just fell into their trap."

"I love you" Jack said morosely.

"Well, I mean it about the car. I want a real one, not these bloody giant toys. I don't want us to have this happen again so I think from now on we need to agree that we don't ever listen to anyone but each other," Ianto said firmly and Jack was nodding morosely, then he looked up at he registered the words.

"So…no dog house?"

"Not this time" Ianto agreed, "Just don't expect a wedding night, I am still really hurt."

"No rompey-pompey?"

"Stop it, those eyes will not work this time" Ianto growled even as his mouth twitched.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat I am starving but that corseted dress was a bitch" Ianto said as he pulled on his suit jacket, "I can hear that mad Ivy singing, Gods. As long as she doesn't decide to do that Britney number she was working on, I don't think some of your older relatives would survive the shock."

"Our relatives now" Jack laughed as he pulled him into his arms, relieved that he was forgiven and knowing he had a lot of making up to do. He should have pushed Gwen out the door, he should have known they would try something. Gods, Ianto is so delicate, so ready to run from any pain.

How could it have come to this?

He had almost lost everything.

.

.

.

.

Gloria was pleased to see them enter, Ianto and Jack holding hands. They accepted well wishes and hugs, Ianto calm and relaxed as he sat and cuddled his niece and nephew. His joy in them being there was obvious with Mica looking like a little princess as she danced for him and David leaning against him constantly, looking for his affection.

"Have you to have enough to eat?" she asked as she sat and Mica looked worried, glancing at Ianto.

"Gammy" Ianto said softly, "You can call her Gammy."

Mica smiled, a wee gap where a tooth was missing as she looked up at the immaculate lady with the lovely jewellery on, "Yes thank you Gammy."

Gloria was stunned, could only smile back as she realised she was looking at grandchildren. Her grandchildren. Maybe not blood but still. Ianto was not technically blood either but she already knew deep down where she would never admit she held him in her heart, this strange creature that had exploded the world from black and white to colour like the first Gone with the Wind film re-mastered into Technicolor. She remembered watching that at the pictures with Sergeant. Goodness, what a surprise. She loved him as another of her babies.

"Gammy?" David said softly, "can I please go look at the pressies?"

"Well, you could do look at the gift table, or you could follow Gammy…" Jerry looked amused at the name he was still getting used to for her as he looked lovingly at Gloria, "…and you could both come see the pressies for you in our parlour."

"Oh you didn't" Ianto scolded half heartedly enjoying their little gasps of glee as they accepted a big hand to lead them.

Jerry led David while talking gently to him and Ianto turned to poke Jack for attention, "Jerry. Did he ever have a wife? Kids?"

"Dorothy" Jack said after a while, "She died from cancer when they were still quite young. He never loved anyone else. Well, that's a lie. Clearly. But he never showed interest. I guess it was Mama for him all along, I know after Dad died he was a rock for her and it developed from there. Gray and I were like his kids, and Mathew of course. A lot of time for him."

"He has a kind heart" Ianto noted, "And it's not just your mother he loves, I've seen the pride when he stands with you, holds our child the few times Gloria has relented."

Jack smiled. "Well, I guess it's as it should be."

Ianto considered as Bunny sniggered in the back of their brain.

Gloria had enjoyed this whole shindig fiasco.

Maybe there should be another?

As it should be?


	46. Chapter 46

46

"To lie like that" Mathew was still stewing, "John Hart never knew Ianto, he never went to Wales. To create such an elaborate lie, they really put some thought into this."

"Which means they had more" Jerry nodded as he folded his arms, "I do not think they will simply crawl under a rock and be done. This level of anarchy means they have a back-up plan of some form. They must have known this would fail, or at least suspect Jack might not fold. We have to assume they will make another pass at this."

"I just don't get why" Mathew frowned, "This is ridiculous. They lost, move on. Pleasantly …more fish in the sea. They just need to find one willing to take them both."

"I think that was always the problem" Jerry said as he poured a whiskey, offering one to Mathew, "They are a couple who don't realise it, so busy trying to find a good pot of gold that they don't see each other as anything more than a co-conspirator."

"Well, I am still looking" Mathew rose, "My men are on it Uncle Jer. Don't worry, if they put their heads up above the grass one of my men will see them. Good head hunters."

Jerry watched Mathew leave the room and wondered if Hart and Cooper had any idea just what they had bitten off when they pissed on this union. Mathew loved his cousin dearly, obviously already liked Ianto and had never warmed to the two idiots thinking they had a chance.

Jerry smiled as he took a large mouthful of whiskey and let it swill in his mouth, then he plucked a Cuban cigar form the new box Mathew had procured in his travels. A good lad that. Would take over the business one day, make him proud. The son he never had. He had looked to Jack once, but saw now that he was his father's son. Didn't have the moxie of his mother to terrify and rule.

Speaking of terrify. With every Tribus member both in the gang and affiliated with it looking, those two would soon find themselves in a world of hurt. The Cartel didn't take too well to the pissing off one of their own and the Tribus Cartel had long since considered Jerry and his second in command Mathew as honorary members for all the recreational holidays they took on their tropical paradise. Although Jerry abhorred drugs he knew which side his bread was buttered and Mathew was a strong man who not only impressed with his calm nature and solid stance against any bribes or offered drugs from those who visited their island resort, they had the respect of some very powerful and scary hombres.

Jerry almost hoped they did fuck up.

A quick messy death and then buried in the desert somewhere was preferable to Jack and Ianto having to deal with any more shit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was soothing Mica as she settled in the big bed, the fluffy pillow shaped like a unicorn clutched with glee as she whispered to him that it was like a fairytale.

"Having you here, this is the fairy tale." He assured her, "You and David have really made this a special day. I am so happy I might burst and rainbows might spill out."

She giggled, pouting for a kiss and then snuggled in, her hair in loose curls on her pillow.

Ianto moved to the other bed where David was already asleep, snoring as he starfished and Ianto smiled as he pulled the covers up and kissed the little boy.

Walking back through the hall he found Gloria wandering along with a blanket that was so sparkly and sweet that his eyebrows rose.

"It was Rose's" she said softly, "Silly the things you keep. I thought, well. We will sort a room each for when they come on visits. Little Mimi might like this for her bedroom her colour preference is pink like her Mom, I thought she might like it."

"Mama, you are sweet when you are not trying to take over the world" Ianto sighed leaning in to kiss her cheek, "If only they could be here with us forever. You know she thinks you are royalty."

Gloria giggled as she tried not to touch the spot he had kissed, knowing dear Ianto was not the sort for those reactions like sweet Bunny was. She carried the blanket through the spread it across the little urchin, taking a moment to watch her little eyelashes flutter.

My how this house had come to life.

If only it could stay that way.

Gloria frowned softly and wondered then went in search of that man of hers.

Jerry might have an idea or two on that.


	47. Chapter 47

47

True to his word, Ianto did not make love to Jack that night and Jack did not force the issue knowing his love had to work at his own pace here. Besides, he was knackered. Next morning found Jerry sitting on their patio with a cigar, watching the tent come down and Ianto was first out with a gentle peck to his cheek before settling to watch as well. The baby monitor was placed down and Jerry wondered if it was for the wee one of Jack, the idea of Ianto listening for Jack's morning snuffles endearing.

"They did take the flower arrangements to the old folk's home over the way, right?" Ianto asked and Jerry grunted the affirmative as his eyes refocused on the pale man sitting next to him. Ianto was still watching the men and half rose from the chair to call out to one that they were too close to the flower beds, then settle again.

So nervous.

Jerry was still adjusting to the night and day of this person. Bunny so bright, vibrant and sunny where as Ianto was dark, brooding and almost…dangerous in the way his eyes took everything in. Jack had said his memory was photographic or something. What do you call it?

"Edidic"

"Pardon?" Jerry blinked.

"You wanted to know. It's called ecidic. I have instant, total recall. Always. Every word, smell, colour, emotion. Anything can trigger a flashback and I can also consciously go back through my files to find something I once read or was told." Ianto smiled, his head swivelling back to watch. "Like a giant archive."

"How the hell did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Ianto is also empathic" Jack said as he sat in his dark robe, "Is that the right word sweetie? Not telepathic, though sometimes I wonder."

"I can feel what people are feeling, their moods and sometimes I get insights into their thoughts" Ianto nodded "You are easy to read. A good man who wants what is best. You love Jack like a son but see Mathew as the one to follow you. Jack is too …well. Jack. Gloria is the love of your life, always was but Sergeant got in there first and you are a gentleman who does not rob another man's rhubarb as they say. You are dangerous, worldly and extremely lovely behind your mask."

Jerry leaned back and looked again, Ianto now more of an enigma than ever.

"Ianto has the second sight" Jack said as he buttered some toast and Francine hesitated with the now empty tray, "He sees things. People's auras, their souls. He also sees things coming sometimes, as much as he sees the past. You know, if he told me he spoke to dead people I would believe him."

Ianto blinked and canted his head as he considered, "Your father had a habit of tapping his nose when thinking, much like you tap your chin. He was taller than you, thinner and had a lovely dark moustache he was quite proud of. He hated flowers."

"How do you…" Jerry sputtered with surprise.

"He's standing right there" Ianto waved a hand, then burst out laughing "Oh your faces! You see that is the true curse. I glean small things everywhere. Me Mam went mad and killed herself. She saw them too. I don't have a real gift, more like a suggestion. That's all. The tapping thing was commented on at the party as I walked past, photos gave me height and the flowers is evident in the way the gardens are laid out for Gloria with none around his study entrance or where he sat to look out the windows."

"But…he is watching" Jerry said softly.

"And he approves of you and Gloria no doubt" Ianto smiled, tipping his head back to allow the sun on his face, "a wee bit jealous but I get the feeling he never shared his toys as a child."

Jerry laughed as he nodded, still unsure what to think.

"You know, this place has a lot of ghosts, lots of sorrow but so much love" Ianto whispered softly, "So much hope. I know we've not really talked about it but I do think we should stay Cariad. This fresh air and all this space. Wee Quinn can grow up a real cowboy, a country boy like his Daddy. I like it here. So peaceful, so quiet. I know we have a lot of things to sort but I think we need to seriously consider living here, not just visiting. Your Mama is not getting any younger, she needs someone to fuss on other than poor Jerry here. Besides, Quinn loves her. You can see his joy when she picks him up. What if he pines if we leave? She might too."

"You big softie" Jack grinned, "Like you might too?"

"I don't know what you mean" Ianto snorted as he rose and kissed Jack before heading in, the baby in question snuffling on the baby monitor.

Ianto started to sing softly 'Oh Myfanwy' as he lifted the baby up and patted the full nappy. Jack sat stating at the monitor, mesmerised by the smooth voice as Jerry leaned back and considered things some more.

Yes.

If they left there would be serious pining.

On all sides.

"There we are darling, go see Poppa" Ianto crooned as he placed the freshly changed baby into Jerry's lap and little sapphires twinkled at him as he started to croon too.

Yes.

Pining would occur for sure.

.

.

.

.

.

To those of you who follow my wee corner of the world, I am OK. The towns south of us have flooded and there was a wee 4.3 earthquake in the night but we are unaffected, just a bit sodden. The huge weather affecting my country is taking power lines down. flooding cities and sinking a few boats, slips and avalanches but they all seem to be happening around us and myt wee town is OK.


	48. Chapter 48

Error Type 2

* * *

An error has occurred while processing your request.

Please email this error message in full to support .

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

* * *

3a90b0ec9fc1419c990536b6a501c9a5  
:71

2017-07-22 13:00:51

.

..

This is going to get painful and if not fixed might see the end of posting for a while, i will try to keep workign arund the issue but we all know it can tae them days to even notice all the complaints.

.

.

.

.

* * *

48

Gloria sat with the papers in her hand, watching Jerry as he settled in his chair.

"So" she said softly, "This is what it comes to."

"Yes."

She looked over them again, "It seems so…sterile somehow."

"It is what needs to be done, it is the best I can do by way of protecting what you want" Jerry said to her as her hands shook, knowing as well as she did that this was something that could not be undone.

"Where do I sign" she said with a deep sigh of regret.

She had never felt so dirty.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunny was lying on the lawn with Mica watching the clouds as Jack and David went off horse riding. Although Micha had considered going the sight if Bunny during the day, wafting about like it was no big deal had her entranced as back in Wales Uncle never played in the daylight like this.

"I see….an apple"

"Where!" she demanded and Bunny's perfectly manicured nail pointed. It even had a leaf. Wow.

The sound of laughter drew near and Bunny looked towards the gate to the garden where Jack and David were wrestling to be the one who lifted the latch, Jack feigning a stumble to let the boy win and the little boy crowed as he ran through the gate and over to fall onto Bunny.

"Have fun darling?" Bunny crooned as the little boy snuggled against her, his cheeky grin as Jack wailed and thrashed about like a big fat looser.

"Can we have a feed?" David asked and Bunny knew he wasn't hungry, it was just a habit. His weight something that worried them all but Jack knew what to do.

"Let's go make some fresh fruit salad" Jack said excitedly clapping his hands, "David, you can chop. Mimi, you can peel and I shall look damned fine holding the bowl."

The kids cheered and went with him leaving Bunny on the grass with a sleeping baby on a blanket next to her. Mathew wandered out from the Guest House and settled next to her, looking at the small corseted waist move as she rolled to face him.

"Bunny, Jerry and I…"

"Are not gangsters" she finished for him, "But you are definitely on the fringe of the underworld."

"It started by accident" Mathew explained, "The resort was still a fledgling when a small group booked it out for a weekend. No questions asked. It happened a month later and we were so glad of the money, we didn't even think about it. Then one night there was a man, he came with a gun and I reacted. I had no idea it was a hit man, just that one of my guests was in danger. So started this symbiotic relationship."

"You provide a hideaway and they reward you accordingly" She smiled, "Mathew I have been around ya know. I know how the world works. One hand washes the other. You are clean, you are not a bad person but you have certain friends that are not as clean. I am not worried about that. Gods, we are all hiding something somewhere. I should know, I hide something Jack calls his Joy Stick for some reason."

Mathew laughed softly as he settled next to her, wondering what Jerry had been up to with legal papers and furtive looks before telling him to keep the newlyweds busy for a while.

"I never allow them to bring drugs to the resort, or prostitutes. They bring wives, not mistresses and we never charge above the normal rate" he defended as Bunny laughed softly. "They do gift things and are terrible for huge tipping."

"Mathew, it's OK. I was a Hoodlum in my youth, a nasty little shit who ran with a gang of car thieves and general shits. Jerry is a good man, so are you and I know you have a good heart." Bunny assured him, "You are always welcome in my home, always. You are family."

Mathew nodded and then noticed Jerry walking across the courtyard so he rose to follow leaving Bunny in the grass. Quinn had woken and his little hands were grabbing up at the clouds, the delight in the warmth of the day making him coo softly as Bunny watched.

"Uncle Mathew and Poppa are gangster associates" she whispered, "Like real bad arses."

Quinn cooed with big eyes as she laughed and crawled over to kiss a wee face.

"Ahhhhh, lovely" Jack sighed happily, "My favourite pose… downward facing Bunny."

Bunny laughed as she looked up and he knelt to kiss her, "Franny kicked me out. Apparently I can't even hold a bowl right."

"Poor Cariad, you can hold my bowl anytime" she said with a big pout.

"What did Mathew want?" Jack asked as he flopped down and lifted Quinn onto his chest.

"To occupy me" Bunny frowned, "Jerry is up to something, trying to be furtive. Your mother and he are cooking something up."

Jack frowned as he wondered what his mother was up to now.

If Jerry was involved it was something big.


	49. Chapter 49

An error has occurred while processing your request.

Please email this error message in full to support .

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

* * *

dd2eb518a54661aa3719f2982cc5363c  
:70

2017-07-23 11:48:38

* * *

Why am I not surprised this isn't fixed.

* * *

49

Gloria waited until she had Ianto and Jack alone, moving in her chair as she waited for them to settle the baby.

"I have something I need to discuss" she said nervously, the papers on the table by her chair screaming loudly for attention as Ianto's eyes slid in that direction, then back to her face. She slid them over and Ianto picked them up, reading silently, then rising from his chair with a look of confusion as he paled.

"You can't do this" he spluttered with obvious dismay, Jack rising to comfort even as he demanded his mother tell him what she had done.

"I have not done anything" she replied haughtily, "Jerry simply looked into a few things and sorted the best solution to this dilemma we find ourselves in lately."

"Oh my god" Ianto flopped into the chair with horror, "How much did this cost?"

"Immaterial" she replied, "It was the right thing to do. I had to. You know that as well as I do, this is something we have all had hanging over us."

"But…Rhia…" Ianto was floundering and Jack took the papers, reading quickly and then lowering into his own chair with shock.

"Holy Hell!" Jack said softly, "You bought them? You just…bought them like fucking horses?"

"Like family" she replied, not insulted by his words as he was always as uncouth as his father when stunned.

"Oh gods" Ianto whispered, his face still ashen but colour starting to return slowly.

"Johnny seemed more than happy to accept our offer, we could have probably offered less" she sniffed, "Seems his new family doesn't really fit with the kids. He had been going to put them in boarding school as soon as they got back and was worrying about the expense as his new wife had been quite clear in her dislike for raising his children."

"Christ on a crutch" Jack whispered.

"They are lovely, they are family. How can we send them back? How could I watch you be so happy and then just send them away!" she demanded of Ianto, "Sweetheart, you love those babies and they are happy here too. They need fresh air, loving people in their lives. I am sorry if you are upset but I am not. I love those babies and am not going to turn my back on them when they need me!"

"I just…wow."

"Ianto, I know I should have talked to you but I know the thought of money would upset you love" Gloria soothed, "I wanted to do this. As a way of showing that I want you here. You and Quinn. I don't want you to leave, I don't want to be left here."

"Oh Mama" Jack sighed, "That what you think? We will leave?"

"Well, the wedding is over and things are returning to normal. I know you CJ, you don't stay still for long. I just…maybe with the children Ianto would overrule you and make you stay. If you felt you owed me that much." Gloria was stumbling as she tried to grasp for Jack and it was Ianto who reached out for her hands.

"Jack and I had already talked about this. I want to stay. I already know this is where Quinn should grow up. Oh mama, you silly mare, I had no intention of leaving you here all alone. Quinn is as much a Harkness as a Jones. I wanted to stay, was already thinking of a new life here. A wee job down the local at the weekends, some fun as Bunny. I could never walk the street as Bunny back home. Never be so free." Ianto said softly, "I love it here. It feels like home."

"So you are not angry with me?" she asked and Ianto laughed softly as he shook his head.

"Look at us, gone from single men to married with not one but three children" Jack said with wonder, "Good grief mother. I swear to god my hair will turn grey overnight at this rate."

"I would still love you but darling Cariad I do have to admit I would find it a little difficult. I would have to call you my Sugar Daddy then" Ianto sighed with rolling eyes that had them all laughing softly.

Gloria sat back with a feeling of completion as her wildest dreams all came to fruition. A granddaughter to spoil, a grandson for Jerry and little Quinn for everyone to fight over.

Ianto rose, "Where are they. Francine needs to let them go sometimes, I swear she is worse than you with Quinn."

Jack followed Ianto down the hall and caught him by the arm, pulling him close, "You Ok?"

"So happy, angry, full of…of…gods. I might explode. I can't believe it, it was such a gamble." Ianto sighed.

"Jerry is a careful man and whatever offer he made, Johnny knew his best choice was to accept gracefully" Jack whispered, "I would never say it in front of Mama but I think he is a bit of a bully."

Ianto laughed softly as he kissed his love.

He had no idea, did he.


	50. Chapter 50

50

"Gammy wants to have a word" Ianto said softly, settling on the sofa with Mica as David looked up from the action men he was playing with on the floor.

"Um…" she looked nervous and Ianto took pity, knowing she was unable to vocalise her feelings.

"Gammy wants you to know that she loves you very much and was so sad at the thought of sending you home that she asked your Da if you could stay." Ianto said softly, watching David's face go still even as Mica screamed and exploded from the sofa at her, hugging Gloria tightly as she told her she loved her too.

"He doesn't want us does he" David said softly and Ianto glanced at Mica who hadn't heard her brother over her own shrieking.

"Mica, why don't you and Gammy go look at a bedroom and some idea on decorating?" Ianto asked, "Mama, would you mind seeing to that for me?"

"Oh!" Gloria squealed with glee and the two raced from the room leaving Ianto with David, Jack moving to sit nearby.

"David, you are older than your sister and old enough to understand thing are sometimes…shit" Ianto sighed, "Your father's new wife was not expecting you and it seems she has not warmed to you much."

"She calls us cuckoos" he snorted, "She's a bitch, oh …sorry uncle. She's a twat."

"On your return you were about to go into a boarding school and I know you need freedom. You live for fun and here you are drinking it up" Ianto smiled softly, "We will look into the local school here, some correspondence maybe. We will sort it out. Jack and I have agreed to stay, live here on the ranch."

David swung to look at Jack with interest, "Does that mean I might get a horse? If we live here?"

Jack's face softened, "David, you are like my own son now. Your uncle and I love you and of course there will be a horse, maybe a dog and some kitties or something. Gods, maybe even the stupid rabbit Mimi is whinging for."

"Really?" David was on his feet looking from man to man, his head whipping back and forth, "You would be our family?"

"David, we already are your family" Jerry said as he entered, guessing the reason for the little girl being removed, "We did paperwork that means your father can not come and take you back."

David burst into tears, his arms out making him suddenly so small and Ianto pulled him into his lap, crooning as he held him tightly, "My little man. Mine. All mine now. Promise. That shotgun Gammy got out? I will shove it up his fat backside before I let him ever hurt you."

"He hit me and called me ….called me….f…f..fat!" David sobbed.

"Him!" Ianto snorted, "He reminds me of a fucking rhinoceros snuffing around with shit stuck on his arse cheeks."

David laughed weekly, still cuddling in and Jack moved to the other side so they could cuddle him between them.

"David, I will be your Dad now. We will ride together, maybe even go on musters and check fence lines. One day you will be grown up and work here like the other ranch hands, you will be a Harkness-Jones and everyone will respect you. You are not fat, you are still a child and when you grow up that will fall away. A lot of my friends were chubby kids and are huge strong men who ride bulls and bucking broncos. Real cowboys are not fat, we are strong. You are a cowboy now."

David cried until he went limp and Ianto let Jack carefully pull him into his lap and lift the sleeping child, heading for the stairs. He carried him to Gray's room and laid him on the bed, his heart breaking for the poor lad who could lose a few pounds no problem with a bit of hard work. God knows he loved the horses.

"Is he OK?" Francine was hovering, her concern clear and he nodded as he stepped back to let her rush in and cover him up, removing his shoes and sitting to rub his back. "You go CJ, your mama had the wee princess and I think you need to go see to that lovely husband of yours. He is breaking his heart at the thought of what these children might have gone home to. Poor love, they are saved and still he weeps."

"It's how he is Mama Frannie" he sighed, "Such a big heart. Wonderful that I managed to get a piece of it for myself."

He went back done and found Ianto sitting where he had left him, wiping his face. Jack sat and held him, revelling in the solid body leaning into his love. As much as David needed to lighten a bit, Ianto was putting a wee bit on which filled Jack with relief. This showed he was happy, not nervous or worried as he allowed himself to fill out a little, that lovely firm arse so squeezable.

"I love you" Ianto sighed happily, "Whatever did I do to deserve this?"

"Just that" Jack replied, pulling back happily, "You loved me."

"Always" Ianto assured him and Jack nodded.

"Always" he agreed.


	51. Chapter 51

51

David was excitedly eating and talking at the same time as he knelt on the chair, leaning over to peer out the window as he worried he might miss the arrival of the horses. Mathew had gone to get them and David was sure he would miss out on the ride, even with Jack still there at the table. After the third craning neck moment Ianto sighed, "Alright. Take that last slice of toast with you, go wait by the mounting step."

"YES!" David punched the air, racing out as he shoved the toast in his mouth and pulled at the jacket on the back of his chair making it topple and Ianto casually placed his foot on it to steady it again.

"Right then" Jack rose, leaning in to kiss Ianto goodbye and after a moment's thought he kissed Mica's cheek and told her she looked pretty today, her blush definitely Jones material. "We will be back for lunch love."

He checked the sleeping baby in his mother's arms and wandered off after the boy, leaving Ianto with the two of the females in his life. Gloria was clucking softly at the baby as Mica sat chewing her toast with a thoughtful look.

"Uncle?"

"Yes love?"

"What are we gonna do while they are off horsing?"

Ianto snorted as he added 'around' in his head. He looked over at Gloria and then beyond her to find Francine was hovering, her eyes firmly on the prize.

"Well, if Francine can mind the wee prince for a half hour or so we can go get dressed and then go car shopping" Ianto finally said, "Jack and I agreed I should go buy a car I like. One that fits all of us. My god, my own mini bus."

Mica giggled, her eyes glowing with excitement as she decided what to wear, apparently Gammy was quite generous with the wardrobe gifts these days and although it had only been a week since the wedding the kids had her right in their back pockets.

Francine snatched up the baby with glee, shooting from the room and Ianto laughed as Gloria gaped at the retreating woman's back. "Did you see that?"

"A mugging if ever I saw one" Ianto agreed.

Mica skipped off and Ianto watched Gloria's eyes following so he leaned forward, "She will never ask but she likes an audience when dressing up. If you go help her she can then watch you get dressed too. She will love that."

Gloria lit up as she hurried to please the little girl…and herself. Ianto smiled as he saw at least another thirty minutes of peace and he rose to head to the guest house, also considering that. The Guest House. Was it right for him and Jack to hide out there? This was a lovely home and the children were already sliding on the polished marble floors in socks, squealing as Jack and Mathew played hide and seek with them. Ianto knew Jack was waiting for him to be ready, for him to see this and he finally did. He sighed. He knew he would have to explore this place properly and stop pretending like they were just guests… after all … the joy in Jack's face when Ianto had said they were staying had filled the whole place with light.

Mica was soon running around barefoot looking for her special shoes, then running back up the sitars to help her Gammy get ready. Ianto folded into a chair in the parlour, the nice high backed chair that seemed to call to him from the first time he was in there and it still didn't occur to him that it had been the throne for the man of the house, simply liking the warmth of the dark soft leather on a well loved old chair. It fit.

Ianto looked up from his book to find two ladies waiting with matching looks of impatience, his smile enough to placate them as he rose, "Mama? Want to go wrestle the mad woman for our baby?"

"Oh, yes dear" she shot off and returned with an excitable wee man all rugged up for the drive into town.

"Awwww, you wanna go in the brum-brum?" he crooned and then laughed as the baby squealed excitedly, not knowing what was happening but loving the energy. They made their way to the garage where Ianto chose the large dependable BMW, wrangling the car seat in there while Gloria waited with Quinn in her arms, Mica clambering in though another door to pull her booster seat behind her while talking ten to the dozen about the perfect car.

Apparently built in DVD players and cup holders in arm rests of the seats were a great idea Uncle really needed to consider.

Cheeky monkey.

As they drove along Ianto glanced over and saw some horses galloping along, one clearly David as the small dark lump on the pale horse's back whooped faintly in the distance.

"Look Mimi" Ianto laughed, "There goes your mad brother."

"Don't worry Quinn" Mica said softly, "You are the clever one."

They all laughed as they passed the large gates and headed for town.

The proudest one making sure he watched the speed limit.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Ianto was hesitant, walking between a large minivan and an SUV that looked like it belonged on some spy movie set somewhere. The minivan screamed Soccer Mom and the more Ianto looked at it the more it made his skin crawl to think of himself settling into a beige world.

No.

Couldn't do it.

Sorry.

The SUV looked sleek and shark-like, more something James Bond might drive if he had a family. Right? Ianto opened the side door and looked in, finding Mica already inside, sitting behind the driver's seat with a look of glee as she poked at the DVD player in the back of the driver's headrest. Ianto couldn't help it, "Cup holder love?"

"Yep" she popped the P Jones style as she beamed at him, "Can we have this one? It's not too much?"

"Actually darling, I was thinking it might be just what we can buy too" he replied, hearing her worry about the cost tore at him, one so little to worry about that. Means she was told more often than not something was unaffordable. Damn it. Why hadn't Rhiannon told him things had been so tight? Or maybe it was the new step-mother's influence. Either way, it was a thing of the past. She would never want for anything again.

Spoilt?

Yeah.

Rotten!

"Oh darling, what have you found" came Spoiler Number Two, "Oh, look. These cup holder things you wanted."

"Yeah, and look, the wee DVD player telly?" she said happily.

"Actually young lady, it's a computer. See down the side of the seat? That tablet can control things, see?" the salesman saw who would sway the adults and showed Mica how to bring up the key pad and use the TV screen like a computer monitor to surf the internet and she was enthralled. The DVD player mode was shown as well as a groovy compartment in the side of the vehicle like a wee locker bay.

Mica was sold, her look telling her Uncle she might die is he chose something else now. Ianto laughed softly as he asked to take it for a test drive. Make or break time. If it felt uncomfortable or too big he would have to break her heart but he knew as soon as it purred out into the road that it was all over bar the paperwork. Damned thing ate the road making Ianto feel more like he was in a low flying plane with the smoothness of the ride, Mica telling Quinn in the back that David had to go in the very back like a stinky dog.

Quinn cooed back at her, his little hands waving.

"Cheeky monkey" Ianto said softly and Gloria laughed, feeling the plush seats that were more comfortable than her limo's.

"It is lovely darling" she assured him, "Feels so safe. Those impact bar thingies and all the air bags? Goodness, even tested with a tank?"

"I don't know if that was true or just salesman spew" Ianto replied "It did sound impressive though, didn't it Mama."

Gloria giggled as she patted his knee, looking over at all the dials and readings on the dash, "Goodness, good thing you seem capable of flying this plane, you might give CJ a run for the Captain title."

Ianto laughed happily, his hand closing over hers, then bringing it up for a soft kiss to the palm, something Sergeant used to do when they were driving and the simple action was almost overwhelmingly sweet as she felt her heart swell.

"Well" he said with a theatrical sigh as he did a U Turn and headed back to the yard, "I just don't know."

Mica whimpered like a little puppy dog, her eyes wide as she stared in the rear view mirror, her pout amazing. Ianto giggled softly and Gloria turned to witness it. "Oh darling, look at that wee face. How can you say no. Come on, we may have to buy it for her."

Ianto shared a loving glance with Gloria and then shrugged, "Oh I guess so. It will do I suppose."

Mica screamed with glee as Ianto laughed and Gloria reached out again, this time to pat his shoulder affectionately, unable to show her affection in the usual way a mother does until now. This was all so new to her. CJ and Gray had never been cuddly children, so much like their father with blustering and manly ways. Ianto's soft feminine side called to her and the desire to cuddle him was overwhelming. It felt lovely actually, to know she could if she wanted to. Just walk over and cuddle him, his return hug always there.

"Right then, we just need to pick a leather colour" Ianto said as he slid out and Mica canted her head. Ianto realised her confusion, "Oh no love, This is the shop model. The one for people to look at. We choose from pictures and swatches what colour and extra added stuff, then they order it in like handmade shoes and stuff. We can have one made just for us."

"With…" her eyes widened, "Pink?"

"I think your brothers will die if I force them to travel in a pink one love" Ianto roared with mirth, "I was thinking of black outside or maybe that darkest blue and a power blue interior. Like that pillow you cuddle in the TV room that is super fluffy. Looks like an alien in disguise."

"Oh! I like that colour too" she said happily, "OK. That will do."

Gloria giggled as Ianto artfully manipulated the child to choosing the colours he had already picked out, making the vehicle her choice as well. She wondered if he would change something if the child objected, then snorted at herself.

Of course he would.

He would buy a bright pink and yellow polka dot one if the wee girl had been upset about it.

If she hadn't got her own cheque book out first.

Not spoilt.

No, definitely not spoilt. Just….well…loved.

Gloria hurried after them, wanting to make sure the computer thingies were not forgotten in the order. One for each seat might be a good idea. The boys would need their own ones, right?


	53. Chapter 53

53

The SUV arrived barely two days later, one already in the stockroom that just needed the wheels changed as Ianto drew the line at mags.

"Oh my word" Gloria said softly as it purred up the long driveway to come to a halt in front of the house, the children screaming as they clambered in to check their things they wanted were there.

It was a dark blue/purple that changed colour as you walked around it. The salesman looked nervous about that knowing Ianto had stated blue/black and as he watched he knew he had made the right call, Ianto's hands clasping with love at first sight.

"I hope it wasn't too forward, but blue/black is so mundane and this one came in about a month ago. The moment I saw it still in the warehouse I thought of you." He said shyly and Ianto squealed as he bounced around it in a fair Bunny show of glee.

"Sweetheart, you will get a good commission for this" Gloria gushed happily as she saw Ianto's delight in the unexpected surprise. "The tip will be slipped into an envelope so we are sure you get all of it."

"What the hell!" Jack spluttered as he came around the side of the house and gaped at the gorgeous machine, Ianto still bouncing in a circle around it like a dog trying to greet it's owner home from the shops.

"Come on" David yelled form inside it, "Can we go already?"

Ianto laughed as he climbed in, Jack following to take the passenger seat and Gloria cuddled the baby with glee on the steps as she watched them roar down the drive to take the salesman back to the yard, the happy faces waving back reward enough for not fussing about them all going off.

"And what will you do the day they take him too?" Francine asked softly from the doorway, "You know they are a family now. You will have to accept them all leaving together sometimes, it don't mean they will all die or anything. They will come back ya know."

"Oh hush" Gloria growled, Francine always did see right through her. "They will be fine. Ianto is driving anyway."

"Lords, it is pretty" Francine smiled, stepping aside to let Gloria in, "He looked like a wee kiddie on Christmas morning getting the toy he wanted."

"He is lovely, isn't he?" she smiled back, "Such a breath of fresh air. Silly really, the desire to mother him when he is a full grown man, but he is so sweet."

"Come on, they will get back in such a high state of affairs I think he will eat more while he isn't paying attention" Francine said happily, "Let's set the table for a full meal, not just a light lunch. I bet I can even do some hot cakes."

"Oh, he loved the blueberry ones you did the other day" Gloria hurried after her and the women fussed ever so gently.

Ianto let Jack play with the radio and other features, his eyes widening as he found the place to plug the cell phone in to charge and become blu-tooth, demanding how much it all cost.

"Why?" Ianto asked with fake joviality, his hurt at the question hidden as he waited for the reprimand about wasting money.

"Because I want one too" Jack said while peering into the glove box, "I want a shiny black one, this is soooo cool."

Ianto let out the breath he had been holding and Jack glanced over, suddenly seeing Ianto's nervousness. "Babe?"

"I thought you were mad at me spending so much" Ianto laughed softly, "I thought you were going to scold me."

"Oh darling" Jack laughed as he reached out to pull his hand over for a kiss of his knuckles, "If you want it, buy it. OK? Nver worry about money, I only want you to be happy you silly billy. Gods, this is wonderful, look at them. We could be in the middle of a war and they wouldn't' know with their earphones on, engrossed in the internet. Wow. You know we should shop for some wee blankets for them so they can snooze if they want. The seats recline, right?"

"Yes they do" Ianto laughed "I was already thinking about some things for the vehicle, I do want an emergency kit for the boot too."

"Of course you do" Jack laughed, "You are so organised."

"Well, we also need a new seat for the stink, he will be out of that capsule soon and in a real seat soon enough. I want one that matches the interior and it might have to be ordered in."

"Right then, shopping" Jack said as he rubbed his hands together, already thinking of the bibs and bobs for the glove box. Like…gloves?

Ianto glanced back and saw Mica was asleep, her little head bibbing as the salesman gently tipped her seat back for her and he felt a swell of affection.

Yes.

That man definitely deserved a big tip!


	54. Chapter 54

54

Gloria was being furtive again, lots of little noises and moving in her chair that alerted Ianto to the fact she had something she was bursting to tell him. He settled at the dinner table and smiled softly as Jerry placed the plate down and patted his shoulder affectionately before settling at his own, Jack racing in with his own plate and an annoyed Francine following with the children's in each hand scolding him.

"You know better that that!" she was growling as he giggled.

"CJ, you didn't lick the cake did you!"Gloria sighed and he snorted.

"What did you do now!" Ianto sighed.

"He stole one of the roses, ate it right in front of me!" Francine growled "He is lucky there is still frosting in the piping bag to make another, lords I don't know how you keep him under control darling."

"I withhold" Ianto deadpanned and she shrieked with mirth as Jack tried to look desolate.

"Right, come on, eat up and then there is cake" Gloria said excitedly and Ianto smiled as he watched the kids tuck into their pies, talking around their food as he scolded gently.

Once the plates were cleared away, Ianto's half eaten as well, the cake came out. Well. Cakes.

One was placed in front of Mica and the other in front of Davey.

Pink and blue.

A little castle and a house like a kid's fort.

The kid's eyes were bugging out as the lone candle was lit on both.

"It's been a month since you came to live here" she said happily, "Happy one month anniversary. Oh, goodness, I can't hold it any more. Your rooms are done!"

The kids both raced for the stairs as the adults followed, Ianto scooping a tired wee man into his arms and crooning lovingly as he carried him along after them all, "Silly aren't they? Just rooms. Yeah."

Mica's was a pink explosion, surprising them as they looked at all the wild animals in bold pink, the entire thing like a candy floss crime scene in and African movie. A giraffe was walking though the wall, a lion strolling along another wall, all pink. Holy shit.

"Wow" Ianto sighed, Bunny screaming internally with glee as Mica ran to land on the canopy bed fit for a princess, on safari. The huge room was like a ballroom of madness and her face told them it was perfect. Gloria had done good.

Jerry proudly opened the door on the opposite side of the hall and David stood in the doorway with a look of utter disbelief.

A treehouse. Inside. Like…a real hut built from bunk beds with the top bunk a real club house. The blue walls had stars painted on so he could pretend he was camping out.

"I know you still have friends to make but once you start at the school I know you will" Jerry said as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders from behind, "You will have sleepovers and you can both play. See over here, these saddles on saw horses so you can practice riding and all cowboys need space for their tack."

"Wow!" David said as his eyes drank it in, "This is sooooo cool."

"We will go shopping later and get you your first real Stetson" Jerry promised, "All cowboys have them, your uncle here still has his, wears it when he rides. I have mine. We can all ride together."

"Except Uncle Ianto" David turned to look at him, "He's scared of horses."

"Well, they are huge" Ianto huffed then looked at the children and realised this was a moment to be a grown-up for the love of gods. "But…I could give it a go I guess. I mean, it's not like they are blood thirsty aliens or something."

"Really?" Davis gasped, "You know, it is fun."

"Yes Uncle, it is!" Mica said with glee, her hands clasped together, "Please do come for a ride."

"Well, if Jack can find the oldest, slowest, blindest old hack that cannot move faster than a snail then maybe" he replied, not able to say no now. "I guess I shall need a hat too. Hat shopping darling?"

"And me Daddy!" Mica said excitedly, then put her hand over her mouth with horror.

"It's OK love" Jack said gently, "I would like to be your Daddy. You can call me that and I shall be so proud to have everyone see you are my princess."

David stepped in by Ianto, gripping his jacket pocket as he watched, waited and considered things.

"It's OK David" Ianto said softly, "You can choose whatever you want to do. It will not hurt our feelings if we stay uncles. We will never be just uncles for you. You are our boy and we love you, OK?"

"I could call you Taddy?" David whispered, "Like…your Da's Taddy? The one that was a master tailor?"

"Yes" Ianto struggled to be calm, "I would love to be your Taddy. I was always so jealous of your Da. I wanted to fight him for you, I guess in the end he was the one who didn't want to."

David looked up at Ianto, "Why? Why does he not want us?"

"It's not that he doesn't want you" Ianto lied, not wanting to hurt wee feelings, "It's just that we want you more. He knows that and let you go. He will always be Da. If I am Tad and Jack is Dad, Da is still Da. Like Bunny will be a mental mad Mam who will lick your face if you are not careful but your Mama will always be Mama."

"OK" David relaxed as his brain got around things, "OK. Daddy? Can we go and all get a hat? One for Mam Bunny too?"

Jack swung to look at the boy with such glee on his face that David knew he had it right.

Jack's arms cradled him as he held him tightly, whispering that he loved him.

Like a Daddy should.

Like David had always wanted one to.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Bunny walked from the house to the vehicle as the kids jiggled with glee, watching as she climbed into the driver's seat in her lovely Katherine Hepburn outfit complete with pearls and a lovely blonde wig that was scooped into a bun at the nape of her neck so a hat would fit snugly above it.

Right then, let's go get gussied up" she said excitedly, pulling out of the parking space and crunching the gravel down the lane to the road as the kids cheered, knowing that Bunny would make it an adventure.

Jack knew it was the fear of the horses that had bought her out … that Bunny would ride long before Ianto did but he was happy to let her take the reins, as it were. Snort.

Bunny glanced at him, "what are you snorting about young man?"

"Reins" Jack spluttered and she rolled her eyes.

"You men, so silly" she said grandly and David sniggered as well, glancing at Jack like they were sharing a secret. Jack felt a rush of love for the wee man who was already slimming into a well formed young man that could handle a horse like a natural horseman. Neither of them could wait to see Ianto's' reaction to the horse they had chosen together for him. .. Her. Well, Bunny would be sure to make a comment or two about the size of the beast.

They were soon trying on hats giggling and shrieking at some of the different sizes as Jack tried on one for an infant as David wore one for a HUGE headed man. Mica's hands shook with laughter as she took a photo of them, Bunny not realising she was in the shot as she held two baby ones over her breasts and pouted at her beloved, his look of adoration burning through the lens.

Mica sighed happily as she hugged the camera her beloved Bunny had slipped into her hands as they had entered the store with a whispered, "Keep that for me sweetie."

Finally Bunny had a white Stetson with a pink and black fake rattlesnake band that Ianto would happily wear as well, David a black one with a white belted band to match Jack's and Mica chose a white one with a bedazzled band that had Bunny lamenting there was not a grown-up version of such cuteness.

"We still match, white for us and black for them" Mica said.

"Like their souls" Bunny snarled and they both giggled some more as a hug was needed for a moment before they went for ice-cream. Just another family wandering along the street with the father proudly walking with a hand on his son's shoulder, the womenfolk following behind hand in hand.

They shopped for a couple more hours as the vehicle slowly filled with things for the children's rooms as well as a few things Jack saw Bunny looking at with interest and the eyelashes fluttering were payment enough for pleasing her, gods he always wanted to please his beloved.

Soon the kids were hungry again and Bunny looked at her little locket watch, "It's almost five, goodness. No wonder they are dying."

"I'll call and let Mama know we are dinning in town, just a wee supper later then" Jack said and made the call as Bunny and the children watched a horse drawn carriage go past with interest, Bunny whispering that they might have one of those for a hayride or something at home.

Jack made a mental note to make that happen.

More than one person stopped to watch whisper and point at the lovely scene and as Jack held the door of the family restaurant for his girls, Bunny winked and kissed him gently as Mica slipped between them. Jack gently removed Bunny's Stetson and hung it on a hook next to his and the children's. They looked so cute hung in a wee row, black white black white. So coordinated. So right.

"Thank you Tiger" she whispered.

"Anytime gorgeous" he replied happily, following them to a table and helped her with her chair, then rushing to do the same for Mica as David watched with interest.

"A gentleman helps a lady with her chair" Bunny explained, "Sometimes our skirts and things are meddlesome to settle and get comfortable, also if in heels we find it hard to pull the chair up once seated. If you pull it out and help push it in we can still look pretty and feel loved with the attention darling."

"Oh" David said as he looked at the delicate way Bunny was arranged, the fold of fabric falling gently to the seat of the chair, "I never thought of that. Girls wear a lot more clothes sometimes."

"Yes love" Bunny smiled lovingly, "Now come look at a menu, this lovely girl wants your order."

David grinned at the waitress who was staring at Bunny "Can I have a burger and fries please? I know it's not my diet but I have been good."

"Well, apart from the pie….the cake….the goodness me is that a chocoholic sundae on here?" Bunny asked with a gasp and the girl giggled as she nodded.

"Well, damn it all I feel like breaking the diet too. Burgers and fries followed by the chocoholic sundae sounds good to me!"

It was an order for four.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Gloria was excited to see them return in their hats, pulling her own from a hook by the back door and Jack was surprised to see it matched Bunny's. Well, he shouldn't have been. Of course she knew what Gloria's hat looked like, mind like a steel trap. The small and simple act of mimicking Gloria had cause so much delight and Jack was again reminded of how damned lucky he was to have found a creature of such grace and heart.

The next morning David was the first to jiggle in his seat as he asked his beloved uncle if he was ready to come for a ride, the deer in the headlights look a reply that had Jack snorting into his coffee.

Of course, it was Bunny who strode out purposefully with the most delicious pair of jeans on Jack had ever seen, that lovely arse that was not padded but naturally taut…taut like a tiger….oh my.

"Oh my lord" Bunny said meekly as she looked up at the huge beast calmly chewing a mouthful of grass.

"He's called Dozer" Jack said happily as he reached up to pat a mammoth flank, "He's an Arabian crossed with a drought horse. Big, happy and so gentle he has a cat sleeping in his stall that had kittens and he never hurt a single one."

"You are comparing me to a cat?" Bunny asked wryly.

"To a kitten my love" Jack purred, "A kitty cat snuggle bum."

Bunny seemed to consider, "Good save Captain."

Jack grinned as he watched his love walk to the mounting steps and stomp like a woman to her hanging. He tried not to look too amused as Bunny took a deep breath and then clambered onto the horse who paused it's chewing to look around at the pink fringed cowboy boot struggling to find a stirrup.

"Here love" Jack said as he caught the heel and guided it into the stirrup, adjusting them each side before leading the horse over to where David sat proudly on a sleek grey holding the reins of a pretty looking chestnut.

"Oh wow! Mam, you look so cute up there, like a bright pink tic" he said, then started to snigger as she swiped at him calling him a horrid child.

Mica was next and Jack simply lifted her onto a lovely bay who took off before he could grab the reins as it wanted to join the other horses. Mica's squeals of delight just egged it on and they took off down the trail.

"Oh god, Mimi!" Bunny yelled, standing in the stirrups and Dozer seemed to sigh as he ambled after the little bay, Jack laughing as he quickly mounted his large chestnut and he followed David who was trotting after their mad womenfolk.

Jack felt his heart swell as he found Bunny laughing and leaning back in the saddle as Dozer calmly stomped through a little creek, Mica calling back over her shoulder for them to hurry up, she was gonna beat them.

They got back to the stables and Jack held out his arms, catching his love easily and the kiss was lovely too, pressing her against the large horse that stood calmly as he took a few liberties before he was half heartedly pushed back by a blushing partner.

"Bad boy" she panted, then looked over as David led Mica's horse for her. "What are they doing?"

"Putting them away" Jack laughed "Come on lets rub these bad boys down and then you can rub this bad boy down later."

"If you're lucky" she quipped as she snatched the reins and walked the horse in, knowing the large stall with a ginger cat sitting on the post by the door must be his. "Come on Dozer man."

Jack showed her how to undo the girth strap and flick it back, lifting the saddle and blanket with one arm to place it on the edge of the stall. "One of the boys will put it away later and give it a polish or clean if needed. You can find it over in the tack room then."

"Well, I have to admit" Bunny sighed "That was fun. I had no idea how powerful it feels to be on one of those huge creatures, goodness. No wonder there are mounted police, how empowering."

"So…Ianto would ride too?" Jack asked gently, watching for a grimace and he was relieved when there was none.

"Yes" came the reply, "Yes, I think that will be OK too."


	57. Chapter 57

57

Gloria entered the room that had been used for the wedding gown, this had now become Bunny's Room as her dresses and shoes ran along one wall while the opposite one had a huge dressing table covered in jewellery and makeup, each side with mannequin heads for the many wigs in her growing collection.

Ianto sat in a chair by the large bay windows at the end of the rook, looking out over the gardens below. He had a wig in his hands, carefully pinning the hair back into an ethereal fairly do with ribbons and fake flowers.

"There you are" she said as she chose a seat and watched Ianto's eyed slowly rise, a slight flickering she knew was Bunny and Ianto shifting gears and then Ianto smiled at her as he placed the wig aside.

"What can I help you with Mama?" Ianto asked with a cant of his head, his fingers still sliding a light green ribbon through them.

"Well…I was hoping you had this afternoon free. I need someone to talk to and…" her hands flapped.

"Jerry?" Ianto guessed, "He has started dropping hints?"

"Well. Not in so many words but…" she grimaced.

"He all but asked Jack's permission you know" Ianto said as he plucked a grape from the fruit bowl on the table between them, "He's nervous too. Can't quite say it out loud, wants to. He wants to marry you and then maybe feel like he has a right to sit at the table."

Gloria nodded mutely.

"Mama, he has loved you for years. Years. You were the wife of his best friend so he bowed out, now he has been stepping up and as much as he loved Sergeant his love for you is still stronger. He just needs a wee push." Ianto looked up at her with interest, "You will say yes, right?"

Gloria looked shocked at the question, then grinned as she nodded.

"Good" Ianto sighed, "Be a shame for all this work I'm putting into this to be for nothing if you get cold feet."

Gloria stared at Ianto with shock as Bunny winked back and then they both started to giggle as Gloria realized she was way behind in the plays with this one.

"Right then" Ianto rose and walked to the clothing racks, pulling at garments bags until he found the one he wanted and he hung it on a large hook by the dressing table, then unzipped it to reveal a pretty pink dress, sequined and delicate. "I think me and my love need a night out. You and Jerry can babysit, right?"

Gloria nodded as she watched delicate fingers now searching for the right earrings. Gloria rose and kissed a soft cheek and then escaped to her room where she opened her own wardrobe and looked at it with interest, then sighed.

An hour later she was no closer to choosing and when the bedroom door swung open she was relieved to see Bunny entering, "Come on Mama, we need to shop!"

As they walked down the staircase they saw the children walking with their men and Bunny called out, "Mimi, girl's shopping trip."

The little girl froze, then squealed as she ran past them up the stairs, "Just gotta change my shoes!"

"Everything OK love?" Jack asked as he watched the vision in sparkly pink sequins descending into his arms, their lips meeting as the cherry blossom pink lipstick tasted like real cherries.

"Cariad" Bunny purred softly, her fingers stroking behind his earlobes, "Just taking Mama for a wee shop before you and I go out tonight. You and Jerry can have some time to...talk."

Jack hadn't missed the deepening vowels for the last word or his love's twinkle as a wink emphasised the word as well. Jack grinned and nodded to show he understood.

"Can I come too?" David asked, "I wanna shop too."

Bunny looked at him with surprise, then smiled, "Of course you can love. Us girls need a good strong man to open the door for us and help us with our chairs. Of course we do."

He looked down at himself, "Am I dressed OK?"

"Handsome" she assured him as she reached out to touch his cheek, "So handsome. I shall be sure to hiss at all the other girls and show teeth and claws so they know you are mine."

He lit up as he turned too smiled at Jack and Jerry, "I'm gonna look after the girls, OK?"

"Good job soldier" Jack smiled as he hugged him and then stepped back, "I know they will be safe and you will be sure to be a gentleman."

"Yes sir" David nodded enthusiastically, then turned back to Bunny, "We going in the big one?"

She laughed as she nodded, "Yes love. We are cruising at a low altitude, no turbulence."

"Trays and seats in an upright position" David sing-songed as he wandered off to the garage and they knew he was going to open the doors and prepare the SUV.

"Such a good boy" Gloria said quietly as she stepped down and reached out to place her hand against Jerry's shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "We shan't be late back. Yan and Jack are going out tonight, we are babysitting. I thought we might open that box of Bavarian chocolates by the fire with a good cognac."

"Sounds like a date" Bunny quipped, then turned to walk towards the garage, making sure her arse waved goodbye to the drooling mess that watched with open lust.

Gloria had no idea she could do that but decided to give it a try, turning to follow and as she looked in the hall mirror she saw it. Jerry's shoulders slump as he watched her go with the same look of longing.

She had never felt so young and attractive.


	58. Chapter 58

58

They had enjoyed the afternoon shopping, David opening the doors and feeling so important as they let him choose the table for their cake and coffee too.

They travelled home and the kids took off with their bags of goodies to put in their respective rooms as Bunny and Gloria took bags up as well, most going into Gloria's rom. Then the two of them stayed in there for a long time, Bunny exiting to go into the Wardrobe Room.

Ianto exited in a lovely deep blue suit with flared trousers, a large collared shirt of pale blue that was open at the neck and a silk scarf instead of a tie.

Jack stood stunned to silence as he saw the first Bunny/Ianto meld. He looked so sweet.

"Do I look OK?" Ianto asked nervously, "I can always get that green tie with…"

"No!" Jack barked making everyone jump, then he laughed nervously, "Don't you dare change. You look perfect love."

Ianto shone as he pointed to the white coat that hung further along the coat hooks and Jack picked it up, recognising a Burberry in the palest grey.

"Right, the kids are in their respective rooms and Francine is taking them each their own meals so they can spend the evening with their new toys unmolested by us boring grups. David will be attached to that console all night and Mimi will no doubt build enough jewellery from the kit to even put Bunny to shame." Ianto said as he let Jack slide his jacket on, much the same as he did for Jack with that lovely Great Coast.

They headed out and left Gloria holding the little baby, her stomach flip flopping as she walked through and sat with the wee boy in her lap, crooning as he looked up at her with open interest. He was now wanting to see things, his eyes drinking in the world around him and Gloria watched Quinn's face light up as Jerry entered the room with his bottle and she relinquished the baby as little hands reached for Jerry as much as the goodness he had to offer.

"He loves you" she said softly and Jerry grinned as he cuddled the baby against him, feeding him the bottle.

"Look at him go" Jerry gushed, "So strong. Yeah, so big and strong. What a great big boy you are going to be, I will need to get you such a big horsie to carry you, yeah."

"Jerry?" Gloria said softly, "Bunny and I were talking and she seems to have some weird idea that you and I are getting married. She started talking about flowers."

Jerry looked up at her, "Really? What sort?"

Gloria felt that flip-flop again, smiling as she leaned in closer, "Orchids and carnations. She is set on white with the pink accents."

Jerry hummed and rocked, considering then he said "CJ thinks a nice quiet ceremony with close friends and family, then an evening where it's an open bar and everyone is invited. That way we can keep the ceremony intimate and make the children feel more part of it. They won't mind bedtime then before we have a larger party. Even a small meal with them. Important for them to see we are serious and all in this together sort of thing."

Gloria clasped her hands together as she realised the boys had done their jobs well, "A nice lunchtime ceremony for close friends and family, then an afternoon buffet style feed and then the evening can be for dancing. Oh Jerry, we could open up the ball room."

"CJ thinks he can get a live band, some Glenn Miller or something" Jerry said excitedly, looking at her with open delight, "Glo, are were getting married?"

"Yes" she said firmly, "I think we ought to, the children need role models and we are getting too old to sneak around. Especially when it is the worst kept secret. Oh Jerry, I want to wear your ring."

"So…for the children?" Jerry asked with his eyes dancing at their pretence at it not being for the real reason.

"Yes Jerry, I think so" Gloria said as she nodded. "For the children."

For love.

.

.

.

.

Lightening has fried my Modem and it looks like it will be 3-7 working days before another modem can be set up for my internet at home, therefore this is only possible today as I am at the library while in town. This looks like I will be going dark for a while, will try to post every second days if I can, while in town but no promises. When it is finally fixed I promise a multi-chap osting to make up for it. Sorry guys. I am gutted too. Look at it this way...what might I write while distracted?


	59. Chapter 59

59

Ianto was weeding, something therapeutic in the simple action of killing some weeds and it wasn't until the horse breathed on him that he was even aware that he was not alone. He sat back and stared at the horse with confusion.

"Er, hello?" he said with surprise.

The horse leaned past him to sample the pansies and he rose to look around for the rider then recognised the horse as David's.

"David?" Ianto called, walking to the edge of the garden, his worry for his plants secondary as he leaned around the building and saw something that was clearly not right.

Jack's horse was standing with its head down and reins on the ground pooled like rope.

"Mama" Ianto yelled, not caring about the flowers now as he ran for the house and Gloria came out with the baby in her arms. She saw the horses and swung back to call out to Jerry, Ianto now moving beyond alarmed as it became clear something was wrong.

"Any sign of them?" Jerry asked as he emerged, slamming a hat on his head, "Checked the stables?"

"They left an hour ago" the stable hand yelled back as he tried to grab the horses, "They shouldn't be back yet."

Ianto knew what this meant as he watched Jerry saddle his horse and after a moment's indecision he moved to do the same, even remembering the saddle blanket first.

"Are you sure?" Jerry asked with surprise.

"They are out there, probably tired and pissed off having to walk back from where the horses got away from them, yeah" Ianto nodded, "You can't lead both horses. Let me come."

They set off in the direction of the fence line the two had gone to check and Ianto knew he had overacted as the other hands joined them but at the same time he hoped Jack seeing him sitting in the saddle without Bunny to hide behind might make him feel better.

 _Gods, it's high up here._

They trotted and each time they crested a hill he expected to see Jack and David walking together coming towards them but it was just not happening. His fear for them overcame his fear of the horse and he kicked its sides gently, urging it to a canter as he passed Jerry.

Then he saw them, Jack carrying David on his back piggyback style and Ianto felt his gut constrict as he headed for them calling out.

"Babe!" Jack crowed "There you are! Oh my god, you're riding high."

Ianto threw his leg over the pommel and slid off the horse, dropping the reins and running to them, "Are you OK? Oh my Cariads"

"A snake scared my horse and I fell off, then the bloody things ran away when Dad got off to help me" David grumbled, "I twisted my ankle"

"Oh darling" Ianto was so relieved that he could cry, settling for stroking David's cheek as he promised a big hot bath and lots of ice cream for the ankle.

"It's his ankle, not his throat" Jack complained, hot and tired.

"Oh Tiger, you can have the chocolate syrup but not on the good sheets" Ianto said softly, Jack immediately perking up as he heard a promise of some naughtiness for his good deed and he nodded as he lifted David onto his horse without further grumbles.

They rode home with Ianto considering his feelings, the fear, confusion and even a touch of anger that he had felt slightly forced to act and then he knew he was overanalysing things again, didn't even need Bunny in his head to tell him that.

"If anything happened to you today I would have died" he said softly to Jack "I need you. I can't exist without you. Please don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry love" Jack sighed, "We won't go alone. We will make sure there is at least one more with us that can be more level headed it's just…our boy was hurt and I might have panicked a bit. Never been a dad before, this is all new for me too."

"I know, for the record you are brilliant at it" Ianto replied softly, "I know you would have died for him. I know that."

"He's a part of you" Jack shrugged without a second thought, "Of course I would die for him even when I had only just met him but now…now I love the little fella. He's my son now. I feel that."

"Good, because the one back at home will be screaming the house down and our poor mother will be shoving a bottle down his throat" Ianto snorted, "wee one is a Harkness when it comes to food."

Jack laughed as he relaxed, seeing Ianto was also letting go of the adrenalin and he glanced over at David who was watching them quietly.

"You OK son?"

"Yeah, I was scared. I didn't say but I was a little bit" he said with a huff.

"It's OK to be scared sometimes, I'm scared a lot" Ianto said to the boy, "But it's all about getting on with it. You and Jack didn't panic, you headed for home. You did the right things."

"He saved me" David said with finality, "He did."

"Yes love" Ianto smiled back, "That's what family does."

Ianto sang softly as they let the horses amble and 'Never Walk Alone' sounded sweet but then he started 'little green apples' and to Jack's delight David joined in, his young voice a good mix with Ianto's.

And if that's not loving you he didn't know what was.

.

.

.

 **"Little Green Apples"**

And I wake up in the morning, with my hair down in my eyes,  
And she says hi, and I stumble to the breakfast table,  
While the kids are going off to school goodbye.  
And she reaches out and takes my hand,  
Squeezes it, says, how you feelin' hon?  
And I look across at smiling lips that warm my heart and see my morning sun.

And if that's not lovin' me, then all I've got to say.  
God didn't make little green apples  
And it don't rain in Indianapolis in the summertime.  
There's no such thing as Dr. Zeuss, Disneyland, and Mother Goose no nurs'ry rhyme.  
God didn't make little green apples  
And it don't rain in Indianapolis when the winter comes.

There's no such thing as make-believe, puppy dogs, and autumn leaves and B.B. guns.

Sometimes I call her up at home knowing she's busy  
And ask if she could get away and meet me, and grab a bite to eat.  
And she drops what she's doin' and hurries down to meet me, and I'm always late.  
But she sits, waiting patiently and smiles when she first sees me  
Cause she's made that way and if that's not lovin' me  
Then all I've got to say


	60. Chapter 60

60

"He was so frantic" Gloria said softly "I dare anyone to doubt the love he has for you."

"Yeah" Jack smiled with a sigh, "I really fell on my feet, pardon the pun."

"Poor Davie, to land wrong like that" she shook her head, "Good thing you were calm."

"Actually mama, between you and me I had a bloody heart attack for a moment. I now think of all the times Dad yelled at me for things and see his terror. Shit, it's a wonder he didn't have a mental breakdown"

"He did come home a bit pale sometimes heading for the whiskey decanter" she sniggered as Jack grinned. "The three of you were horrible babies."

"What are you two conspiring about?" Ianto asked as he entered with the babe in his arms, thrusting him at his eager Dad, "I get nervous when you two get cosy like that, I do not want another rose garden or children's wing popping up."

"Oh" Jack said softly, "He could do with a wee wing with his own…"

"Stop it!" Ianto scolded with a snort of amusement.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about my nuptials" Gloria said happily, "I love that word. Nuptials."

"Nuptials" Ianto repeated and Jack shivered as his eyes arrowed at his mother, obviously playing with him now as she watched him squirm under the wee baby, Ianto's vowels teasing as Ianto clearly overlooked the game and repeated it again.

"Upcoming nuptials, yes" he sat and plucked a grape from the fruit basket on the counter, "Lovely. Incredible roses out there, I would say we should use the arch way from my nuptials to your dullard of a son and we can incorporate more white with the pink. Cariad why are you squirming, do you need the loo?"

Jack glared at his mother who decided to up the ante, "Sweetheart, do you know of any good songs we might use?"

Ianto launched into a wonderful rendition of 'A Thousand Years' which was followed by 'Lay with me' that left them silent as Ianto plucked another grape. "Of course, your man might like ring of fire or something at some stage. I understand it was their song?"

"Oh" she gasped, surprised Ianto knew the two men had sung that when drunk and Ianto smiled.

"He told me the other day, heard it on the radio and told me about their drinking sessions. Might be nice if he was thought of too" Ianto plucked Quinn now, letting Jack scamper from the room and he then turned to Gloria.

"Naughty girl, you must have been a hellion when younger, no wonder the poor man needed whiskey all the time with you lot" Ianto growled as she giggled, slapping at him.

"So?" she finally said with glee, "You think we can do a nice big bash without too much fuss? Just lots of good food and music?"

"Wings, ribs and all the other meat products that will make you physically ill to watch get consumed by drunk rednecks? Check" Ianto nodded as she giggled some more, "Maybe a bluegrass band that can also do some country western covers?"

"Oh, I knew you would know" she smiled as she accepted the baby, pass the parcel always wound up with her stealing him and sneaking off. Today he wore a powder blue outfit she had chosen and she was so damned pleased to see how handsome he looked, his wee face full of joy as he beamed up at her with the wee hat jauntily placed on his head.

"I also think a nice buffet of salads and some Mexican food would be nice, much as Cajun is acceptable around here, Jack would like an eating contest at some stage of the evening" Ianto said after considering and she perked up.

"Oh! Goodness, he would love one of those. We could have a special table and everything" she started to laugh, "Oh, games and fun. I would love that. Like a medieval style thing, OH!"

Ianto smiled as she got the theme and started to jiggle the baby softly, crooning that he needed a wee crown as the prince.

Ianto knew Bunny would look fantastic in a Marie Antoinette style outfit for the evening festivities then wondered if Jack would prefer a serving wench of lower moral standards, giggling to himself.

"What?" Gloria asked.

"Just thinking that if I turn up in a wench outfit with boobs and a seductive swagger Jack might want to marry me all over again" Ianto said with a snort, "Was going to go white wig and ball gown but now I think he would like something slutty. Oh, yes. Medieval can be fun."

"I can have a horse drawn carriage, we can even have a sword fight, oh goodness. A pig on a spit. Oh Jerry will live it." Gloria gushed, turning as Jack re-entered.

"Love what?"

"My theme is going to be Medieval cowboy chic" she said and Jack swung to look at Ianto with surprise.

"Does this mean an eating contest?" Jack asked with his hands clasped like a small child asking if Santa was coming.

"See?" Ianto said to Gloria.

He started a list.


	61. Chapter 61

61

Ianto walked around the carriage with interest, his keen eye taking in the detailing and fine lines before nodding his agreement and Jack shook the hand of the man who was relieved to get such a generous amount for the old Cinderella carriage from the parade a few years back.

"Right. So, what next?" Jack asked.

"I don't want it orange so it needs to be painted a soft pearly pink with white seat cushions" Ianto was talking as they walked to the vehicle, the baby asleep in his chest, "I also want to call back to the florists. I've considered the arrangements and want to let her off the hook too."

"Lunch?" Jack asked hopefully and Ianto laughed as he nodded.

They headed to their favourite place and the waitress flew over with excitement when she saw Quinn on Ianto's chest and she made little noises as she jiggled impatiently, Ianto unstrapping the front pack and then resignedly handing him over for the ritualistic fussing that occurred. He knew they would likely not see him again until the bill came.

"So, what next?" Jack asked, enjoying the day as Ianto let him choose some things telling him it was his mother after all and Jack knew he was pleasing Ianto with the right choices, only one correction that Ianto was right about. A cannon salute would scare the horses.

"So, you will be Yan or Bunny?" Jack asked as he lifted his arms to let the plate of shrimp to be placed down, crowing with glee as Ianto accepted his smoked chicken salad. Jack wrinkled his nose at Ianto's plate "That looks so boring."

"I don't like shrimp, so shoot me" Ianto said without any anger, "I want to keep it light, Mama Francine is cooking the fatted calf for tea. Well, roast beef."

"Ahhhh" Jack made a noise not unlike that of Homer Simpson as Ianto rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water.

"Babe, you don't eat enough" Jack scolded.

"My corsets do not allow for piggery thank you very much. Besides, I feel … uncomfortable with too much weight on. Maybe because Rhia was so big." Ianto shrugged "Like, I don't want to get too big. I like this salad."

"Lies" Jack said with the same softness in his voce, "It's a control. I understand that love, I know you like the control but I like the fleshy curves under my hands."

Ianto looked surprised and then he smiled, "Oh? Wow."

"I love you, I love the feel of you, the smell of you." Jack gushed then looked up as a small sound of delight was heard, the waitress had returned with the baby and she was hugging Quinn as she looked at them both with open glee.

"Yes Matilda?"

"His nappy bag?" she asked, still looking between them with affection and Ianto reached under the table to retrieve it. "You two are so sweet together."

"Thank you dear" Ianto smiled up at her, "I'll take him."

"Will not!" she laughed snatching the bag, "I bet he has another outfit in here. Delta sez you have at least two more for emergencies."

"But he doesn't…" Ianto started to ague and then sighed as she rushed off, "Need changing clothes. Mad mares."

"Aw, come on" Jack laughed "He is a wee doll. You know they love dressing him up as much as you do. Gods, Mama is the worst though. I swear she is going to need that wing you were joking about."

"I saw a wee tutu in the stuff from the other day" Ianto whispered "I think she is going to support the gender neutral thing I wanted. The wee nursery looks so sweet."

"So you are happy to stay in the house?" Jack asked as he watched the door for their child "not having second thoughts about moving into the main house love?"

"No" Ianto smiled, "I know it was the right decision."

"Well, Jerry and I are going to look at the stables on the south end, apparently the roof needs re-placing" Jack changed the subject showing he was satisfied with the answer and finally the baby and bill arrived.

"Ah, lovely" Ianto smiled as he leaned back to accept the bundle into his lap.

The outfit was a pretty peppermint number that had another hat to match but they had left it off, letting the fine hair waft about his wee head. He looked adorable and Ianto lifted him for a kiss and smother session while Jack paid.

"Excuse me young man" an elderly lady said from a nearby table, "You make a lovely family."

"Thank you ma'am" Ianto gushed, "I think it's pretty dammed perfect meself."

Jack paused at the counter, his heart melting as he heard and saw Ianto's happiness.

Damned perfect alright.


	62. Chapter 62

62

"No!"

"Awwwwwww" Jack flopped dramatically on the bed, his wails falling on deaf ears as Ianto sat at the mirror making himself into Bunny.

"Come on" Jack rolled to his side to leer into the mirror over Ianto's shoulder, "A hint?"

"It will have pink in it" Ianto said and Jack flopped some more as he floundered about like a fish out of water.

"Tease"

"Child"

"Come on, you know what I'm wearing" Jack wheedled in a whiny voice. Ianto ignored him and several minutes passed as Jack flopped about some more, then glanced in the mirror to see if it was having an effect.

"No. Stop wrinkling the covers up" Bunny warned as she smoothed her makeup, blending the various colours needed to transform. She smacked he lips and swung to face him, beautiful and sexy, so damned sexy.

Jack pouted.

"Come on, behave and you can come to your mother's dress fitting" Bunny offered and Jack perked up, then flopped again.

"Nah. Wanna see her on the day" Jack decided.

"And the same for me, you will see my outfit on the day" Bunny said as she sashayed across the room and Jack went still, gleeful as he learnt one of his wishes had come true. It would be Bunny at the wedding to dance with. She was always a great dancer, Ianto didn't dance much.

"And the little princess?" Jack asked, now another thougth of someone who might love a dance and the thought of a Daddy Daughter dance filled Jack's mind as Bunny slid on her shoes.

"She will be resplendent thank you very much" Bunny saud grndly, "And she shall require at least five dances with her Daddy so she tells me."

Jack hummed happily.

"And sweet David" Bunny paused and smiled, "Asked if I could teach him to dance so we might have a special dance too. How about that, eh? You know what he calle dit?"

"What?"

"A Bunny and Rabbit dance" she said with her eyes shinning, "He's my wee rabbit. Isn't that sweet?"

Jack awed as he rolled to a sitting postion next to her, "He is still finding his way. He's gelled with me pretty quick, a good strong male figure he always craved. Jerry the granddad he needs and even Mama has role and purpose. Ianto was is and will always be the kind uncle but you, Bunny my love are such an enigma. I do believe our boy has a slight crush on you and is unsure what it actually is, this feeling around you of warmth and wonder."

"Don't be silly" she scoffed, then turned to face him. "You think?"

"Nothing creepy, more like the love a small boy has for his favorate teacher or a mive star. Admiration. His mother loved him, he knows that sort of relationship but you are so glamourous, refined and …well…right. Always right. You do everything right. A Goddess. Of course I make it worse by baking that up with my open puppy drooling at your feet. You know you will make it hard for any woman trying to win his heart. " Jack smiled as he stood and slid his boots in, "After all. You are so damned perfect. My enigma, wrapped in intrigue and smelling like pure sex. Ahhhhhh. My Welsh rabbit, of course he is a wee rabbit too. He wants to love you, emulate you, maybe be you. I'm not saying he is a cross dresser or anything, but he does admore you. Who wouldn't, caught in your web of loveliness."

Bunny stood and looked Jack in the eye, her heels meaning her chin was tucked and she was looking though her lashes in that way that made him want to explode, "Then we do need a special dance. How sweet. You really think so? I remember my first teaher crush. Ms Gibbens. Had lovely curly hair that bounced when she walked and she never got mad or said she was disappointed in us. We all loved her class."

"Well there ya go, see? That sort of love. He likes to watch you hair bounce darling" Jack slid his hand into Bunny's letting her lead him as always and as they descended the staircase Bunny realised Jack alwas did this. Let her lead. Be it Bunny or Ianto, more often than not Jack was the little boy being led by his hand happily to whatever destination and that little bit of power handed over, that complete trust was so striking that she stopped and turned, Jack one step up so they were almost equal. She reached up and took his face in her hands, kissng him and his hands gripped her against him as he deepened the kiss. Jack leaned her against the banister, bending her back slightly as he tasted her.

Jerry and Glroia were walking from the drawing room to the dining room and Jerry looked up then paused, "Look. God, wish I had a camera. Isnt' that a picture?"

Gloria loked up and saw the open love in display and beamed.

So much love in this old house.


	63. Chapter 63

63

Gloria was overly excited as she watched Ianto examine the floral display and then glance at her before answering, "Yes. They are perfect for the tables."

"So bright" Gloria gushed, "Freesias, I had no idea they were so bright."

"And the smell is glorious" Ianto agreed, "The marquee is going up as well as the big top, goodness knows how Jack managed that. Next he'll have bloody lion tamers or something."

Gloria laughed happily as she watched Ianto shine, glow and simply fill her life with colour, such a wonderful creature.

"Alright Mama, food" Ianto sighed heading out the door and cross the street to the café where the screaming starred as he entered with the baby in the front pack sleepily looking around. The mugging was fierce and Ianto wondered if his child would lose a limb but they confined their violence to one another as they fought for a hold.

Ianto acted like nothing was wrong as he took his usual seat and adjusted everything on the table, Quinn's laughter echoing in the kitchen as he disappeared through the swinging doors and Ianto raised a fork to examine. A young girl came shooting out of the kitchen with a tray, scooping the cutlery into it and then removing a plastic bag, opening it to reveal fresh cutlery. ""Sorry Mister Harkness-Jones."

"That's fine dear" he smiled as he sat back to let her fuss, then looked over at Gloria who was pouring a glass of water. "Ianto, remember?"

"Usual? Ianto."

"Yes please"

"Are you ready?" Ianto asked after they had started eating, "Jerry wants to write his own vows. Are you ready for that?"

"I think he will be OK, not embarrass me" she nodded, then frowned.

"I was going to work on Jack about that, make him decide it's a nice idea to help" Ianto said as he plucked at the tablecloth, "Just don't want to overstep."

"Oh please do love" she sighed.

"Well, I will sort him out when we get back, ah!" he looked up as some plates of finger foods started appearing and he looked at the little pork ribs with interest, "New recipe? Smells like plum?"

"Yes, he remembered that you like plum" Hetta said to Gloria, "Remember that time you got it on your blouse?"

"God, that was years ago, Sergeant was terrible" Gloria laughed, "Hated plum sauce."

Ianto took a bite and hummed, Gloria trying a piece and nodding happily.

"I think the weekend will go lovely" Ianto assured her, "We have everything in hand and I am trying to control Jack but you know how he is, the chance to leer up is overwhelmingly exciting to him. The children know their parts to play and are also excited for you especially Mimi. She keeps telling everyone that Jerry is going to be her Grandpa for real and ever. So cute."

"Oh, is she?" Gloria asked with glee, "Such a dear wee soul."

"I would have liked to have brought her today but that pony calls" Ianto sighed, "I just have to accept that these kids are all cowboys like their Daddy."

"Not a bad thing to be, the world needs more cowboys in their tight jeans and big hats" a voice purred and Ianto turned in his chair to look up at the man standing by their table, "Sorry. Didn't mean to overhear, I just came over to ask about the dear wee baby that was just flown through the room like a wee airplane. Is he yours?"

"Yes" Ianto answered nervously, then scolded himself for being nervous "His name is Quinn. Adorable isn't he?"

"Yes, I am Mason Carvis and I run a small advertising agency. I was wondering if you ever considered modelling work for the wee man. I have a campaign coming up that calls for some little ones. I'm not creepy, I really do mean it. Those eyes are so expressive, I bet he is really photogenic." The man stooped talking and fumbled with his wallet, "Here's my number. Call, please. I will give you a photo shoot and show you what I see, yeah?"

Ianto accepted the business card, slipping it into his wallet with a gentle nod as Gloria watched the man hurry away, "Well, he seems shy."

"Probably used to being told to piss off" Ianto explained, "An old scam to say you want a child for modelling then charge the parents lots of money for their portfolio and such to get the kid started."

"Oh" she sighed, "You think that was it?"

"I don't know, I will Google him when we get home to see if he is real or not" Ianto settled back to eat more pork, "Something about him did seem genuine."

"Well, maybe he is" Gloria smiled, relaxing again, "After all, our little prince is gorgeous."

Speaking of which, one of the staff did another run around the café making airplane noises with the baby held firmly in her arms, Quinn squealing with glee as he 'flew' through the air.

Spoilt little spitfire.


	64. Chapter 64

64

It was just starting to get light outside and the world was waking up to a new day.

Old slippers scuffed across the floor and the granddaddy style bath robe was flicked over the back of the chair as the lights flickered on around the makeup mirror.

"OK, let's go" Ianto sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, then reached for the makeup sponge as he began to transform himself into Bunny.

It was early, too bloody early really and as Jack crooned and tried to get the baby back to sleep in the other room Ianto concentrated on his highlights. He wanted his cheekbones to pop, the effect would be wonderful and the excitement started to grow as Bunny could be seen peeking back through the bright gaudy splotches of colour.

Blending began and then the real foundation over the contouring layer.

Bunny then did a layer of soft tonal colour followed by the sculpting of eyes and lips.

Then a light powdering for the shimmer effect needed for this full on day and Bunny looked back at herself with excitement.

"Game on" she whispered, rising and pulling the floaty robe around herself. She wore her padding and full body suit already, the pretty pink robe with feathers looking like something from a sexy photo shoot and she slid her feet into the high heeled slippers to match then admired herself for a while.

"Pretty in pink" she whispered to herself as she fluttered those long fake eyelashes, pleased to see the glue was holding ok and then she pouted, those cheekbones more cutting that John bloody Hart's.

She felt ready to face the madness now, the nervousness and worry left in the chair with Ianto's GrandTad slippers still under the table where they had been abandoned.

Jack was in the bed with the baby on his chest, the wee snores cute as he gently stroked the wee head and lovingly watched that angelic face. The noises of workmen outside that had startled the baby still echoed in the breaking of the dawn silence. Then the first bird song started, their call to arms more serene and Bunny took a deep cleansing breath as the world exploded.

"I am heading down for the first checks Tiger" Bunny purred and Jack looked up, making a small noise of need that had Bunny changing course to lean over him, letting him see the cleavage created as their lips touched softly and the feathers trickled.

"Love you" Jack said with a stupid grin, so enamoured with his vision in pink.

"And I love you too silly man" Bunny giggled, waving as she wafted from the room.

"See that?" Jack sighed happily to the sleeping baby, "Mama is so pretty, yeah?"

Bunny heard it as she pulled the door closed and felt the stab of pleasure in her gut, humming as she descended the stairs slowly, as one must in heels.

"Holy shit" a voice said softly, "Look at that!"

Bunny looked up from her feet to see workmen standing at the bottom of the stairs, openly drooling and she fluttered her eyelashes, "You boys had better have things looking nice out there or I will have to horse whip you!"

"Yes ma'am, Roger that" one spluttered and they giggled as she came to the bottom step then stepped up to the one who seemed to be in charge, almost her height and as he stared at her breasts she looked down at him with that coy Bunny Rabbid smile they all knew and loved.

"Roger, you can Roger that all day darling, doesn't mean you can Roger me" Bunny purred, "You are so naughty, poor Annie has her hands full with you and I don't mean in the way my Captain can fill mine!"

More giggling and gawfing as the men shoved at one another and stepped aside to let her pass, all admiring the curves.

Bunny headed out and stood looking at the two tents now up, sighing as she started to walk the nice blue carpet that had been rolled out to cover the lawn with her knowing heels would make a terrible mess of the lawn as well as the lawn making a terrible mess of heels. "Hello Mama Fran"

Francine turned to watch Bunny approach, as did everyone in the white tent and the vision wafted around the tables, "Oh Frannie, you have everything perfect. Lovely, just remember extra napkins at Jacks' seat will you? Those pork ribs will have him in stupid mode. I really have to lay an extra shirt or two out for him as well, I see several changes as the sauces fly."

"Pink today love?" Francine asked as she reached out to place her hands on that tiny waist, still unable to comprehend how Bunny can corset herself so tightly.

"Yes, Mama chose the theme gods help me and I am going to adhere to it" she giggled then, leaning forward, "Not this wig though, I have one of my slutty ones ready to go with the outfit. You will need to watch my wee puppy dog following me about, he is going to be adorably smitten."

"Oh sweetling you could waft about in sacking and Jack would drool after you, you are so lovely in everything" Francine assured her, the kiss on her cheek gentle as Bunny giggled and agreed.

"Now, this other tent" Bunny frowned, "The Man Cave. I had better check it is not going to catch fire or something. Also, I feel there needs to be an announcement of no shooting inside the tents, last time there was a definite bullet hole in the marquee."

Francine started to giggle as the pretty lithe woman placed her hands on those perfect hips and glared up at the ceiling of the tent like it might be to blame for what happened.

Francine also looked over to see the workmen all still frozen with raptures as Bunny put on her first show for the day.

"Right boys, good work. I am going to go Roger my fella, I expect to see those tables all out and covered when I have made a Jack sized dent in the mattress!" Bunny snapped as she spun and stalked for the tent, the laughter following as they all rushed to obey.

Roger knew he was going to be the butt of many jokes that day but didn't care, she had promised him a dance.


	65. Chapter 65

65

Bunny was not too sure about the pink wig, maybe it was too much with the corset, bustle and fan. Then she shrugged as she blew her reflection a kiss, of course it was too much darling.

The ceremony had been sweet, a refined Bunny dressed in a pearly pink number who stood demurely holding the flowers like a toned down Madonna in 'like a virgin' complete with bright lipstick, now the shindig was starting she had raced up to change.

Jack was gonna blow the top off his head.

As Bunny descended the staircase she thought back to the vows, simple yet so …them. Jerry had told everyone he was a patient man and was finally able to crow that he got the girl, the laughter and clapping lovely as Gloria had blushed and scolded softly. Her vows had been quick and to the point, she has had a Sergeant in her life and was now happy to hold the reins. That one had almost brought the tent down with the cheering as Jerry had bowed to his bride and announced himself an owned man.

"Roger" she recognised the man holding a plate of food and watched Roger turn, then choke. Yep, lovely effect. Far too flouncy. Good. Good.

Roger rushed to put the food down and offer his arm, his eyes drinking in her petite body with a soft grin, "Pink."

She knew he wanted to say more but his brain was not functioning so she patted his arm affectionately and reminded him that he was getting a dance later but now she needed her husband.

"He's in the Man Cave love" Roger answered softly, "Let me help you through these people. Careful, OI! Watch it, Lady walking here ya bloody clowns!"

It never ceased to amaze her how this man could be a right arse and at the same time a diligent gentleman, his five sisters no doubt helping with a little healthy respect for a lady and the brainpower to recognise the difference between a lady and a whore.

Speaking of which…

Bunny smiled serenely at the women by the bar, the daggers they glared unable to even touch the Kevlar of righteousness Bunny wore as she sailed past them on the arm of the large and imposing Roger.

"Oi Captain, look what I have!" Roger crowed and everyone watched Jack explode from his barstool to snatch her away from Roger and then look her up and down like he was inspecting her for smudges left by the oaf.

"Thank you Roger dear" Bunny purred and he bowed, then went to the bar to get a margarita or "something pink with an umbrella for the lady please."

"Darling, help me onto the stage would you" Bunny whispered and Jack gathered her into his arms like a small child and carried her across the tent to the stage set up, the band now preparing as they watched their star approach.

Bunny nodded and stepped to the mic, her fan flapping as she counted down and the song began. 'I Need a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler was perfect as the young ones got up to dance and clap, Gloria letting Jerry bop her about the floor like they were half their age.

A little yell caught her attention and she watched Jack leave his spot to get their son, dancing gently while the little one blinked, then laughed at them all as Mim and Daf danced like lunatics with a pack of the local kids they were fast becoming part of.

'Respect' then boomed out followed by 'Knock on Wood' as Bunny got into the swing of things and then she let loose with a rendition of 'She Works Hard For Her Money' that changed into 'Proud Mary' that had everyone cheering at the end. Now she was getting puffed so she slowed it down with 'Chapel of Love' before she took a break.

Jack was there ready to lift her off the stage and kiss her before helping her to the table for the meal, "That was awesome, gods you are sexy when you strut."

"These heels are fucking killing me" she hissed as she finally sat and sighed happily, seeing Quinn 'flying' through the crowd as Jerry showed everyone what a dotting Granddaddy he is.

"How many layers" Jack hissed.

"Hmmm, lace top, blouse, corset, cotton singlet, bustle, knickers, bra, suspender belt, suspenders, …well, quite a few items that will need peeling off. I am already so hot and sweaty!" Bunny fluttered her eyelashes as she watched her beloved squirm.

"Is it really uncomfortable?" Jack asked, "All that?"

"Why, wanna know?" Bunny canted her head, "I do have those bigger sizes ya know. Wanna try?"

"Yeah?" Jack blinked, then grinned evilly, "Mom will have kittens."

"Well, a way to upstage the bride if ever there was one" Bunny sniggered "Come on, lets do it before the searches."

Giggling, they both shot up the stairs as Jack tried to decide on the name he wanted to be.

All he knew for sure is that he wanted something…shiny.


	66. Chapter 66

66

"Gigi"

"what?" Yan hesitated, her hands still reaching back to find the stays for her corset, "You want to be called Gigi?"

"Yeah" Jack preened, the long elegant evening gown almost touching his ankles, "I'm Gigi now bitch."

His pout was epic as he sucked in his cheeks and fluttered his eyelashes.

"I'll tell you what" Ianto said as he removed the last of the makeup and looked around for his GrandTad robe, "Let me do your face properly and we'll consider that a name."

"You took yours off!"

"We can't both be the Diva honey, it's your turn to shine" Ianto smiled, "Besides, I would love to have you on my arm for a change, let that arse wiggle."

Jack grinned as he 'became' Gigi and Ianto's' careful fingers made her look like a star in her curly wig and pretty lashes. The smoky eye shadow making her eyes pop.

"Oh my god, I would fuck me!" he gushed happily as Ianto snorted.

"Careful baby, that's my job and I will later if you wear that wig." Ianto purred and as expected, a shriek and hand flapping began.

No, it was still Jack. Clearly given the voice and mannerisms and this was all just something he was trying as he was curious. Both were well aware that there was a difference between their selves and ya know…it didn't matter a damn.

"Come on missus, lets' go dance" Ianto giggled, offering an arm and they toddled down the stairs with Ianto saving the wavering beauty a few times, their giggles calling Francine out of the kitchen where she looked with glee at what was happening as she called Dee-Dee out to see as well. "Mama, stand back. This one's too big for any of us to handle."

"Oh CJ, you do look lovely." Dee-Dee snorted.

"This is my wife, Gigi" Ianto said imperiously, "Make way. Luscious bird on my arm here!"

The roars as people saw them coming, the fun as Jack got his arse pinched A LOT and Ianto's gentle attempts to protect him and said asset were so much fun that Jerry joked that he needed a frock too.

"Don't you dare!" Gloria laughed, "This poor baby will never know what the hell is going on."

Little Quinn clearly didn't give a rats arse either way as he merrily waved to his parentals and chewed on the place name card he had snatched off the table.

"Mother, my husband and I are dancing here!" Jack said in a silly voice and more laughter as Ianto tried to lead, only to find Jack wanted to.

"Cariad. You have a dress on and want to lead?" Ianto asked.

"Mama leads, Jerry would not dare defy her" Jack pointed, "Follow me!"

Ianto laughed as he complied and then the dip seem a bit excessive, even for them.

"And that's my cue to sit down" Ianto said as he led his made mate to a table and they sat, "Well? How does it feel?"

"Hot and itchy" was the complaint, "But by the gods the silk feels wonderful on my balls I had no idea it felt like that when it moved around in your clothes."

"Now you know why I always wear silk underclothes, be it in male or female outer garb. Feels sexy, right?" Ianto whispered "You sure do look hot Cariad."

"I would not want to do this often, I don't know how you do, dedication to your art" Jack said with wonder, "Wow. You know you should have said, I would have made sure you had more. Why don't you wear that bra I got you? That's silk."

"And lace" Ianto explained, "Lace itches and is OK on some parts bit not in the armpit or creases."

"Oh, I didn't think of that"

"Lovely to entice or tease but not practical, not when I have sensitive skin Cariad" Ianto smiled, "But I can wear it to bed sometimes for you to take off, to save me from the discomfort like"

"Oh of course I will save you darling" Jack replied, both men well aware of the audience hanging on every word they were saying and Ianto could see that his love was enjoying every minute of it.

"These shoes" a heavy set woman said suddenly entering the conversation, "Where the hell did you get those boots!"

Ianto looked down and shrugged, the concession to Jack for changing to male form was that he wore his thigh high boots over his trousers and he looked like he was about to whip Jack into submission like a master. "They are Kinky Boots."

"Certainly are" the laugher rolled around the room and Ianto rose to strut and show how sexy they were.

"The name of the company is Sexy Boots Inc. They make shoes and boots for men, we are heavier and our body mass is different, different centres of gravity, we need stronger support in the arches and such, Also these calves do not always welcome confinement. Sexy, right? I feel like I could rule the world, not just the bedroom."

"Well you could rule anything with your sex appeal" Jack sighed The wig itches too. Like mad."

"Yes" Ianto smiled as he leaned over to kiss those lush lips, "Imagine how lovely a scalp massage will feel later in the hot bath."

"Promises, promises" came the cheeky reply.

"Oh Cariad, this life is full of them." Ianto sighed happily, "All of them wonderful."

Not much else to say really.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Ianto woke to an empty bed and he groaned as he stretched then remembered he had been woken earlier with a oft kiss and whispers from his husband that he was gong horse riding with the kids so they were not in the way while the tents came down.

Ianto sighed and rolled to his side, then grunted as he felt that familiar pinch at his shoulder blade, travelling under his arm and he sat up to relieve the twinge with a sigh, shuffling to the edge of the bed and moving to the bathroom to relieve himself hoping a smaller bladder might help.

He had suffered these pains for a few years now, his doctor telling him it was most likely due to the corsets he liked so much and as such he had learned to live with it.

 _What's a little pain for beauty darlink!_

He then sat on the edge of the tub, leaning forward to help as well, different manoeuvres sometimes releasing the tight band under his armpits. Once he could relax once more he pulled on his robe and started to pad downstairs with his own slippers slapping on the carpet. Gods, he could smell bacon again and sighed knowing he couldn't eat it or he would never shake his twinge.

"Mama?" he called softly, watching Gloria turn and smile, "we have any milk of magnesia?"

"You have that tummy again love?" she sighed, "you are so delicate."

"I know" he grinned, "I eat this, don't eat that…drives Jack crazy. He spent a while trying to feed me before he saw me reacting to fatty stuff and realised I can't. Always been delicate me."

"Well, here is some of that peppermint stuff you like to chug" Dee-Dee crooned, her long red nails looking dangerous as they wriggled at the bottle.

"Ta babe" Ianto said as he took a good swig, feeling it sliding down his oesophagus like a block of ice. Better.

"Even Quinn has deserted me" Ianto sighed theatrically with a large pout that had Gloria crooning as she patted his knee, "Lord, I drank way too much. I m gonna pay for those whiskey chasers."

"Well, come with me to sort out the photos and such that have come back already" Gloria gushed, "also, some of the flower arrangements. What are we doing with them all?"

"Oh, the old folk's home" Ianto smiled, "I already arranged it, they will go just before lunch so it didn't ruin their morning routines. They can have their hall filled with your lovely colours."

"Oh sweetheart!" Gloria said with her hands clasped, "You clever boy"

"What's he done now?"Jerry entered and plucked a piece of bacon and Gloria squealed that it was for her boy.

"Can't eat it Mama, my tummy is gonna revolt all day for my excess last night, ahhhh, the things we have to pay for" Ianto sighed as he smiled and watched Jerry make a sandwich with glee, "Don't forget tomato old man."

"Cheeky beggar"

"Oi, I can call you Papa now!" Ianto gasped, "You're not a Tad or a Dad. A Papa. A Poppy and a Papa, that's you now. Sorted. Papa, I want money for the mall."

Jerry looked at him and laughed, "Of dear lord, I am sunk aren't I."

"Yep, imagine when Bunny wants something from her Papa" Ianto said with glee, "Jack is gonna be so conflicted when I sit on your lap for a cuddle."

"Come on love, you gonna get dressed yet?"" Gloria asked as she let Dee-Dee carry the tray of cups and tea pot to the other room.

"Nope, gonna be a sloth today" Ianto answered, "Just like you."

"Good, I was hoping for a PJ day too" she said happily as she settled and watched Ianto gently lower himself into his chair, "Darling? Your back?"

"No, just that twinge I get sometimes" Ianto grimaced, "You know, this poor body has put up with so much, the burn scars pull and cause discomfort. Jack thinks I need to talk to Owen about the possibility of getting some more motion but I don't like the idea of more scar tissue from slicing."

"How would it work?" Jerry was interested now.

"They would place a balloon under the skin here on my chest and inflate it a bit each week until a few months pass so I have a large bulge of skin, then they cut away more of the scaring and remove the balloon, the stretched skin will then become the new cover for that area."

"So… it won't snap back?" Jerry asked.

"If it is done slowly over time the body will produce the extra skin to compensate. Someone who is obese and loses weight more often than not if left with all that excess flapping skin. It doesn't snap back." Ianto pulled done the robe to reveal the livid scar, "For this amount of scaring there can never be total coverage, but it could increase some movement."

"I never saw how large it is, deep?" Jerry reached out and Ianto didn't mind the warm hand that was full of affection.

"It was so deep that there was no pain at the time" Ianto lifted the robe again, "That's the thing with a deep wound. You don't really feel the pain until it's too late."

"Words to live by" Jerry said softly as he looked at the photo of his long gone friend who was smiling for the camera with a young family gathered around him.

He would always miss his best friend.

But the remaining family was kept safe.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Jack walked in with Quinn strapped on his chest like a big fat tick complete with gnashing gums as he demanded his bot-bot.

"Goodness, someone is demanding today Daddy" Ianto laughed as Martha ran in with the beloved bot-bot to please her young prince, Jack standing and letting the little one clutch the bottle and drink eagerly, his new trick that had his parentals cooing as he tipped the bottle and let his little feet kick.

"So, the tents are gone and the divots mostly gone" Jack said to Ianto, "You can walk the gardens without having a cow love."

"Oh, all that was for me was it?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack laughed, his hero pose ruined by the Mighty Tick who raised the bottle and burped greedily before laughing gaily as well.

"Right" Ianto said dryly.

Quinn blinked and regarded his Tad for a moment. Then squealed in that loud high pitched squeal little ones can do that makes your teeth ache.

Ianto sighed as he rose, reaching for the master of the house and Quinn hummed happily as he gripped those strong arms that lifted him up for a kiss and cuddle.

"Turncoat" Jack said happily, turning to Jerry, "You want to go over the cards? We could sort those you two want to answer personally and the ones Ianto and I can do on your behalf for those who only sent a gift out of fear."

"Fear?" Ianto asked as he swung the baby then hid a grimace as that pull reminded him it was lying in wait for a good solid bite at his side.

"Yeah, Jerry and his thugs" Jack laughed, "You know the locals think he is a gangster or something."

"Oh Jerry is many things but a thug is not one of them" Ianto agreed, "He is a gentleman all the way."

"Thank you sweetheart" Jerry smiled, "Come on CJ, let's go sort some gift cards, mother? You want to open some opulent and probably crappy gifts from sludgers?"

"Stop it!" Gloria scolded, "No. Anything shiny can be put aside. Lord, how will we do this?"

Ianto took pity "You boys just put everything in tables in the ball room, we can then see any double ups and such. Anything we don't want can either be placed aside for the staff and community who might need them or if it is something expensive or just from someone who is a dick we can return it with a polite note telling them it was a lovely idea but totally not our taste."

"Oh, a polite fuck you!" Gloria snorted [;acing a hand over her mouth with glee at the crass word, "Can we do that?"

"At your stage in life you can do what you please, what are they gonna do?" Jack huffed/

"Is Daff chasing Mimi with a snake?" Ianto gasped with horror, Jack turning to look and then roaring with laughter.

"A grass snake love, totally harmless" Jack choked up, "He is just playing love, she was the one who carried it home."

"Well it isn't coming inside!"

"Aw, come on. It's just a snake love" Jack pouted, "And I already said yes!"

"For the love of all things fluffy!" Ianto sighed as he looked down at the happy child rubbing his face into his Taddy's chest, "Really?"

"I had one" Jack nodded happily as he watched Ianto cave.

"And it got loose in the bloody wall. I remember your father smashing the bloody wall by the stairs to get it out, the plaster went everywhere!" Gloria growled.

"His room doesn't have a wall vent" Jack was getting petulant now and Ianto was interested to see his husband become a whiney child who wanted his own way, then he turned to watch Gloria cave.

"Well, if we can find the old cage until we…"

"Yes!" Jack punched the air and Quinn blinked, then made a little squeal as he did the same, his legs kicking out as he agreed with Daddy about whatever it was.

"Come one stinky, let's go. I know where it is, saw it when I was looking for the carriage harness" Jack seized the baby and took off, Jerry rising to run after him yelling that it couldn't come in without a good hose down and if the child lost the snake before then it was all over.

"Oh shit, if he drops it then it might get into the house" Ianto exploded towards the doors, "Shut the doors, oh shit."

"Oh dear he really doesn't like snakes" Gloria said to Martha as they watched Ianto race from the room to check all the other doors of the house.

"Well damn, finally found something about CJ he does not agree with" Martha snorted, "Do I smell a real fight brewing? You know that boy used to let his snake sit around his neck at the dinner table."

"Well, surely Daf won't…oh dear. Do you think CJ told him that?" Gloria grimaced.

David walked past the window with the snake around his neck as she sighed.

Yep storm warning in place.

.

.

.

Yes, to those of you who commented about his scars in the previous chap, burn scars are impossible to erradicate completely. I have a lovely, beautiful firend who was burnt from her neck down her side as a small child, including her arm and shouder. Those ballons to expand the skin hurt, create some relief once the porcedure is done but nothing is foolproof and nothing lasts forever. She is such a beautiful woman to have to hide herself behind high necked things, not being able to frolic in the sun as it is not only uncomfortable to have people stare but the tissue is also super fragile.


	69. Chapter 69

69

Mason Carvis stood with his mouth open as Bunny swished through the doors of his studio with three children and an excited Captain Harkness. Shit, of course this was who he had spoken with and he tried to hide his excitement as he finally saw that Bunny Rabid herself was in his little meagre establishment willing to have him take shots of the little fella.

He then saw the little girl dancing about and fell in love with those Shirley temple curls. Blonde version of course.

"Hello there, tell me are you a little angel just visiting earth?" he crooned and he watched her light up with delight, telling him with big eyes that Mama Bunny was the real angel.

The sitting didn't take too long and he was pleased when allowed to photograph the other two kids too, the young boy looking like a strapping lad. Standing there in his Stetson he looked like a great little cowboy and he told him so, watching the child turn to his parentals with glee.

As they slid out he promised to send them proofs and watched them walk across to the café before moving back to look at some of the sweet shots he had caught of the family. God, they looked like they belonged on the front of a Christmas catalogue or something.

They entered the Café and moved to their usual table, asking for the usual orders. Bunny ate very little, her stomach still annoying her as she sipped on a coca cola and watched David make a healthy choice even while Jack ate a burger like he stole it.

"Still got a funny tummy Sugar?" Jack asked softly and Bunny shrugged.

"You know me Tiger, those pork ribs were such a bad idea" she sighed softly "but sometimes it's worth the aftermath."

"So … your friend Owen, he works over here now?" Jack decided to change the subject as he remembered Ianto speaking about his scars and Bunny nodded.

"Yes, he emigrated a couple of years ago and you met him briefly at the wedding" Bunny tried to remember how best to describe him "Little rat faced twat with the pretty Japanese blossom Toshiko."

"Oh!" Jack lit up, "I remember her, lovely."

"Yes she is" Bunny agreed warmly, "They are lovely friends, helped me though some hard times without much ribbing."

Speaking of ribs, she felt that bite again and knew that Bunny might have to go floaty for a while and give those corsets a break, this was getting silly. She tapped her fingernails against the table and then started going though the Audrey Hepburn outfits that did not require a tight waist.

"You OK lovey?"

"I'm fine Cariad, just thinking of my wardrobe tomorrow" she replied softly, "The pale pink jumpsuit needs something extra to it, I might hunt over in Oliver's for a scarf."

"Christmas is coming" Jack said suddenly, "Your birthday so such a non thing, Rhiannon and all. Sweetie, we missed it. Shit, I should have remembered from the marriage licence. Why didn't you remind me?"

"I will still smarting over the 'gold digger' comments and the vehicle was more than enough, lets not forget you spent all that money on my wardrobe after the fire." Ianto was blustering and Jack frowned, then saw thourgh it.

"You don't celebrate it" he accused, "You never celebrate it do you."

"No"

"Why?" David asked.

"Yeah, we could have had a party and cake" Mimi agreed with her brother who goaned at the mention of cake.

"I don't see the point, I'm ageless" she said grandly and the kids giggled as they went back to their milkshakes but Jack frowned as he wondered what had happened, what horrible thing had made Ianto leerly of the day?

He had a feeling it probably had something to do with that bastard of a father or the few years he and Rhiannon lived rough.

"Cariad" Bunny whispered and Jack pulled his thoughts back to the day as Bunny patted his arm across the table, "OK?"

"Yeah, just wondering if we should get Mama a scarf too, she likes to match you know. The two of you would look like movie stars sitting by the pool with matching scarves and shades drinking martinis."

"You are such a romantic" Bunny smiled, "come on, finnish up babies and we will go as soon as Daddy Jack gets the baby back from the kitchen."

"Ah. Bugger, I didn't even feel them pinching him that time, he was asleep here in my lap a second ago" Jakc looked at his lap with the baby blanket still there but the little dumpling long gone. He rose and walked to the swinging doors, peeking in to see his baby flying into the air with a look of glee.

"Oi! You break it you bought it" Jakc roared thorugh the window of the door and there were shrieks of laighter as they called back that they might just chip him a bit.

"Cheeky buggers" Jack laughed.

He looked back and saw Bunny rising to help the children, her face glowing with affection as she reached out to wipe Mimi's face.

He was so damned lucky.


	70. Chapter 70

70

Ianto stirred as he wondered what had woken him, listening for the telltale snuffle of a baby but only heard a distant neigh from the horses loose in the back field. He frowned and lay there listening to Jack's soft breathing next to him, soothing and helping him drift.

 _There it was._

A tight bite under his ribcage that had him grunting as he shifted in the bed, then instead of it sliding away like it usually did it bit deeper and now he was moving to his hands and knees.

 _Holly shit balls._

It was indigestion and he knew he should have eaten something more substantial for dinner, the damned corset. Damn it all, no corsets for….

 _Shit._

"Jack" Ianto slapped at Jack who grumbled and rolled away, Ianto now gasping as he felt the pain sliding around his ribcage under his armpits. It was like someone was hugging him with a bloody vice, shit.

"JACK!" Ianto barked, the pain now drawing rears as he panted and tried another position, "Christ."

Jack sat up and turned to blearily find his love on the floor writhing in pain as he groaned softly.

"Shit, did you fall out of bed love?" he asked as he crawled to the edge, then took in the pale skin and grimace of pain. "Shit."

"God, it feels like an alien is about to burst out of my chest, shit it hurts" Ianto groaned, his hands gripping at his robe, trying to get it on.

"Babe, that's Bunny's robe love, here let me get you a more substantial one and get Mama too" Jack said as he slid from the bed and ran for the room his mother was in, banging on the door with open fear, "Mama, something's wrong."

He ran back for Ianto without waiting, scooping him into his arms and as he leaned him back in his lap Ianto groaned softly, "God, don't move. There, that's the position. That helps."

Jack held Ianto in an awkward sitting position against him and his mama blustered in, "What's wrong, oh. Darling. What is it?"

"Hurts" Ianto whimpered, "God, it hurts like a squeeze. More than a corset, I don't think this is indigestion."

"No, I don't think so either" she said as she knelt and looked back at the doorway where Jerry stood, the phone in his hand.

"Right, do we call an ambulance or is it quicker to drive" Gloria asked, looking up at the man she now saw as the head of the family and Jerry nodded, placing the phone down.

"Drive, come on Francine needs to be woken to stay with the kids" Gloria was torn between staying with her little boy or going for help but Jerry went and let her stay on her knees holding Ianto's hand.

Jack barely remembers the drive, Ianto doesn't at all. Just the pain. Jack held him like a child, his fear raw as he tried to will him better with each gentle kiss, Ianto trying to be calm for him.

They reached the clinic and within a short space of time they were in a chopper, heading to hospital and Jack was now paler than Ianto as he refused to let him go, making the examination awkward. The Doctor was kind though, seeing their need for one another and moved around Jack as he clutched Ianto's hand.

Gloria and Jerry arrived by car, hopeful of answers and alarmed to find Ianto still being checked over, Gloria's anger apparent as she demanded some pain relief for the poor boy at least. His pain tearing at her.

"These bruises on your sides?" the Doctor asked softly looking into Ianto's face and he snorted back.

"Ianto wears a corset sometimes, he likes the feeling of it" Jack said angrily, "These are not bruises. He wears it tight, these are stress marks that will be gone by the morning. Shit, is this because he wore it too tight earlier today?"

The Doctor didn't answer, simply hummed and looked at a piece of paper the nurse handed him.

"Bloods? Well?" Jack demanded, his fear turning to anger as he started to feel ignored.

"Right we need to organize a scan, have a better look at what is happening" the Doctor said and he turned to leave, finding Gloria blocking the door.

"Tell us what it is we need to know, is he OK?" she demanded, Jetty placing his hands on her shoulders to soothe.

"Well I can't say for certain but the symptoms make me think it might be the Gall Bladder." The Doctor finally said, "Gall stones."

"What?" Jack said with horror, "What does that mean? I mean, how do we fix it?"

"First the scan, let's see what we have" the Doctor soothed, then slid out of the room.

The pain medication was now being given as Ianto relaxed and Jack climbed onto the bed to hold him, their vow to never sleep apart meaning he would stay no matter what.

Ianto settled into his arms and slept.

Jack worried.


	71. Chapter 71

71

Ianto was drugged to the eyeballs and felt soft and pliable as Jack held his hand and watched the screen even as Ianto looked up at the ceiling and commented on the tiles not being a nice colour at all.

"There" the Doctor said and they all watched him tap the screen, "See those white spots? Stones. He has several stones and see here? Travelling. This is what we don't like, these can move and block tubes, the liver can be affected, the kidneys. Most small ones would be able to be urinated out and not be a big deal but you have several and they are a good size. You must have been in considerable pain for some time, probably having symptoms for over a year or so."

"I don't know" Ianto said softly, "Pain is pain. I don't know."

"Well, that gall bladder needs to come out, that stone down there retrieved as well" the Doctor rose from the chair and Jack finally caught on.

"Surgery? You mean to operate? When, I mean will he be OK?" Jack started to panic and Ianto crooned softly.

"Stop that, I'm not going anywhere not when I finally found you" Ianto sighed, "My Cariad."

"My everything" Jack whispered back.

"Look, this is a simple procedure called a Laparoscopic cholecystectomy, via three to four small puncture holes for a camera and instruments." The Doctor explained, "it's done every day and is the best course of action here."

"what about that sonic thing, where they use sound to break them up" Jerry asked as he looked at his phone, Google Search being used.

"Not here, besides one is travelling, we don't have the time to get a specialist here" the Doctor remained patient, obviously used to panicking families, "I recommend this as we can be ready to go with this in an hour or so."

"That soon?" Gloria turned to Jerry knowing the urgency meant things were a bit more serious than the Doctor was saying.

"The one on the move is a worry, if it blocks a tube we can have serious problems, at the moment we have a window to get it out" the Doctor sighed, then watched Jack struggle to ask something.

"Ianto hates hospitals, his sister…Rhia….he would rather not be here unless he has to be."Jack stammered, "How long before I can take him home to our bed?"

The Doctor went to give the standard answer but saw the affection in the way Ianto tried to comfort Jack though the drug induced haze. "Post-operative care typically includes a same-day release or a one night hospital stay, followed by a few days of home rest and pain medication. Laparoscopic cholecystectomy patients can, in general, resume normal diet and light activity a week after release, with some decreased energy level and minor residual pain continuing for a month or two. Studies have shown that this procedure is as effective as the more invasive open cholecystectomy, provided the stones are accurately located by cholangiogram prior to the procedure so that they can all be removed. We can do this, we can get this done and if he can hold down a meal and urinate he is good to go."

"Really?"

"Really, there is risk as with crossing the road and some people can develop a secondary pain However, there is a portion of the population—between 10 and 15%—who develop a condition called postcholecystectomy syndrome which may cause gastrointestinal distress and persistent pain in the upper-right abdomen, as well as a 10% risk of developing chronic diarrhea. I think you have a good chance of shaking this off."

"Can I stay with him?" Jack asked, now his distress evident as he looked around the room.

"You can stay until he's asleep, then when the surgery is over you can sit with him and wait for him to wake up" the Doctor promised, "Just can't be in the operating room, OK?"

Jack nodded and looked at Ianto who was blinking back at him with confusion, "Cariad? What's wrong? Come give me a kiss. Make it all better with a magical kiss."

Jack leaned over him and kissed him with all he could give, visualising positive imagery to wish all of himself into Ianto as he would give his very last breath for this amazing creature. He imagines a golden dust passing between them to renew and protect. He knew he was being dramatic but this was scary as hell.

"I love you" Ianto whimpered, "Don't' cry."

Jack hadn't even known he was and he wiped at his face with the hand not clasped in Ianto's.

"I need you" Jack sobbed softly, "I can't live without you. All the air will leave the world and I will die without you."

"Silly" Ianto sighed as he started to drift off, "How can the air leave because of me? You are the one that breathes life into me."

Jack kissed him again.


	72. Chapter 72

72

Jack waited, his hands wringing in his lap as Gloria talked in a hushed tone to Francine who had called to say the children were waking up and not happy to find their morning waffle maker not there, apparently hers were not the same.

Gloria could hear the concern hidden beneath the blustering and reassured her that the Doctor seemed quite good and Ianto was not afraid, only wanted it done.

"Poor CJ" Francine sighed softly, "Poor little boy, finally found the one and now a trial."

"They will be stronger for it" Gloria answered forcefully, "My boys will be together forever."

"Lovely isn't it?" Francine agreed as she heard the fear creeping in, "Go on, go back to CJ, you know he will need someone to fuss on."

Gloria knew she was right, going back to settle in a chair and ask if there were any vending machines with mediocre coffee. Jerry went to rise but she grabbed his hand and looked at Jack who immediately focused and went hunting.

"He needs something got do love, like his father in a crisis. Needs a direction" she whispered and Jerry nodded, settling and waiting for his own crap coffee.

"Why is it taking so long?" Jack asked after a while, his pacing getting manic.

"It's not too long love, it's only been two hours" Gloria replied, then made a noise that had Jack swinging to see the Doctor approaching with a calm expression.

"All out, all good. Captain, if you want to follow me to recovery we are bending the rules and letting you in. He is still out but all the stats look good, the travelling stone was not far from the main duct so we caught that in time so the liver is unaffected, here we are."

The Doctor's constant talking had distracted Jack and he was suddenly being pushed into a room where Ianto lay in repose, nurses folding a blanket from his waist down to his knees then as they talked together down over the stockinged legs then they tucked it gently.

"What's on his legs?" Jack asked nervously.

"Pressure stocking, relax it's to prevent a blood clot. Normal after this, they will only be on for a little while until he is starting to move about and more himself then we can roll them off. He is not aware of anything right now, come sit by the bed and be with him as he slowly comes up through the levels OK? Talk to him, let him come back to your voice"

Jack sat and looked at the face he woke to every morning, the lax expression slightly unnerving and he warned himself not to go there, not to think of the day this would be the expression Ianto wore in his coffin…damn it all the hell. Stop it. Don't.

Jack chose a hand without all the tubes and connected things, sitting and stoking the soft flesh.

"I have absolutely no idea whether you can hear me, Honey. So I suspect it's probably something the doctors tell us to do to make us feel better, rather than help you. We don't feel quite so useless and helpless. We get the feeling there's still some sort of purpose in our lives. We're not just waiting. Waiting for the science to work, or the miracle to happen, or the nightmare to end. Just promise me, if you're hearing this that when you come round - and you're going to, darling, you're gonna come out of this - just promise me you'll never bring up anything I say to you now. How's that? Have we got a deal? This must be the longest I've ever looked at you and not seen you smile. I've watched you in your sleep. Did you know that? So many times, just woken up beside you in the middle of the night, and watched you. Watched your eyes moving behind your eyelids as you dreamed. I tried to imagine what a man like you could possibly dream about. The things you've seen, the lives you've lived, the people you've loved. I wondered if you were dreaming about me. I _hoped_ you were dreaming about me. But let's be honest, Yan, I'm nothing more than a blip on the radar for you. Every day you are reminded of the things that have caused you hurt, how often do I sound like him? Make a comment and a throwaway line that must cut you to the core? Darling, that you love me anyway if a miracle in itself."

"One day, you'll see me for the fool I really am, so unworthy of you. I will do or say something that cuts too deep and you will run away just like you did before, and this time you won't be back. Maybe that's what you're dreaming about those nights when I watched you sleeping. Maybe that's why, even when you sleep, I see you frown, cry out. But you haven't gone yet, Honey. I know that. I _know_ you're coming back to me today."

Ianto's hand squeezed gently and Jack felt a flood of relief as those eyes rolled to find him.

The world started again and ticked over and Jack's heart remembered how to beat, Ianto's helping it keep time.


	73. Chapter 73

73

Ianto wanted home, had been adamant to the verge of tears as the Doctor did his examinations and then gave him the last ultimatum, "You have to walk around this bed and then pee."

"What?"

"I need to see you walking, see that you can do it by yourself and I need you to pee so we know there is not a blockage we missed." He said, "Also, you didn't eat any of the food on this tray, I expect at least the jelly and fruit gone. Now!"

The Doctor swanned off and Ianto fumed as he glared at the jelly like a petulant child, "But it's green. I fucking hate green."

"Babe" Jack sighed, "Think of our babies waiting for you, you do not want them to see you here in this cold place."

"Dirty pool" a voice chortled as Owen slid into the room and headed for the bed, "Awwww snookums pert arse needs a cuddly wuddly for it to get better wett …. Ow! Shit!"

Nothing wrong with Ianto's aim as he slapped Owen's face when he had leaned over him, then he cried out as he felt the bite from the incisions.

"Right, ha bloody ha, that'll learn ya!" Owen said happily as he lifted the covers back and pulled up the gown, Gloria and Jerry horrified to see the ugly bruising and mottled flesh. "Good, no weeping there then."

"OWEN!" Ianto roared, "Ya bastard!"

"Potty mouth too, bet he kisses ya with that mouth the little shite" Owen said to Jack and then he looked down again, "Someone wants to go home huh? Me and Tosh will come for the weekend, make sure you don't pull these out trying to lift that fat little tub of baby when no one is looking."

"He is not fat!" Ianto snarled, "The jumpsuit was too fluffy for him!"

"That's a new one" Owen laughed, "Look. You can't lift anything heavier than a glass or a bloody book. OK? To do this we had to separate things in your body cavity, get it? Free floating junk in there that needs to settle and mesh back. Cool really."

"How so?" Ianto asked as he watched Owen get excited.

"We make an incision and then insert air. We basically blow you up, kinda cool" he gushed happily, "You know the burn scars on your side gave quite nicely, I am so happy with those. Also, while you were out I had another look at the one by your collar bone, that pulling again isn't it. Might be time to see if I can relieve that a bit."

"When the baby is a bit bigger, I don't want any more time off from cuddles than necessary, I can stand the pulling for another year" Ianto replied as he let Owen pull back the top of the surgical gown to show the scaring more livid than Gloria had ever seen. No makeup to tone down the anger or hatred behind the red slash across his upper arm and shoulder.

"I didn't know your side had scarred as well dear" she said while trying to look interested instead of horrified.

"When she poured the gasoline some splashed on me, my clothing went up" Ianto replied not looking at her as he watched Owen purse his lips and poke at the collar bone and surrounding tissue.

"OK, if it isn't impeding everyday movement, we can wait" Owen conceded, "But I think next year we look at an expander here just under the collar bone, we can then simply expand, then relapse. No need for surgery bar inserting and removing the expander then. We will have to leave it a little longer to ensure the skin doesn't snap back but you know all this."

"No slicing along the scar line?" Ianto asked with hope.

"Yeah, a small incision to place the expander here" Owen gently brushed his fingers along the collar bone, "I will lift, insert and close. Three or four stitches and then we expand it each week until it's a nice bubble. Leave it for a few and then I release the air and remove the expander. It should give the scar tissue some more leverage then."

"Sounds like a plan then" Ianto nodded and Jack crouched to check Ianto's locker.

"Shit, no slippers, I carried you. You don't have clothes either, just the robe as they cut your gown off. Mama?"

"It's OK dear, Jerry and me will go shopping and get our lovely boy something to travel home in" she assured him, "Don't worry. We came in the big car, we can all fit for the journey home with the two of you in the back."

She left Ianto petulantly allowing Jack to feed him a spoonful of the vile green jelly that actually wasn't that bad. Gloria had a purpose as well, Jerry hurrying to keep up as she listed the stores she needed ot visit.

Ianto would be fine.

He was fine.

Now she could focus on keeping him happy.

Poor wee baby.


	74. Chapter 74

74

The drive home was long as Jerry insisted on driving the quieter back roads, the thought of a sudden stop causing Ianto pain was horrifying everyone as they had watched him gingerly walk around the bed to the waiting wheelchair with grunts of pain.

The lovely gown Gloria had found was a blue silk number. So Bunny that it wasn't funny but she had guessed right as Bunny put on a show of being fine, her glance of gratitude in letting her shine while Ianto hid and sulked easing Gloria's mind. Fluffy slippers and a pretty matching robe that made her feel a million bucks even with just a minimal face on. She was touched Mama had tried, some of the makeup close to her colouring. Funnily enough, the scarf she had purchased had been snatched up by Gloria in her rush to leave the house and Bunny was glad of it now as she did look like a movie star with her dark circles eyes. One on the way to a rehab or something anyway.

They were now nestled in the back seat of the Bunny Brum as David had dubbed it, Tosh and Owen in the seats in the middle talking to Gloria and Jerry while giving the couple some space. Gloria had also purchased cushions and a throw that were decadently red with gold frostings that Bunny has been enamoured with, feeling a lot better as she settled against Jack's strong side.

"Do you need anything Honey?" Jack asked again, the cooler by his feet with bottled water, juice and some healthy snacks.

"I have all I need, I have you" Bunny said softly, Ianto looking out through her long lashes, "I have my everything wrapped around me."

Jack kissed his beloved gently, as like before he hoped that was helping as well, even if it was a silly notion that a mere kiss might give life.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"I will never leave you" she whispered, "You are not a blip. Not a distraction or a mere chapter in my life. You are all I ever wanted. Someone to hear me, see me and love me anyway"

"Love you… are you mad?" Jack hissed, "You are so much more than what is seen and heard. I feel you. Here, deep in my gut, I feel you."

"Oh Jack" her head settled in against his neck and she sighed softly, "No matter how angry I am I will never flounce off like that again, I know you will never hurt me, not intentionally and we need to talk things through. I know that. I trust you."

Jack rubbed her back and hoped she was warm enough, his little everything relaxing against him like a tether keeping him from flying apart with worry.

They pulled into the driveway and Jack saw the two children running from around the side of the house, their faces full of glee and expectation, pulling at the doors before Jerry had even turned off the engine and exploding into the vehicle complaining about waking without them.

"Hold in, no wait!" Jack yelled, "Slow down. Mama Bunny Bums has a sore tummy, careful."

"Oh mama" David said sadly, "What can we do?"

"Oh darlings, it's OK, Daddy will make it all better" she assured them and Owen got them to back out and Jack was able to help Bunny shuffle to the doorway. The children could now see that she was clearly not good and Micha burst into tears as she clasped her hands together.

"You won't die and leave us will you?" she wailed. "I can't bear to have another mama leave me."

"No darling, Uncle Owen fixed me" she crooned as Jack lifted her gently to the ground, "Here I am. Just need to get better and I know you will take good care of me, yeah?"

Jack knew she couldn't walk so he carefully gathered her into his arms and carried her through the house glad there was an elevator behind the staircase that had been installed for his grandparents in their final years, still in working order.

"I would get the old wheelchair out but I know you would cut my throat" Jack whispered as they rose majestically, Bunny trying not to laugh as she knew that would hurt for sure.

Finally settled in her bed, she relaxed against more pillows than were necessary but knew Francine had been looking for something got do while waiting for them and finally….finally a little boy was carried in with his face wet from crying for his love.

"Careful" Jack warned as he arranged pillows to protect Bunny before he placed the baby into the nest, Bunny's arm out to cuddle him in and the little face that peered up at her was full of woe, his hands reaching out to stroke her neck.

"Hey good looking" she whispered "Mama's home."


	75. Chapter 75

75

"No" Owen repeated.

"But I stink!" Bunny wailed theatrically.

"Yan, mate. You can't wet the surgical tape. You will have to wait a few days until I am happy before a full wetting down OK?" Owen repeated not in the slighted bit moved by the lip wobble being employed, also not falling for the Bunny Rabbid eye lashes, "You can have a sponge bath or nothing!"

"Sponge bath?" Jack perked up "I can do that."

"A real one, not a slap n tickle one ya pervert" Owen snapped and Jack realised he really liked this man, giving him a quick hug that left him slack jawed with shock as a kiss on the cheek was also gifted before Jack rushed to ask Mama Francine what a sponge bath meant.

"Right, how is your pain level without him here to lie to?" Owen asked as he drew back the covers more and motioned, "Come on, I think a shuffle to the loo and back will be good for you, best without him here thinking you are about to wither and die from the effort."

"He does love me so" she sighed happily, clutching at him as she was led there, then she saw the reflection in the mirror and made a noise of horror, "Oh gods, my face!"

Tosh had been waiting and silently handed over the wet wipes then held the waste paper basket as wipe after wipe slowly removed the hurriedly applied face from the hospital. God, it had only been a few hours since but felt like days ago, time seeming to bend.

"Thank you Tosh" Ianto sighed softly, "In the bottom drawer of the set of drawers by the door there is a pale blue night shirt of the softest Egyptian cotton, can you possibly get that for me?"

Ianto had no shame in front of her, a good friend who looked away politely as Owen helped him remove the nightgown and replace it with the nightshirt, Ianto now feeling more himself. "There were a few of these were there?"

"Yes, a deeper blue, a red and a sweet apple green one that had little white love hearts dotted around the neckline." She replied, "Did he get you those?"

"Yeah" he grinned back happily, "Sappy man gets me all the good things in life."

Jack had retuned to catch the comment and swelled with delight, entering to find Ianto rising awkwardly from the loo, Owen helping him adjust the night shirt then he started to shuffle painfully towards the bed.

"Don't help him" Owen said softly as Jack went to reach for him, "The sooner Ianto is moving freely, the sooner he mends. Motion is important to make sure everything settles without pulling or discomfort later."

"I'm OK Cariad" Ianto assured him with a soft smile, "Look, your lovely nightshirts are so comfortable."

"I forgot about those, I love that colour but the red will look so nice too, you sure you are Ok?" Jack was fussing and trying to keep his hands to himself as he did so, Ianto feeling nothing but love as the painkillers helped.

"Owen?" he asked as he settled in the bed, "Can we ease off on the pain meds a tad? I feel great and maybe feeling a little tweak here and there would help me not overdo it, you know I tend to."

"Yeah, that's an understatement of the year!" Owen snorted.

"The kids are making you get well cards and our little beast is getting snotty, I will bring him in soon for a sleep" Jack assured Ianto, "I have never seen Quinn pull a tantrum before, he looks so much like you when he glares with doom at someone."

"Awwww" Ianto gushed, "Bring him in, poor baby doesn't understand."

"I love you" Jack blurted, then fluffed the pillows a bit before racing off again.

"I don't know about the baby but I think he needs a bloody nap soon" Owen huffed, "He's been going since just after midnight. He is so desperate to fuss over you isn't he."

"A born fuss pot, yeah" Ianto smiled happily, "One of the first things I noticed was his desire to please, nurture and protect. Like a real daddy should be."

"For the baby huh?" Owen whispered as he leaned in to pull up the bedcovers and Ianto snorted softly.

"So? I can call him Daddy too, he is one after all" he finally said and then he smiled to show he knew Owen was playing, "He is mine. So very mine. I can't put into words how that feels."

"You don't have to mate, we can see it" Owen assured him patting his shoulder gently, "Come on. Rest."

Jack re-entered with an excited baby who was burbling like a lunatic and Ianto felt the world was just right as the children followed with their homemade cards and gentle hands touching him for reassurance.

Who would have thought

Ianto Jones himself …. Treasured.

Gods it felt nice.


	76. Chapter 76

76

Time passed and Ianto felt more himself each day, now confidently moving out to sit in the shade by the pool as the children were away horse riding with Jack and he lamented the fact that they were growing up so damned fast that it wouldn't be long before they left him. Then Francine was there gently lowering the baby into the special nest made of pillows next to him and he didn't much care anymore.

"Hungry dumpling?" she asked and Ianto shook his head as he stroked a little cheek, Quinn starting to drift off as soon as he saw his beloved there waiting for him.

"I promise I will eat something when they get back, I am happy to just sit and enjoy the breeze. How about a drink? An iced tea might be nice" Ianto said after it became obvious she was going to argue with him about it.

He was drifting when a shadow fell over him and he opened his eyes expecting to find Francine there with his drink but instead found a man he had never seen before staring down at him.

"Is Jerry here?"

Ianto blinked and struggled to sit up, reaching for his bell which he rang gently. "If you are OK to wait a moment, Mama Frannie will be out and she knows who is in or out at the moment."

The man looked at him some more and then his eyes slid to the baby so Ianto immediately pulled up the shade cloth to cover the bub, feeling uncomfortable with the stare.

"Here we are darling" Francine sang then stopped as she also saw the man and her entire body language changed as she stalked forward "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to see Jerry."

"He's not here!" Francine's hands went to her hips and Ianto looked from her to the man who stepped into her space as he leered at her, "Jerry told you not to come back so why not bugger off."

Ianto blinked with shock at her rudeness and struggled to rise from the seat, "Hey Francine maybe he can leave a massage, is there a pen and p…"

The man swung as Ianto was almost fully standing, striking him square on the cheekbone and Ianto flew back into the chair and he twisted as he fell to avoid hitting the baby, landing awkwardly with a cry of alarm and pain as his stitches bit.

"IANTO!" Francine screamed with horror as he panted and clutched at his stomach with open pain, "BABY BOY!"

Dee-Dee came flying out of the kitchen and immediately attacked the man who was watching Ianto with interest and never saw him coming, Dee-Dee was swinging with style as he forced the man back into the pool and now the man was roaring as he floundered in the deep.

Ianto was almost up again when Mathew came flying out from the office and Ianto watched him stride over to reach out, "Garcia you stupid bastard what the hell are you doing off the site?"

Mathew grabbed the man's wrist with his hand and went to pull him out but Ianto was there, yanking the pistol from Mathew's holster as another pistol slowly emerged from the water, Garcia screaming with rage as he opened fire.

His shot went wild.

Ianto's didn't.

The boom had Mathew temporarily deafened as he clutched at his ear and turned to gape at the man standing there with his robe fluttering open in the breeze, his PJs loose and old man cotton pants fluttered around his ankles as Ianto continued to look serene as he aimed the weapon again and waited to see if it had been a kill shot or not.

After a few beats he lowered the weapon and looked at Mathew, "I hope that didn't start some gangland war but I really can't have that around Quinn."

Mathew blinked and then started to laugh hysterically as Jerry came running for the other end of the house where the shot had echoed. He looked at the body floating in the pool, Ianto and the gun comfortably swinging at his hip then calmly reached for the pool scoop.

"Yes, thank you Jerry" Ianto said as he turned to hand the gun to Mathew, "That pool will need draining, scrubbing and refilling before the kids return and have a total melt down. It might be getting too cool for swimming but they do have this stupid idea ducks will come swim on it and they don't believe they fly south for the winter."

"You just shot him" Jerry said calmly, "Are you OK?"

Ianto blinked at him slowly, "He struck me, he endangered my child. I put him down. I am fine with it."

"I didn't know Jack gave you lessons" Mathew said as he placed the gun back in its holster, "You are a damned fine shot."

"Hoodlum Clan, Cardiff." Ianto said shortly, "He's not the first person to challenge me. Not the first I had to show my teeth to, I might be a little Bunny Rabid at times but don't be fooled…I can run with the big dogs."

"No doubt here, son" Jerry said proudly as he watched Ianto move to check the baby, limping as his side pulled, "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, these stitches are due out any day, I think they should come out now so Jack sees the tearing and thinks it's from that" Ianto said and Dee-Dee nodded as he indicated he would do that for him. "I will tell him later when the kids can't see him rampage."

Mathew headed for the pool house to start the pump.

Enough said.


	77. Chapter 77

77

Ianto lay on a towel as Dee-Dee gently pulled out a stitch and he watched Jerry enter to stand at the end of the bed. He waited for a while and then Jerry smiled to show there was no problem.

"He was one of two men that was out on a claim, he was banned from town because he got drunk and into fist fights too often. More than one local has threatened to put him in a hole out in the dessert so don't worry too much." Jerry smiled, "You were as quick as a rattle snake. A Hoodlum huh? I've heard of your lot. Little thugs."

"Yep" Ianto popped the P and smiled back, "I was a little animal for a while, had to be. Jack knows about my past, he will be enraged that I was hurt, even if it was just a few pulled stitches."

"Ianto…you know Mathew and me work on the edge of two worlds, I get the feeling you have lived there" Jerry sat on the bed and reached to to squeeze a socked foot affectionately, "I want you to know that will I always burry a body for you, son."

"Good to know" Ianto laughed softly, then his smile faded as Jack entered the room and looked at everyone with a soft frown.

"The pool was done a month ago, why is it being re-drained?" Jack demanded and Jerry went to answer but Ianto did first.

"A rat was floating in there dead" Ianto said calmly, "I know it's silly but I can't swim in rat soup and I am soooo wanting one more swim before winter."

"A rat"

"A big fat smelly one" Ianto grimaced, "I shot it."

"You said it was dead."

"Because I shot it, do keep up Cariad" Ianto laughed softly.

"So. You shot a big dirty rat that fell in the pool and didn't want contaminated water" Jack repeated.

"Jack. Are you going to make such a big thing about a drained pool?" Ianto asked with a frown.

"No but the body under the drop cloth in the barn is a little disconcerting" Jack replied calmly.

Jerry looked horrified but Ianto laughed again "See? I told you. A big ugly rat."

Jack considered and then nodded, "Well as long as it is put out with the trash and the kids don't see, you are a vicious little rabbit sometimes sweetie."

"He was vile and a danger Tiger" Ianto shrugged, "We agree that we would do any and all for our babies. He came about and I didn't want him here. He decided to be a threat. I fixed the problem."

Jack seemed to consider, then nodded as he saw the man he loved, the wonderful creature that would kill….die for their children and he accepted that it was a reflection of himself. How can you not accept that? A true companion, a likeminded little thug wrapped in a good costume.

"OK then" Jack nodded and Jerry turned to face him.

"Really? You make a song and dance about me and Mathew with our 'sideline' as you call it but he just calmly killed a man and you don't say boo?" he asked, with amusement obvious in his mannerisms.

"I trust Ianto with my life, the life of our little boy, the lives of the other two ragamuffins." Jack nodded, "I know he can swing his fists as well as his hips. That strength and beauty are as much his armour as Bunny Rabbid. IF you want me to say Boo point out who needs a scare because I am fine with this. I never minded the little things you and Mathew do, it has served him well but if he doesn't settle down soon he will have no one to share it all with!"

"When did this become my boy's life we are talking about instead of another man's death?" Jerry laughed.

"When you try to overlook the fact the arsehole was here to either have a good go at you or kill you judging from the gun" Ianto answered calmly, "Besides, stop calling him your boy. He is obviously your son, I can see that as clear as day. Mathew knows, doesn't know how to broach the subject but he had known for a long time the he is your love child. Stop fussing about like a bantam hen because there was a snake in the hen house! Go help your son get rid of the body and bond a bit or some shit."

Jerry gaped, "You knew?"

"Jerry, I told you already. Ianto has the sight. Why he knew there was a gun before the shooting, why he knows Mathew is yours and why deep down he knows Rose was too. That's why she didn't have a nautical or militarial name."

Jerry went bright red as Ianto sighed, "Jack, I told you that in confidence."

"And I repeat it with confidence too love" Jack said grandly, "I loved her, my bright wee button and Mimi is such a little flower too. Mum and Dad had stopped being affectionate long before she came long, Gray and I always suspected there had been a fox in Dad's hen house."

"Oh god, all the hen houses" Ianto flopped back into the pillows, "Too much or a wee Bunny Brain."

"I loved her so much" Jerry whispered, "Little poppet."

"There are still babies to be loved Jerry" Ianto said as he watched Jack move to hug the man he now called Pop "I am glad to have you here."

There was no fox in the hen house, no rooster to crow.

Jerry now understood that another metaphor matched better. He looked at the two men as they smiled into each other's eyes and saw what the three of them all truly were.

Peas in a pod.

Sweet, shiny and poisonous to those who should not imbibe.


	78. Chapter 78

So .. A little bugger called Quinn who is now decidedly spoilt and showing Harkness tendencies is six months old and growing. Ianto and Jack are fully settled into married life and it's time to remember Gwen and John are still out there.

An old friend of Jack's turns up and the fireworks begin but the new guy underestimates the Welsh temper, also the fact Ianto is cleverer than a sack of Einstein clones.

Baby Steps –Bunny Verse Part II now running.

.

.

.

.

"BITCH!" Gwen screamed as she raised the gun and fired at the door.

Quinn screamed and Ianto hit the floor, sliding into the nearest closet and pulling the door shut as well. The doors were solid, he was sure they were safe so he shakily pulled over a makeup back and removed his makeup as Quinn settled to a soft grizzle and paw through the jewellery bag next to it.

Ianto could hear shouting and then another shot, this time downstairs and Gwen screamed with rage, another shot. This time she had the brains to aim for the wall, not the oak door and Ianto felt dust falling, looking up to see daylight above him.

Fuck, that one got through.

.

.

.

.

Ooooooooo … gonna get interesting here folks


End file.
